Only You
by WaterGoddess51
Summary: Mikan needed to take Natsume's job away from Persona's hands. And she did just that. Now she has to complete missions and kill her body in the process. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own this anime………I wish I did though.

_Only You_

_Chapter 1: Another Year_

Glasses clanked and people chatted while others got the party decorations ready. A brunette from in the middle of the room burst out laughing (The wonderful character MIKAN! Duh) as students turned their heads to look. Right besides her was a boy with black hair, was angrily staring at her with his dark ruby eyes. (I think you can guess that.) Behind him was a blonde boy (Ruka) with blue eyes looking at her in bewilderment.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

As casual, Mikan was on the floor face first. Standing above her was a girl in black hair with beady purple eyes. (Hotaru) In her hands was the famous BAKA gun she invented about a year ago before arriving at the academy, so her messy friend wouldn't touch her. Slowly everyone backed away knowing something was bout to happen.

"Hotaru… why did you hit me?" Mikan sobbed still laying on the floor stretched out.

"Baka. Keep your whiny voice down and I won't have to use force." Hotaru said coldly as she walked away from the scene.

Mikan sighed as she sat up letting her head tilt to the side, "So mean…"

Ruka made a small smile and walked over to poor Mikan and put out his hand, "You better get up before Sensei comes back."

Mikan nodded and graved his hand letting him lift her up. When she was finally up she dusted her skirt and thanked Ruka before she ran after her best friends on the other side of the room. Ruka watched with a tint of red on his face. Natsume also watched still leaning on the wall. He looked away quickly as Ruka walked back to him.

"Mikan are you ok?" Anna asked worriedly rushing to Mikan.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking. How are things going here?" Mikan replied going back to her cheery mode she usually was.

"Just fine Mikan-chan." Yu said appearing from behind the huge "Happy New Year" sign.

Mikan took a deep breath and happily sighed, "Since things are done here I'll go out for a bit."

"Mikan, make it here before midnight. You don't want to miss the New Year advent." Nonoko said happily placing down a chemical bottle.

"I know don't worry! See ya around!" Mikan cheered running out of the classroom and outside. Light cold winds brushed her whole body as small flurries touched the ground. A huge smile spread across her face and she took off towards the Sakura trees.

Inside, Ruka glancing around the room strangely and keeping an ear out for the noise he loved. A wave of worry flushed him, as he couldn't find what he wanted. He turned to Natsume, who was sitting at his desk silently sleeping with a manga book over his face, and quietly asked, "Natsume…have you seen Mikan after Hotaru hit her?"

Natsume plopped the manga off his face and looked at Ruka unemotionally, "No."

Ruka nodded and stood up out of his desk and walked out of the classroom. Only Natsume, Hotaru, Tsubasa, and Misaki knew he liked Mikan, while Mikan couldn't sense it even if it hit her in the face. Ruka finally gave up after he searched the whole building and returned to the classroom. He then ran over to the group Mikan hung out with and asked, "Do you know where Mikan is?"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow as she read her book, "The dummy went out for some air. She'll come later."

"Thanks." Ruka thanked and returned to his seat next to Natsume who seemed to fall asleep again.

Back to Mikan: She felt so awesome as the breeze sweep over her closed face. Her motionless body relaxed against the Sakura tree Natsume and her shared during the school day. She wasn't asleep but close to it. Time ticked by and soon she was asleep not realizing the time.

It was now 11:40 pm and every one of Mikan's friends started to get worried about her.

"She's usually here to wake everyone up. I wonder where she is." Anna said yawning a bit.

"Really. It's freezing outside, so I don't think she's out there." Nonoko said laying her head against her desk yawning.

"Um…maybe we should stop by her room to see if she's there." Yu protested sipping on some water.

"Right. Come on guys lets go find Mikan." Anna answered standing up leading the group out.

Everyone followed from that group except for Hotaru. When Anna reached the door she turned and asked, "Hotaru aren't you going to come?"

"Why would I search for that idiot?" Hotaru answered coldly still reading.

A sweat drop slid down their heads as they left her evil aura. Ruka was slightly tired, but he over heard the group planning and walked to them, "I'll help."

"Thanks Ruka." Nonoko and Anna said sweetly as they left.

Natsume sighed and stood up walking after Ruka. Hotaru smirked and flicked a tiny camera on his shoulder. Money signs flashed inside her head as she read on.

Mikan woke up shortly after the group left the room. She stood up and stretched. A little yawn peeped out while she started walking out from under the tree's gaze. Suddenly she felt a tug on her skirt from behind her. Mikan turned and saw that a plant caught onto it. She happily took her time trying to remove it. But after her 10th try she started to get worried. Mikan was now forcefully tugging at it and trying to break it.

"Stupid plant let go!" Mikan yelled at the plant struggling against it.

The plant showed no signs of letting go. Mikan was still tugging when she felt another tug at her back. Her eye flinched with anger as she saw another plant gripping on her.

"I have no time for this!!!" Mikan squeaked now trying to run away. Quickly another plant rapped around her stomach and legs causing her to flop down onto the ground. "What's with these plants?"

"I got her know." A whisper scratched the air above Mikan.

Mikan looked up and heard another voice, "Shut up she might hear us."

"Hey retards let me go!!" Mikan yelled up at the tree with her fist in the air.

"Crap retreat." A voice said.

The plants around Mikan dispersed and Mikan got up. Quickly she left her anger there and ran back to school.

The group where in her one star room looking around.

"Mikan's not here." Yu said looking in the bathroom.

"Where is that girl at?" Nonoko said looking at her watch, "We better get back! I bet she'll be there."

"Ok." Everyone answered rushing back to the classroom.

Mikan panted and halted right in front of the door, "Can't give up…COUGH… only a little left to go." Mikan took straight off with all her power.

The clock in the classroom read 11:58 pm now. Quickly the group of searchers came running in and dropped onto their desks panting. Yu looked around and told everyone, "She's not here either."

"Hotaru. Have you seen her?" Anna pleaded sadly.

"No." Hotaru answered FINALLY placing her book down and looking at everyone.

"I'm sorry guys!" Mikan said out of breath coming into the room and falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna cried out hugging her.

"Where were you?" Nonoko asked sitting down besides her.

"Ruka was really worried." Yu said smiling at her.

Ruka flushed red and turned his back to Mikan. Mikan laughed and clutched her fists.

"Does anyone know a plant alice?" Mikan asked getting her breathing normal.

"I don't why?" Nonoko asked.

"While I was sitting outside. Plants started to capture me." Mikan answered.

Natsume over heard and glanced worriedly behind him. Ruka also paused. They both thought of the devil that sent Natsume on horrible missions, Persona, he might be targeting Mikan now.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The whole class screamed popping and bursting party favors.

Mikan cheered, until she felt a stare on her. Mikan turned and there was Natsume staring at her with nothing in his eyes. She stopped cheering at looked at him. With a cute smile and wave she signaled Natsume that she knew he was looking at her. Once Mikan turned away Natsume blushed and made a tiny smile.

Once the New Year passed the class left to finally go to bed. Mikan traveled by herself like every night. Natsume's face was still stuck in her mind. A small tint of red showed on her cheeks. Mikan reached her room carefully, without waking anyone up. When she opened her door and flicked on the lights she noticed a body by her window looking out.

Mikan sighed and closed her door and proceeded to the bathroom to get dressed while the shadow watched her. Once Mikan was out she walked to the shadow and sighed again, "What do you want now pervert?"

"Hn." Natsume answered looking away from her.

"If you came here you must have a reason. If you don't I'm going to bed." Mikan replied walking to her bed and laying down.

"Oi Polka." Natsume whispered among the room.

"Hai." Mikan said clapping off the lights.

"I'll be guarding you for a couple of days." Natsume resumed.

"Why?" Mikan asked yawning.

"I've got reasons." Natsume said turning to her lying on the bed.

"I really don't care right now. I'm about to pass out to sleep." Mikan whispered.

"I'll be sleeping here tonight." Natsume said walking to the other side of the bed and slipping under the covers.

Mikan shot up blushing, "Why!"

"Shut up. You'll wake people up." Natsume yawned laying down.

Mikan calmed down and laid down blushing, "_A guy sleeping in my bed…is that bad?"_

"Goodnight." Natsume yawned falling asleep.

Mikan nodded falling asleep besides him. Slowly time passed. First Natsume was hugging Mikan close to him before turning around. Second, Mikan hugged him close too, but they stayed that way.

"_I love you Natsume…" Mikan said in her dream._

"Oi. Wake up."

"Wake up!"

Mikan slightly opened her eyes seeing Natsume's eyes so close to hers. Their noses were touching too. Mikan closed her eyes again and reopened them getting a fuller see. Quickly Mikan gasped and flushed red. Natsume just looked at her waiting for his chance. He let no one see that he loved Mikan, not even Ruka. Then he thought, "We're old enough…" (Natsume 15, Mikan 14)

"Natsume…" Mikan gasped.

"Close your eyes." Natsume ordered staring in her eyes.

Mikan gulped and closed her eyes fast. She actually forced her eyes to stay shut. Suddenly she felt a warm press on her lips causing her to open her eyes. Natsume was the one kissing her. His hand was on her neck holding her in. Mikan turned a dark red letting Natsume kiss her. Slowly he let go and got up. Mikan was still shocked and still laid there.

"You better hurry. Class will start soon." Natsume said jumping out the window.

Mikan sat up touching her lips still blushing. But quickly she got ready and ran to school. Mikan could remember that Natsume was her first kiss and not someone who was nice to her. But a huge smile spread on her face as she ran to the classroom awaiting for another unexpected kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Only You_

Chapter 2: Mikan's Secret 

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan cheered arriving to her classroom.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko answered together.

"Do you have a cold?" Yu asked staring at her face in worry.

"No why?" Mikan answered weirdly.

"Your face is all red." Hotaru pointed out while making a robot or something.

Mikan blushed and looked away with her arms crossed, "Maybe I do have a cold."

Like every morning the Ruka-Natsume fan club squeaked and cheered as they came in. Mikan gave up her tough pose and watched as they came in. Of course Ruka said good morning, but Natsume seemed to avoid the likes of people once he reached the room. Mikan ran up to them once they sat down and gave a wave, "Good morning Ruka! Natsume!"

"Good morning Sakura-san!" Ruka replied smiling back with a bit of blush.

"Hn." Natsume answered picking up his book and started reading it.

Mikan sweat dropped and took her leave to her desk.

"Good morning students!" Narumi shouted when he entered his classroom, "I have good news! Classes are out for today! Have fun! … Also Mikan-chan can I have a word with you?"

Everyone went silent and watched Mikan, "Alright." Mikan got up and followed Narumi out of the room. Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka stared worriedly at Mikan as she left. (Hotaru wasn't really worried but you know her look T.T) Once the Sensei was gone everyone got up and took their leave while others just stayed and talked to their friends.

Ruka got up and walked to Hotaru, "Do you have any clue?"

"No." Hotaru answered standing up, "If you don't mind we can see."

"I'll go. Hey Natsume want to come?" Ruka said turning to Natsume staring at the door Mikan left in.

"No." Natsume answered leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Lets go Ruka." Hotaru took action walking out the doors with Ruka following her.

Narumi lead Mikan into a private room down the hall. The room was dark but a little came from the closed window. Mikan blinked a bit before she could see a dim figure standing by the window. Narumi sighed and patted Mikan's shoulder before leaving.

"So your Mikan Sakura. Am I right?" the figure asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Mikan asked trying to see who it is.

"I'm known as Persona." The figure stated facing her.

"Persona…" Mikan repeated, _"I've heard this name before…"_

**Flash Back**

"What's wrong with Natsume?" Mikan asked worriedly watching Natsume struggle walking to his seat.

_"Lately he's been put on missions one after another." Ruka answered sadly._

_"Why him?" Mikan said clearly._

_"Persona I guess likes to watch him suffer." Ruka stated before rushing to help Natsume._

_"Persona…" Mikan thought sadly watching Natsume suffer._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"I have a deal for you." Persona said still not letting any light come in.

"Go on…" Mikan whispered thinking of Natsume.

"If you join my team and do all the missions I assign to you. I will let Natsume go, and he can live with out dieing young." Persona responded smirking.

"You'll let Natsume go…" Mikan thought looking back her memories so far seeing Natsume in pain from all the missions, "I except, but you promise to leave Natsume alone."

"I promise. Now that you said yes meet me at your classroom around 10 pm tonight. I'll assign your first mission." Persona said right before disappearing.

Mikan nodded shaking a bit. She finally got to save Natsume, but what was she going to do. No one can find out about her meet with Persona or anything. Mikan quickly left the room with her face hidden with her bangs. Narumi-sensei disappeared too. Slowly Mikan made her way back to the classroom.

Ruka and Hotaru were around the corner with one of Hotaru's weird listening devices.

"Mikan made a deal with "Persona"." Hotaru confirmed taking off the headphones.

"Mikan…" Ruka shivered. Quickly he got up and ran around the corner and ran after Mikan.

Mikan reached the classroom and she stepped in. People didn't notice, but Natsume watched worriedly as she came in and sat at her desk with her head down. Natsume got up and walked down to her trying to see her face.

"Oi little girl what happened?" Natsume asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing." Mikan lied not looking at Natsume.

"Yea something is up. Tell me." Natsume ordered getting angry.

"Once you leave school… go get a good rest Natsume. Just relax." Mikan answered sadly. She got up hiding her face as she left the room and started towards her dorm.

Natsume lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder tug at him, "What do you want?" When he turned it was Ruka panting, "Ruka?"

"Where's Sakura!?" Ruka asked trying to breath.

"She just left. Why?" Natsume answered now facing Ruka.

"I have no time to tell you." Ruka struggled out before rushing out after Mikan.

Hotaru came strolling in like nothing happened, "What happened to Ruka?"

"What's going on?" Natsume asked narrowing his eyes.

"Mikan saved you I guess." Hotaru answered flopping down on her desk.

"Saved me?"

"Yea I over heard her voice "You'll leave Natsume alone…I except, but you promise to leave him alone." It sounded pretty desperate." Hotaru coldly said going to her reading.

Natsume froze in horror. Persona the one who made him suffer each day, and now Mikan joined. He known she would probably die on the first mission. He didn't want this to happen, especially someone he truly cared for besides Ruka. Quickly Natsume fled out the doors and ran towards Mikan's dorm.

Ruka was nearly there when he saw Mikan outside against a tree resting.

"Sakura-san!" Ruka shouted rushing to her.

"Oh, Hey Ruka-pyon." Mikan said giving a fake smile.

"Why…why did you agree Persona's deal!?" Ruka panted.

"How do you know?" Mikan asked helping Ruka sit down.

"Hotaru listened to you from one of her weird devices…just tell me Mikan. Why!" Ruka asked getting serious.

"I can't really tell… But please Ruka… Don't worry about me." Mikan sadly said getting up and started to walk away.

Ruka angrily stared down at the ground in confusion, hate, fear, and sadness. Every emotion sweep over him. He felt like he couldn't do anything to save the one he loves. Ruka got up and walked away slowly praying Mikan wouldn't really go through with it.

Natsume came up to her door and started to bang on it with all his force, "Polka-dots! Come out!"

Mikan was just arriving up the stairs when she heard Natsume screaming her nickname. She went up to the top and a sweat drop dropped. Natsume was standing there trying to push the door open.

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan asked watching him.

"Hn." Natsume realized she was behind him and he blushed a bit.

"Hurry up and ask, I've got stuff to do." Mikan said not in her cheery mode.

"Imai told me your little deal." Natsume stated angrily.

"It's none of your business. Just go home and get a good rest." Mikan answered unemotionally while she went to her door and unlocked it.

Suddenly she felt a hard surface on her back. Natsume was pinning her to the wall making sure she wouldn't escape. Mikan blushed a bit staring into his ruby eyes looking at her.

"Now tell me the whole thing!" Natsume ordered.

"Get off pervert! I have nothing to tell!" Mikan struggled trying to fight against him.

"I'm not letting go. So just tell me." Natsume said calming his voice.

Mikan stopped and looking away with a frown, "To make it short and simple, I made a deal with Persona that I would take your place."

"What!" Natsume yelled in her face clutching her wrists.

"Oww! Natsume!" Mikan squeaked in pain.

"You idiot! Do you know what you did!" Natsume said looking down in sorrow.

"Yea I did it to protect you." Mikan whispered. Natsume let her go and stepped aside.

"I didn't want this to happen. You don't even have a attack alice. What do you think you can do?" Natsume asked softly not looking at Mikan.

"A secret between us. I actually have two alices. Natsume… don't worry about me." Mikan cried out walking away in tears.

Natsume looked up in shock, _"Did she just say she had two alices!"_ He quickly calmed down and walked up to Mikan.

"Just go home…" Mikan cried shaking.

"Idiot." Natsume answered pulling Mikan into a forceful hug. Mikan was shocked as he hugged her. She could feel his eyes on her. Soon he let go and walked away with five more words, "I will still protect you…"

Mikan nodded and went into her room with a smile on her tear stained face. _"Only for you Natsume.."_

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime……..i wish I did though xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime.

Only You

Chapter 3: First Mission 

It was already 8:30 pm and Mikan was sound asleep stretched out on her bed. She did set her alarm at 10 pm but she was afraid she might sleep through it. She couldn't break her promise to Persona or Natsume would have to go through pain again.

Outside her door was Hotaru waiting for her nosey friend to suddenly start screaming or make a huge THUMP on the floor, but nothing came. Silently she waits falling asleep against the door.

10:00 pm came quickly and Mikan arose to her annoying alarm clock blaring. She quickly got up and dressed herself in a nice pair of jogging sweats and a green sweatshirt. Mikan quietly pushed her door open. Then she noticed it wasn't moving the whole motion it was, so in her own nature she pushed with all her might. Hotaru went slamming up to the wall face first.

Mikan peeked her head and had a sweat drop, "Hotaru…?"

"I'm…going…to….KILL YOU!" Hotaru roared flinging out her BAKA gun and aiming at Mikan's head.

"Ahhhh!" Mikan whispered rushing down the stairs and out the door leading to the Sakura trees.

Hotaru didn't bother to follow, but only to go back to her room and sleep.

Mikan slid past bushes and trees hoping no one would find her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder making her shudder and yip.

"It's only me." Persona's voice calmed.

Mikan phhed and turned to him, "So what's my mission?"

"The only thing you have to do is train with me for a bit." Persona stated pointing to an open area down past a couple of hills, "and at least give it your all."

"Yes sir." Mikan replied following him down to the arena.

They first started off dodging moves and attacks, but soon Persona would be using his own alice to attack making it much harder. Mikan avoided a lot and used her stealing alice to brisk it away. Training ended faster than ever. It was only midnight when Mikan arrived back home. She only got a couple of cuts and bruises, so all she had to do was patch them up so no one would see them tomorrow, especially Natsume.

Once that was token care of Mikan flopped on her bed hugging her pillow. Quickly she fell asleep sprawled on the bed. And that night she dreamed about Natsume. Her sweet Natsume.

Next morning Mikan opened her eyes in bewilderment. Her body wouldn't move. Mikan used all her force trying to move her legs before going crazy, "OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T MOVE! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

Hotaru opened her door with her natural look ( T.T ), "What are you yelling about this time?"

"Hotaru!… I NEED HELP!" Mikan cried out for help, but only to get a smack in the face with a BAKA cannon.

"Be quiet." Hotaru said sitting on her bed.

"Sorry." Mikan apologized trying to sit up but it wouldn't happen.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"My body won't move." Mikan answered squinting a bit.

"Hmmm… Ill be back after school just stay here and rest." Hotaru replied getting up and walking out the door.

"After school!!!!! AHHHH SCHOOL!!!!" Mikan shouted yelling down at her body, "Get up you peace of flesh and bone!"

At school Hotaru arrived through the door holding a funky weird device (I don't even want to imagine what she can do with it.). Anna and Nonoko minded their own business, chatting with Yu and other students.

The bell soon rang and all of Mikan's friends realized she hadn't arrived.

"That's odd." Anna said whispering.

"Usually she's here before the fan club boys." Nonoko answered thinking.

"I wonder if she got sick or something." Yu stated taking his seat.

"She's not sick." Hotaru said out of the blue making everyone jump.

"Well did you see her this morning?" Anna asked.

"Yea. She just didn't want to go." Hotaru answered picking up a book.

"I'll visit after school. How about you Nonoko, Yu?" Anna asked with a smile.

Both nodded and glanced up at Ruka watching them steadily trying to listen.

"Ruka do you want to go check on Mikan after school? I'm really worried." Anna asked walking up to him.

"Sure." Ruka said using a fake smile. He knew what was happening. Just like Natsume, Mikan would be in a lot of pain everyday now.

"I'm leaving. C ya." Natsume said swinging around the table he sat at and walked towards the door.

"Where ya going Natsume-kun?" Mochiage asked blocking his way.

"Get out of my way or you'll regret it." Natsume angrily said lifting a palm in the air to show a small fireball.

Mochiage backed away smoothly and quickly Natsume left. Ruka sighed and watched as the teacher came in and taught class.

Mikan was lying on her bed gripping the seats with force. All morning she was trying to lift her self up, but of course no success. Soon she gave all hope up and relaxed trying to feel her nerves move. Still nothing.

"What is wrong with me?" Mikan asked herself.

Suddenly she heard her door opened and slam shut. Mikan widened her eyes and shouted, "Who's in here!"

"Don't make my ears bleed. God." Natsume answered veering around the corner and into her room.

"Why are you here. Class has started already." Mikan demanded not ready to give up a war between them.

"I skipped." Natsume replied looking up and down her body.

"Then why did you come here!?" Mikan shouted madly blushing.

Natsume walked over to Mikan's bed and crawled over to her face scanning it. Mikan blushed and turned her head to the side.

"You can't move. Am I right?" Natsume asked sitting up.

"So what if I can't move?" Mikan replied back looking at him with her hazel eyes.

Natsume smirked and slumped his shoulders, "Never tell a 15 year old boy that. They could just take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't!" Mikan squeaked.

"No, you're to ugly." Natsume said lying down next to Mikan.

"Then why are you here?" Mikan asked madly and confused.

"I was worried about you." Natsume said.

Mikan gasped at the words he choose and for a second she almost smiled, "I won't forgive you for calling me ugly."

"Are you sure?" Natsume whispered in her ear making her body shiver.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked weirdly looking at him.

"Your body finally moved and you didn't notice." Natsume sighed getting closer, "now look what I have to do."

Quickly their lips were touching. His were warm on hers as hers on him. Mikan blushed wildly and suddenly her arm moved a tiny bit over to his hand. Natsume took his lips back and chuckled, "I made you move again."

"If you say I'm ugly why did you do that!" Mikan shouted out lying back closing her eyes.

"You can't always believe what I say." Natsume replied getting up and off her bed, "I'm going back to school, and please tell me when your next mission is." And soon he disappeared.

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes once more. An image of Natsume stuck in her brain. Suddenly she realized, " NATSUME YOU PERVRET BRING ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!" while Mikan was busy kissing him he actually took off her underwear with out noticing it.

Outside Natsume gave a laugh and headed for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime….

Only You

Chapter 4

The next day came and Mikan was all-better. Her muscles did get a work out, but Hotaru's potion helped ease the pain. So that day she finally got to go to school. More joyful than usual she was happy about arriving into the classroom. But that joy dropped when she saw Natsume staring coldly at her.

"Good morning Mikan!" Yu greeted from his seat.

"Good morning Yu!" Mikan cheered trying to produce her happiness up, "Good morning everyone!"

"Well good morning Mikan. Feel any better?" Anna said sweetly turning to her.

"Yup! Thanks to Hotaru!" Mikan proudly stated her best friends name. Quickly Mikan ran up to Hotaru's desk and looked down at what she was doing.

"Do you need something?" Hotaru asked sharply.

"Nope!" Mikan answered giving a wide smile.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru hit Mikan in the head with her famous BAKA gun. And like any other morning Mikan was on the ground rubbing her head having anime waterfalls spill out of her eyes. While everyone else minded their own business.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said out of the blue.

"Nani?" Mikan asked looking up at her friend.

"Tell me when your going out on another mission." Hotaru whispered down to her.

Mikan stood up and stared at Hotaru. Suddenly a huge grin popped on her face, "YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME!" and quickly Hotaru was in a death-crunching hug.

"Get…off or I'll use force." Hotaru darkened.

Mikan let go and backed off carefully. Once Mikan said goodbye she walked up to her seat and waited for her other 2 buddies to come along and join in with the class. She sat there looking down at the plain desk thinking to herself, "_If Hotaru's so worried, does she think something bad will happen?…" _She picked up her hand placed it under her chin and thought on.

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon!" many girls started to scream at the door's leading into class.

Mikan was to drained out to even hear all the unnecessary fuss over guys. Her mind was completely in sleep mode.

Natsume walked in first making a road clear for Ruka so they could walk to their seat. When reached his seat he looked to his left and saw beautiful Mikan sleeping on the desk. A small smirk spread across his face. Ruka slid in and looked at Mikan too, "She looks so cute." He laughed.

"Hn." Natsume replied throwing back his head and closing his eyes.

"Natsume what's wrong? Your face is kinda red." Ruka said turning away from the fan girls.

"Nothing." Natsume whispered covering his face. He couldn't hide it. He thought Mikan was really cute sleeping like that, even though he did see her sleep every night, but this was different. The sun made her hair sparkle while a shadow creased her face.

"Mikan! I've got something to tell you something important!" Nonoko said running to Mikan's desk.

"She's asleep…CUTE!" Anna added in bending down to Mikan's sleeping face.

Mikan twitched her hand and her eyes squinted together forcefully, "Hmmm…..Natsume…"

Nonoko and Anna giggled, while Natsume looked down at her with a sweat drop. Ruka blinked a couple times and laughed along with the two girls.

Class started earlier than usual. Narumi walked in with another gay looking outfit, "Listen up class! We're going on a felid trip today!" Everyone cheered as Narumi went on, "Get packed and we'll leave in about 30 minutes! Chow!" and he left.

Hotaru got up and slowly walked up to Mikan's seat and looked at her in her natural look, "Get up baka!" No answer came from Mikan so Hotaru brought out her BAKA gun and fired once at her head.

"Ouch…" Mikan whimpered patting her head still having her eyes closed.

"I'll do it again!" Hotaru said coldly about ready to go another round.

"Hang on Imai!!" Ruka shouted waving his arms around, "Won't you try something more…reasonable?"

Hotaru looked at him ( T.T ), "No." Hotaru punched Mikan's head once more. Mikan shot up and screamed.

"Oh Hi Hotaru. Was I asleep?" Mikan asked putting a weak smile on.

Hotaru pulled Mikan up and stated, "We're going to go pack for our field trip."

"Flied trip?!" Mikan cheered returning to her normal state.

"Yes. Come on." Hotaru answered pulling Mikan out the doors.

"Bye Natsume! Bye Ruka!" Mikan laughed being pulled away.

"Bye Mikan." Ruka said blushing a bit.

"Whatever." Natsume said unemotionally. He got up and left with Ruka, going to go pack.

Everyone made it on time to the classroom and they were all boarded on a charter bus. Mikan was slumped against the cold window sleeping. Hotaru was next to her working on a new invention. Ruka and Natsume were behind them. Natsume was reading another one of his manga while Ruka petted his rabbit.

"Ok class! We will be arriving at the hotel in about 2 hours. So please do something to keep yourself calm." Narumi said taking a seat up front.

"Oi Mikan can you help me?" Hotaru looked over to Mikan, "Mikan?"

"What's wrong Imai?" Ruka asked peeking around the seat.

"I'm getting worried. That idiot is sleeping to much…" Hotaru replied poking her shoulder.

"Your right… I wonder why?" Ruka questioned himself.

Natsume raised his eyes from his manga and peeked over the seat to see what was up, "So what's wrong?"

Hotaru looked up and looked at Natsume weirdly, "Why would you care?"

"I don't care, just tell me." Natsume demanded.

"Just look at her. There is a problem." Hotaru stated returning to her project.

Ruka nodded and put his bunny down and sat down next to Hotaru to help her in place of Mikan. Natsume glanced at Hotaru before putting his hand on her cheek. Suddenly Mikan sat up straight rubbing her eyes, "Natsu…..me?"

"Yes?" Natsume smirked down at her.

Mikan looked up and asked, "Why did you touch my cheek?"

Hotaru dropped her screwdriver and faced Mikan, "He touched you!"

Mikan tilted her head and started to fall asleep again. Natsume sighed and picked her up, "She can sit with me."

Ruka's mouth dropped as he placed his beloved Mikan on his lap. Hotaru sighed and returned to work. Natsume kept his hand on her head keeping her awake.

"Oi Polka, why are you so sleepy?" Natsume asked staring out the window.

"Persona gave me some pills that would ease the pain in my muscles…" Mikan mumbled.

"I order you to stop taking the pills." Natsume said putting a little edge into it.

"But…" Mikan started.

"No but's. Just try to stay awake alright?" Natsume asked looking down into her empty hazel eyes.

"ok…" Mikan said pressing her face with her hands.

The charter got lost about 3 times (It always happens) and they had to turn around a couple of times. Ruka was still sitting next to Hotaru who was still working on a new invention. After one more tweak Hotaru lifted the invention and pointed it at Ruka's head. ( O.O ) A smirk filled her face when she pulled the trigger. Ruka ducked his head hoping to avoid it. No luck, he was thrown from his seat and slumped over the armchair.

Natsume still had Mikan on his lap keeping her awake and giving her energy drinks (YAY). Mikan was staring up at Natsume's ruby eyes staring out the window. She felt funny laying on his lap while his fans gave death stares make her feel even funnier. Soon her eyes started to feel heavy. Quickly her eyes closed and she was asleep. Suddenly a tight pinch pulled her cheek making her open her eyes and see who made her wake up. A sweat drop fell when she saw Natsume pinching her cheek with Hotaru's look on him.

"I told you stay awake Baka." Natsume said forcefully.

"I can't help it." Mikan pouted sitting up and off of Natsume's lap. Then she sat close to Ruka and put her head on his shoulder, "He'll let me sleep."

Ruka blushed and laughed, "Uhh….Mikan…"

SMACK!

"OWE!!" Mikan cried holding her head tightly.

"Idiot." Natsume confirmed smacking her head softer.

Sorry if this chapter was to "simple", but give me a little break, homework is killing me. Oh yeah thank you for the reviews! I hope you find my next chapter a little better.

3,

Jess


	5. Chapter 5

ELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT!!

Only you

Chapter five: Mikan's Fun 2 days PART 1 

Once night fell the field trip bus arrived at the hotel. Everyone awed as a huge swimming area floated by along side a mini jucuzi. Then the hotel showed itself. It was hugmungus, showing off many glowing windows spreading light over the dark lawns.

Mikan happily stared at the wonderlious site. A wide smile spread across her face, "Are you excited Natsume?"

"No. Why would I." Natsume answered while lifting his head from his head rest.

"BOO! You ruin all the fun." Mikan cooed looking at him.

"Natsume opened one eye and looked down at her cute face, "Or maybe it's you, ugly."

Mikan angrly gasped and folded her arms across her chest, pouting. Ruka twisted his head around the seat (ouch) to see poor Mikan. "You're not ugly. Don't listen to what Natsume tells you."

Natsume madly glanced at Ruka and replied, "She's way ugly."

Mikan formed a face like (O.O) and whispered, "but you thought I was beautiful."

Ruka raised and eyebrow and looked at Natsume. "What?"

Before they could hear his answer the bus stopped and opened its doors. Teens swooped out carrying their bags. Hotaru quickly dragged Mikan away from the two boys and pulled her through the door of the hotel.

"Alright class! I will hand out a key to two who want to stay together, so find someone!" Narumi cheered.

"Hotaru, I'll be right back I dropped my earing outside I think." Mikan said feeling her ear and running out the doors.

Ruka walked to Hotaru after squezzing through girls, "Where's Mikan?"

"She—"" Hotaru was interrupted by Narumi.

"Oh oh oh Ruka. I never thought you were this way!" Narumi laughed.

Ruka eked and started waving his arms, "No! Narumi! I don't want to stay with Imai!"

"To bad so sad." Narumi giggled plopping a key into Ruka's hand ; skipped away.

"Oh gezz…" Ruka sighed. "I really wanted to stay with Mikan." He thought.

Mikan searched outside for her missing ear ring, not aware what was happening inside. Suddenly a hand graved her pony-tail making her yip in shock.

"Is this what your looking for?" Natsume's voice asked from behind.

Mikan turned around and looked at the hand out stretched to her. Inside was a single blue stub laying softly. She graved it, "Thank you Natsume!"

"There you are!" Narumi's voice singed behind the two, "So Natsume finally stepped up to the plate?"

"Shut you gay." Natsume shouted angerly

"Narumi- sensei!" Mikan laughed hugging him tightly.

"I came out here to give you this." Narumi stated holding out an key.

"A key?" Mikan asked picking it up.

"It's a key to you and Natsume's room." Narumi said sweetly.

"Our room?" Natsume said trying to be angry, but he was happy about maybe staying in the same room as Mikan.

"Yes. There are two separate beds, so don't worry. Naturally I wouldn't let a high hormone boy in with a sweet innicent little girl, but I trust you that you wouldn't do anything "out of order"." Narumi sang looking at Natsume.

"Out of order?" Mikan asked confused.

"I'm glad you asked Mikan, now I can tell you all the secrets to adult hood!" Narumi cheered hugging her shoulders.

"I don't think so." Natsume madly said grabbing Mikan's hand and pulling her with him towards the hotel.

"HAVE FUN YOU TWO!!!" Narumi shouted happily over the lawn.

Inside

"Please Imai I don't want it to be this way!" Ruka cried being pulled by Hotaru holding her BAKA gun.

"Shut up." Hotaru demanded throwing Ruka inside the room and following.

"HOTARU!" Mikan's lovely voice rang through out the hall.

Before Hotaru could turn Mikan was already attached to her, "Get off."

"Na-uh." Mikan answered snuggling in Hotaru's shirt.

Hotaru sighed and pointed her gun at Mikan, "Go away."

Mikan backed off and walked straight back. Natsume sighed and pulled her to him, "Where's Ruka?"

Hotaru pointed into the room and quickly she went in and locked the door. Mikan rasied a eyebrow and laughed, "That Hotaru."

"Come on." Natsume ordered walking down the hallway ahead of them.

"Ah! Wait!" Mikan giggled following after rushing up to his side. Even though she couldn't see Natsume had a tint of red on his face, but his bangs hid it. He couldn't wait to finally spend time with her alone after so long. And now he had a chance to seize it and make it worth while.

Sorry if it was to short, but I have like tons of homework to finish. I'll try to update every two days, so wait for me!


	6. Chapter 5 12

Ello guys! Sorry if I keep you waiting! There's only one thing on mi mind. What does it mean to be on the Alert list? I'm new so yeah. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

I do not own this anime.

Only You

Chapter 5 ½: Mikan's Fun 2 Days

Mikan shifted from side to side on the bed. Usually she wore something more…outstretched, but since there was a pervert sleeping in the same room she decided to wear a nice pair of tight jammies. But there was another problem, she couldn't sleep with the T.V. on.

Mikan sat up and ruffled her eyes, "Aren't you tired? Go to bed already."

Natsume was lying on the couch facing towards Mikan staring at the T.V., "Make me."

"Arrgh." Mikan mumbled getting up and bringing her pillow with. Quickly she attacked Natsume flinging the pillow at him looking for the controller.

"I don't think so." Natsume stated pointing a finger at the pillow.

O.O "It went up in flames…" Mikan staggered.

"Your fault. I told you I'm not tired so go to bed." Natsume dumped out on her.

Mikan turned and starting walking towards the beds. Then she stopped in the middle. Natsume sprung his eyes in confusion as she glanced at bed to bed. Suddenly Mikan jumped onto Natsume's bed and nuzzled herself under the blankets.

"Oi, Little girl get off my bed!" Natsume whispered madly rushing over to her.

"I don't have a pillow so how can I sleep?" Mikan said back peacefully.

Natsume sighed and turned off the T.V. Just before Mikan fell asleep. The bed bounced and the cover was pulled off of her. She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped. Natsume was facing away from her…lying on the same bed.

"What do you think your doing?" Mikan asked pulling the covers back.

"Hey you're the one who stole my bed." Natsume angrily whispered tugging on the covers.

"You're the one who blew up my pillow!" Mikan shouted pulling harder.

"Just shut up and go to bed." Natsume ordered sharing the blanket.

Mikan blushed and closed her eyes. "Thank yo" Mikan thought but suddenly she was freezing. He took the blanket off of her and took it all. Mikan face made a terrible frown and she quickly got up once again and graved the blanket from her bed.

"I'm going to see Ruka." Mikan madly whispered as she opened the door to the room.

"Ruka why him?" Natsume asked sitting up.

"He'll be kind to me!" Mikan stated spitting her tong at him before slamming the door.

Mikan cautionally took step-by-step down the hallway not trying to go smacking into any walls or trip. She was very tired and she really wanted to sleep but Natsume's stubbornness filled her mind making her leak out anger and accidentally running into a wall.

"Um…Mikan?" Ruka's voice quivered from above her.

Mikan looked up and saw her dear blonde boy 'friend', "Ruka! I'm happy to see you…"

"What is it Mikan? And why are you dragging a blanket behind you?" Ruka asked putting on a little smile.

"Natsume keeps waking me." Mikan cried out yawning.

Ruka sighed and grabbed her hand, "Come on you can sleep with Hotaru……if she'll let you."

"Thank you." Mikan happily proclaimed dragging the blanket behind her.

"What is that thing doing here?" Hotaru asked madly pointing at half sleeping Mikan.

A sweat drop slid down Ruka's head, "Natsume was giving her trouble so……"

"I still won't allow it. She can sleep with you." Hotaru yawned falling back asleep.

"Wa? Wait Imai! She can't sleep with me!" Ruka gasped blushing.

"It's ok Ruka. Natsume used to sleep with me a lot." Mikan giggled yawning.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked leading the way.

"Yea." Mikan replied walking into a different room. In the corner was a huge bed. Mikan laughed and flopped on it, "finally."

Ruka got in hesitantly trying not to touch Mikan, " Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ruka and thank you…" Mikan answered falling asleep.

Ruka turned and stared at her. He traced her beautiful face sculpture down to her smooth pale hands. A little smile came over his own face as he scooted closer and tucking him self in. That night…surely Ruka's dream came true. He finally got to be with Mikan all alone.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Get up you pervert!" Hotaru screamed killing Natsume with her BAKA shots.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Natsume yelled back trying not to hit her.

"My problem is, is that you made that 'thing' come into my room. What did you do this time?" Hotaru shouted making the face. ( U.U )

"I didn't do anything! She's the one who started it!" Natsume stated back lying on the bed.

"Yea. Ok. What if I told you to come with me, would you?" Hotaru asked folding her arms.

"Depends…" Natsume replied looking at the alarm clock. "It's 5:30 in the morning…jezz…" he thought yawning.

"What if I told you the two names…'Mikan and Ruka'." Hotaru answered back with force.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and sat up, "What about them?"

"Just come along." Hotaru sighed walking down the hall to her room. "Go in through there…and please don't kill anyone."

Natsume gulped knowing something bad happened. Quickly he opened the door and a sweat drop flew off of him, "Your point Imai?"

"Look closer." Hotaru called out from her room.

Natsume squinted his eyes to look at the lumps. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he rushed over to pull off the cover. There, underneath was Ruka tightly holding Mikan with his head on her head. Anger pulverized Natsume's trust as he picked up Ruka from his sleeping position, "What are you doing?"

Ruka yawned and smiled, "Good morning Natsume…Did you come and pick up Mikan?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes and flung Ruka to the wall, "No stupid. Look around."

Ruka yanked his eyes open. There he saw Mikan peacefully sleeping with her shirt above her belly button and her pants were UN buttoned, "EII!!! Natsume this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh yea right." Natsume snarled pointing to Mikan's shirt.

"She just slept in my bed! What harm done! At least I didn't make her sad and run off." Ruka bit back.

Natsume glared at Ruka and turned to Mikan, "Oi! Wake up!"

"Nat….sume?" Mikan asked slightly opening her eyes.

"Yea it's me! Now get up!" Natsume ordered pinching her cheek.

"OWW!!! Stop that!" Mikan demanded punching his hand away.

"Leave her alone Natsume. She's tired from last night." Ruka said. Suddenly his face dropped and he covered his mouth, "NOT LIKE WE DID IT! BUT SINCE SHE WAS KICKED OUT SHE MUST BE TIRED!!!!" he knew he made it worse.

Natsume sighed and picked up Mikan in his arms, "If she's tired she can go to our room."

"But Ruka's bed in comfortable." Mikan yawned putting her tired face in Natsume's chest.

"Bye Ruka." Natsume said in a deadly voice. Ruka froze and nodded.

When Natsume stepped out Hotaru was leaning against the wall with a smirk, "A little jealous…"

"Whatever." Natsume replied walking down the hallway and into their room. Once he got in he quietly placed Mikan down on his bed, "Mikan tell me what Ruka and you did."

"We talked I think… and I fell asleep." Mikan whispered.

"Anything else?" Natsume anxiously asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Mikan answered stretching.

"Good…" Natsume replied sighing.

Mikan sat up and rubbed her eyes. With a weird crooked smile she asked, "Did ya miss me?"

(U.U), "Nope. I actually slept better without you here." Natsume answered turning his gaze to outside. (LIAR!)

"Ok fine I'll stay with Ruka again tonight." Mikan stated folding her arms in disapproval.

"I don't think so." Natsume mumbled turning to her again, but with a smile.

Mikan backed away, "You're creeping me out, pervert."

"You know what. You keep calling me pervert even though I haven't dome anything out of the ordinary, but if you want me to show you what a real pervert is like I'm willing to abide."

"Mikan's smile and eye twitched, "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT FOR EVEN THINKING THAT!!!!!" Mikan screamed as loud as she could.

"Nat-uh." Natsume replied touching her leg.

Quickly the whole hotel was shaken by her screaming high pitch noise filling the air. Only god knows what will happen next…………

Sorry for keeping you wait for an update. Lately my teachers are giving us over loads of homework this quarter, so I'll try my best to make more chapters soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime!

Only You 

Chapter 5 (end) : Mikan's fun two days (Not the end of series but chapter.)

"Ruka-pyon!"

"Natsume-kun!" all the fan girls squealed watching as the two cutest boys in their class walk out to the pool area. Ruka was wearing gorgeous blue trunks making his eyes shine brighter than usual. Natsume was wearing red trunks matching his eyes.

"Why do all of them freak out?" Hotaru asked sitting on the edge of the pool by Mikan.

"I really don't know." Mikan giggled jumping in. Mikan wore a cute 2-piece that was a bright green. Hotaru was wearing normal cloths. (why would she wear a stupid bikini anyway. Lol.)

"Baka! Make sure you don't get me wet or God help you." Hotaru said putting her feet into the water.

"I'll try not to." Mikan lied smirking before diving down.

"Where's Mikan?" Ruka asked walking over to Hotaru splashing her feet around carefully.

Hotaru quickly pointed out to the idiot splashing around like a drowning person in them idle of the pool, "Looks like she's drowning herself."

"I'll save you Mikan!" Ruka heroically stated diving in the water and paddling towards her.

Natsume let out a sigh and sat a couple of feet away from the mad scientist.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Hotaru asked peering behind her.

"Nope." Natsume yawned laying back.

"Do you want to help me with something?" Hotaru asked smirking.

"No way." Natsume barked back backing up a bit.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "OK."

Out in the pool Ruka and Mikan were flinging water at each other and swimming around laughing. Natsume watched as some other groups called them over to play. Suddenly Ruka ducked under water and Mikan got on him. Natsume's eyes filled with anger as Ruka lifted Mikan up, holding her delicate, soft legs around his neck.

"They're playing "Chicken". What a stupid game." Hotaru whined glancing back at poor Natsume boiling up in the sun, "Just go already!"

Natsume pierced his eyes at his so-called friend and the girl he loved, touching and playing. Quickly he stood up and walked to the side, which Mikan sat on.

"Oh hey Natsume! Want to pla" Mikan was saying before she was pushed in by Natsume's foot.

"EHI! Mikan are you ok!?" Ruka asked reaching a hand down to Mikan in the water.

"Why did you do that!" Mikan coughed getting out.

"None of your business." (U.U) Natsume answered facing away.

"Your so rude!" Mikan cried out and running away towards the hotel.

BAKA!

"Idiot." Hotaru sighed when she shot Natsume over with her baka gun.

Evening

"A----------h---." Mikan peacefully relaxed inside her private bathtub (well more like Jacuzzi). Later on after the incident, Mikan quickly escaped to a private sauna located by the Jacuzzi's. She asked Hotaru to come along, but like Hotaru, she didn't.

Mikan laid back her head and smiled brightly as the hot water made her skin relax.

"Why are you so happy?" a voice asked from the smoke.

"WhoWho's in here!?" Mikan ordered glancing around.

"Its just me." The voice answered appearing from the smoke.

Mikan's mouth dropped and her eyes turned down, "Natsume!"

Natsume was the one. He was standing right in front of her in a towel (how dreamy!). Fast, he climbed in and placed his arms on the sides. Mikan could only stare in shock.

"Wh!Why are you here!?" Mikan demanded blushing pointing at him.

Natsume looked away and answered, "Cause I wanted to."

Mikan sighed madly and stood up with a towel in her hand, "Fine I'll leave!"

"I never said you had to leave." Natsume replied squinting at her.

Mikan shot her nose in the air, "If you're here you'll have nothing nice to say and I'm not going to stop to your level."

Mikan quickly rushed out leaving Natsume all alone. He sighed and got out and walked after her.

"Open stupid door!" Mikan shouted kicking her rooms' door.

"Uh…Mikan what's wrong?" Ruka asked appearing at her side.

"It won't open" Mikan replied having water fall tears fall.

"Lets go down to the counter and ask for help." Ruka stated pushing her shoulder towards the elevator.

"Ok!" Mikan cheered trying to hide the pain in her foot. They walked to the elevator shaft and Mikan pushed the button to go down.

"Where do you think you're going!" Hotaru asked angrily, standing by Ruka.

"NOHELP ME MIKAN!!" Ruka yelled fearfully while being dragged into Hotaru's room.

Mikan stood there, eye flinching, and a sweat drop rolled off. "_What the heck was that about?" _Suddenly the 'cling' of the elevator made her turn towards it. "EHHAAAA!"

"God shut up." Natsume barked picking at his ear.

"Stop popping out of no where and I'll act normal!" Mikan shouted walking into the elevator, "Anyways, just leave me alone. I got to go downstairs to grave another stupid key."

Natsume smirked evilly, "What, you lost it?"

SMACK!

"What was that for!?" Natsume madly yelled rubbing his head.

Mikan humphed and turned away, "Don't be so rude."

"Whatever." Natsume replied walking out and turning the corner fast.

_"Man what a rude boy…I wonder if he'll get married with such attitude." Quickly the elevator door snapped shut_ making Mikan jump from her thought. As she felt the floor sinking down with her, a strange sound roared above her. Naturally people would look up and see, but Mikan wasn't in the mood and ignored it.

SNAP! CRACKLE! (POP! No I'm joking.)

The elevator stopped making Mikan flop to the ground. The power flickered off leaving her in the dark. "Eh?" Mikan asked herself sitting up. The only noise was more snaps and a couple of voices.

"Hey is anyone in there!?" a voice yelled through the shaft.

"Uh…YEA!" Mikan shouted back not trying to make any sudden movements.

"Don't try to move or the cables might give out!" the voice called up again. "And don't worry we'll get you out!"

"Thank you!" Mikan cried down leaning up against the side of the elevator. _"I don't like the dark…usually Natsume's always there but…WAIT WHY AM I THINKNIG OF HIM NOW!" _Mikan sighed and hugged her knees. _"Well I have to get through it alone, but it's totally different. I'm in an elevator, stuck on one cable, that holds onto my life…I'M GONNA DIE!!! OH GOD HELP ME!!!" _Mikan starting crying and flinging her head around.

SNAP!

"AHHH!" Mikan screamed fearing the worse. She peeked open one eye and took a deep breath, "I'm saved."

"Mikan are you down there!?" Anna's voice asked sacredly.

"Eh! Anna!" Mikan cried out happily._ "Finally someone!."_

"Ah! It's Mikan!" many voices said.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Narumi asked sweetly.

Mikan rose her head and sent back up, "I'm fine…maybe…"

"What do you mean maybe!" Ruka asked.

"Well the powers off!" Mikan answered looking around.

"Well just stay put for awhile." Narumi said concerned.

Mikan sat there hugging her knees and listening to everyone talking. She was scared, she couldn't lie about that. But she was most afraid of dieing and not getting to see anyone again. _"Today's not a happy day…"_ Mikan cried out throwing her key down to the floor. CREAK! Mikan's hair on her neck rose while many of her friends started freaking out. _"What can I do?…"_

_Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long. I truly am sorry. Don't worry about me quieting this story, because I always to finish what I started. THANK YA ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! CHOW for now!_


	8. Chapter 7

Only You 

Chapter Seven: Saved

The air was freezing along with the walls. Only snaps could be heard outside the empty box. Mikan was silently waiting for some one to help, but it never came. Her legs and arms have already fell asleep making her unable to move around. Everyone's voices fainted in and out around the snap noises, while Mikan could hear teachers reacting to the situation. All Mikan could do was stay quiet and wait. It was confirmed a little bit ago that there was 5 cables left rendering her life. Only fear could fill Mikan's mind. She didn't want to die. It was too soon. And if she died Natsume would have to go on missions again and be in more pain. But what could she do?

"Mikan are you still awake?" Narumi called down the shaft.

"Yea." Mikan replied opening her eyes.

She heard a sigh and "Do you see a emergency door on the top of the elevator?"

Mikan looked up and squinted. In the middle was a different roof pattern, "I think, but it's so dark in here."

"Ok Mikan that's all I needed." Narumi answered.

Mikan laid down her head down on her shoulder for support. She couldn't move much or the cables might snap and she'll die for sure. Mikan took a deep breath and calmed down. _"I wonder how I'll be saved."_

"Phsst." A whip of air struck her face.

"What was that?" Mikan asked opening her eyes towards the way the air came from. Far in the corner was a hole with a little light showing through. Softly Mikan got onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the hole. Light creaks made her hurry to it. "I wonder…" Mikan said to herself looking at the size of the hole. Quickly she put her head out and looked down, "Wow! That's a long drop!" _"What other choice do I have…?"_

Quickly Mikan swung her legs out softly and looked up the shaft, "Hey anyone up there?"

"It's Mikan!" many voices called out.

"Mikan what are you doing!?" Nonoko called down only seeing a dark shadow sticking out of the side of the elevator.

"Is Mochiage up there?" Mikan asked trying not to look down.

"Well yea, but why?" Anna replied looking over the edge like Nonoko.

"Ask him if he can carry me up there with his alice." Mikan answered.

Anna and Nonoko disappeared and Mikan sighed. _"Man…don't look down Mikan…do not look down…"_

"He said he can try… but Mikan are you sure?" Anna called down.

"I'm willing to do anything…" Mikan mumbled closing her eyes.

"Alright!" Mochiage shouted appearing on the top, "but don't take it like I want to." Quickly he raised his hands and closed his eyes to concentrate. Mikan closed her eyes to trying not to use her Nullify alice while in mid air.

"Ah! You're doing it Mochiage!" Sumire cheered watching as Mikan was lifted up.

"Damn….your heavy." Mochiage whispered trembling.

Ruka and Hotaru stood there not even breathing let alone moving. Natsume was behind them watching carefully.

"She's almost here!" Anna squealed.

Mochiage opened his eyes in shock and admittedly looked down, "Mikan are you alright!"

"Eh! What happened!" Sumire asked confused.

"Yeah…I'm ok…" Mikan stated upwards. Mochiage lost his concentrate when Anna squealed and dropped Mikan. Now she was hanging on the edge of the elevator with one hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drop you! I'll try again!" Mochiage laughed putting his hands up again.

"He dropped her!" Ruka shouted running to the group of people around Mochiage.

"Everyone shut up!" Sumire ordered.

Everyone shut up and watched amused. Mikan sighed and once again was lifted up. _"Don't drop me! Please!"_ Slowly Mikan was lifted up a bit until she was on top of the elevator.

"Sorry Mikan…I can't lift you…" Mochiage stated panting.

Mikan's eye twitched and she answered, "Thank you."

"Mikan are you ok!" Ruka shouted downwards.

"Ruka?" Mikan said puzzled looking up at the figure leaning over the opening.

Quickly everyone was pushed away and she couldn't hear anyone anymore. Quickly Mikan turned to the wires connecting the elevator and the shaft. She smirked and held onto one of them. She raped her legs around and started to climb up. Sweat pelts flew off while tears stained her eyes. _"I can make it! I can see everyone again!"_ Mikan kept climbing till she was close to the edge. With a gulp she jumped towards the edge of the opening shaft.

Mikan stretched out her arm to the max reaching out. At that moment she had her life flash before her eyes. Her eyes widened and she looked at the edge and her. She knew she wouldn't make it, but she wasn't going to give up. She still had to find out who was her mother, and see her grandpa once more. Anyways she was too young to die. Mikan closed her eyes and reached harder. A sudden prick to the finger woke her up from thought. Her hand just skinned the side, but there was nothing to grave onto. A scream left her mouth as she was thrown down wards.

Mikan pinched her eyes closed waiting for the worst, but she didn't feel anything. She fearfully lifted one eye open and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure over her holding onto her wrist. Quickly she was pulled up out of the shaft. Mikan dropped to her knees and panted.

"Are you ok?" the figure asked coughing.

"Yea…what about you?" Mikan asked looking up. "EH!!!"

Natsume was standing there with his hands on his hips staring down at her. Mikan was shocked. She never thought that Natsume would ever go that far to save her.

"What's with your face? It makes me sick." Natsume said turning away.

Mikan stood up and walked up to Natsume. Quickly she embraced him and started to cry, "Thank you Natsume! I was so scared…" Little whimpers came out as she cried against him. Natsume sweetly held her close and patted her back for comfort. Once she calmed down, Natsume picked her up in his arms and placed her on her bed in the hotel.

"You're not heavy…" Natsume blurted out looking down at his sweet princess slept. Natsume gave one more smirk before going to sleep himself.

Sorry if it was kind of short for you all, but I just to hurry it up since I still have a review sheet to do. Anyways I'll update soon! Maybe even today!


	9. Chapter 8

Only You Chapter 8: First Mission 

Morning came quickly and left in a rush. Soon everyone was back in the Academy's walls. Poor Natsume had to carry Mikan all morning, because the idiot wouldn't wake up. But he was happy she stayed asleep. He could finally spend time alone with her, even though she wasn't awake. Once he stepped foot in her room the sleeping beauty woke up in his arms tugging on his sleeve to put her down.

"How long was I out?" Mikan asked cutely rubbing her eyes.

Natsume turned his head to hide the blush, "All morning."

Mikan slowly pulled out her hair bands and puffed her hair down against her back. Actually Mikan looked even more adorable with her hair down, but Natsume couldn't dare tell her. "I'm sorry if you carried me around."

"No problem. You might want to get dressed and go back to classes." Natsume spoke out quickly trying to not look at Mikan.

Mikan groaned and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a school uniform, "Are you going to be there?"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't know. Mikan sighed and walked to the bathroom, "You should really go to school you know. So you can be smart."

"Take your own advice. I'm smarting then you." Natsume argued turning towards the window.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Mikan shouted throwing a sandal at his head making his eye twitch.

"You're not going to get away with that!" Natsume barked burning the sandal. Mikan's mouth dropped and she recovered with a slam of the bathroom door.

"You better not peek!" Mikan yelled from inside the bathroom.

"What would make you think I would, ugly girl!" Natsume answered lying down on the bed, inhaling her sweet scents.

Before he could sit up Mikan was out glaring at him, "You'll pay for that." Quickly she flicked her nose in the air and brushed her hair down, "Get ready for what's coming today." Then she was out the door.

Natsume sat still on the bed confused. _"Get ready for what's coming today? What the hell?" _and in a blink Natsume was out of Mikan's room and off towards school.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Wow Mikan! Your so pretty!" Anna sparkled staring at Mikan's long hair. Even Sumire had her mouth drop after the gorgeous brown hair girl skipped in.

"Thank you Anna! I decided I needed change." Mikan laughed stealing glances at Hotaru.

"Why so sudden?" Nonoko asked folding papers.

Mikan shrugged and smiled, "I've got a little business to take care off." Just as she said it Natsume strolled in with hands in pocket and a swarm of girls following.

As he sat down he stole a glance at "his" girl. A vain popped out of his head as he saw all the guys in class flirting with her. To his shock Mikan responded with a cute smile or a flick of her hair making her scent flow through the room.

Ruka walked up to Natsume and sat down, "This is sickening…"

"Huh?" Natsume replied strangely looking at his best friend. _"I thought he was 'deeply' in love with Mikan."_

Ruka turned to Natsume and waterfall tears squirted out, "I can't even get close and all those guys all over her!"

Natsume sighed and looked down again. Anger filled his body while guys were lovey dovey around her. All the other girls were already sharpening their weapons. Ruka kept quiet when he saw his face, and he let go a deep breath.

Once the boys retreated the girls crowded around her, "You're dead Mikan!"

"Why?" Mikan asked putting a finger to her head.

"BECAUSE…" all of them were cut off as Hotaru came up behind Mikan dragging along her evil aura making all the girls shriek and go away.

"You did that for ME!" Mikan said happily hugging Hotaru.

BAKA! BAKA!

"IDIOT!" Hotaru yelled stomping Mikan's face to the ground with her baka gun.

"Owwwww!!!" Mikan cried sitting up rubbing her head.

Suddenly Mikan felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Persona standing over her. Everyone was in gasp and shock. Quietly some people started whispering. Natsume looked out from his book and his mouth dropped while the book fell onto the floor. Ruka was token back too. Both eyes were wide open while his mouth hung open.

"You've got a mission. Come along." Persona said breaking the silence.

"Hai (yes)." Mikan answered standing up and looking at everyone.

Quickly Persona put arm on her shoulder and guided Mikan to the door.

"Stop right there Persona!" a voice pierced the quiet room.

"Well isn't the little neko. What do you want?" Persona asked genitally.

"What do you think you're doing! Taking her out of class like this!?" Natsume ordered angrily.

Persona sighed and responded, "You had to do the same thing so why are you askin'?"

Natsume gripped his hands and his teeth. Ruka sat there looking at Persona to Mikan to Natsume. Mikan's face was hidden by her bangs but everyone could tell she wasn't happy.

"There's no more time Mikan. Lets move." Persona said pushing Mikan more.

Mikan raised her head and looked at Natsume. His face was horrid. Both eyes were lifted to the maximum to the top of his head while his mouth hung a bit open, "I'm sorry Natsume…" she whispered giving him a fake little smile before disappearing.

"DAMN!" Natsume cursed slamming his fist down on the desk. Ruka shot up and stared at Natsume.

"Calm down Natsume. Here, lets skip class and relax and wait for Sakura to come back." Ruka said trying to comfort him.

"It's no use…" Natsume mumbled before rushing out of the classroom leaving everyone in shock.

"Ah! Natsume! MATTE! (Wait)." Ruka shouted chasing after him.

_"Damn! Why does she have to go! I was right there! He could of took ME! Why! Why! Why…"_ Natsume screamed in his mind as he climbed the Sakura tree and sat on the branch splitting leaves into halves._ "I don't want Mikan to die…"_

………………………………………………………………………………...

"All you have to do is get past that door and retrieve a box labeled '497'. Can you do that?" Persona asked quietly sitting on a branch.

Mikan was also on the branch with him, but she was standing so she could see, "It looks to easy. Tell me everything."

Persona sighed then chuckled, "Well there might be some men, so kill them if you have too."

Mikan gulped and looked down at him, "Kill?"

"That would be the only way to get through, so might as well." Persona answered jumping down off the branch and onto the ground, "Report back to your room when you're done."

Mikan nodded and watched him leave. Once he was gone she jumped down and sneaked up to the bushes. Mikan had got a lot of training with Persona so she felt pretty confident, but the 'kill' thing crossed her mind. All through training Persona told her how to quickly kill a person so it wouldn't be so bother some. Mikan gulped one more time and walked forward.

The shed looked even farther away then when she was in the tree. She kept walking making sure on one would hear her, but it seemed it was miles away. Mikan quickly ran. She wanted to get through this mission as fast as she could. Once she got back she'd probably have to explain everything to everyone, but that's better then not seeing them ever again.

"An intruder!" a voice screamed causing uproar among the shed.

Mikan stopped and got into her fighting position. Men jumped in front of her and to the back. She dropped her head and sighed, "Please back off or I'll have to kill you all…"

"Hehe! Right little girl!" a man shouted pointing is finger at her.

Mikan twitched her head when he said 'little girl'. She shook it off and bit her lip, "Ok then prepare yourself." Mikan reached down into her sock and pulled out a gun. Persona had bought it for her since she refused to use her alices. The gun had an imprint "M.K." and was outlined in red. Mikan smirked and pulled the trigger. This gun wasn't any normal gun. Instead of bullets it shot out a ray of blue light, like a laser, but more powerful.

All the guys in front quickly fell dead onto the ground making the other ones behind scream and run. Mikan pointed the gun down and started towards the shed. A little more confident, Mikan pulled the door open not even looking for any traps. Just as she stepped in, many knives were unbolted from the wall and were flying at her.

Mikan screamed a bit as she dodged some, but the others sliced her clothes and skin. Once the first attack was finished Mikan put her hand to her head and laughed out, "I should've checked before I would get myself hurt!"

Suddenly a clapping noise echoed the shed passing through Mikan's ears and to outside. "I'm surprised a new student could make it this far!" Off in the shadow was a thin figure sitting on a box wearing a dark outfit making Mikan have to squint to see him. "I suppose you're here for this box?"

Mikan gulped and pulled the gun in front of her, pointing it at the man, "Move or die."

"Oh. Stingy. And may I ask who you are?" the man stated walking out of the shadows. He had pearly white hair and red eyes. Mikan shoke, but Persona told her not to show you're afraid when you're on a mission, and this was her first mission and she didn't want to make a bed image towards him. If she did he would probably take Natsume again. Mikan wasn't going to let that happen.

"I should be asking that!" Mikan struggled out jiggling her gun a bit. _"Oh god…I hate this! How could Natsume bare with this?…"_

Mikan blinked and she gasped, he was gone! "You can't blink around me or you'll die." A whisper shivered up her spine making the gun drop onto the cement floor.

Mikan quickly threw a kick to her back, turning around with it. There he was shrugging his shoulders smiling, "You're better than I thought." Mikan growled and went into her fighting pose. "So lets see who is stronger."

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Are you asleep Natsume?" Ruka asked yawning a bit.

"No." Natsume answered still having his eyes closed. Since Mikan left, both him and Ruka sat, perched in the Sakura tree that Natsume and Mikan shared. When he first arrived he was boiling with anger, but now he was calmed and relaxed. He still worried and twitched once in awhile.

"She should be here soon…" Ruka mumbled staring up at the darkening sky.

"Hn." Natsume replied clutching a sakura blossom. _"You better hurry Mikan or I might do something…"_ Suddenly a rustle in the bush under the tree made Natsume and Ruka sit up and look down.

"Hey…Natsume…are you up there?" Mikan voice trembled.

"Mikan!" Ruka cheered jumping down and walking past the bush. Natsume hopped down along side Ruka. Both paused and gasped. Mikan was standing there with a little smile, but her shirt and pants were painted in blood. A tiny fragment off her jeans was hanging out while deep in there was a fresh wound.

"Mikan…are you alright?" Ruka asked looking up and down at her in shock and worriment.

Mikan dropped her head and shoke it side to side indicating that she wasn't. She dropped to her knees and put her hands onto the soft moist ground. Stinging pain shot through her body, Mikan winced in pain and bit her lip. Ruka and Natsume rushed over to her telling her, "Hang in there Mikan!"

"I'm…Sorry…."Mikan said as she fell asleep in Natsume's arms. Natsume stared at her for a second before Ruka pulled his shirt towards the hospital wing.

_"At least you didn't die Mikan. I'm glad."_ Natsume thought stroking Mikan's back with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9

Only You 

Chapter 9: Wish

_"Where am I?" Mikan asked herself. She stood up surrounded in darkness. "Why is it so dark?" Mikan panicked thinking she was dead, running around in pure blackness. Suddenly she ran into something and she fell on her butt. "I'm sorry!" Mikan cried out standing up. She gasped as Persona appeared, but along side Natsume._

_"I thought we had a deal!" Mikan yelled angrily._

_"So you did trust me. Stupid girl." Persona chuckled laying a hand on Natsume's shoulder._

_Mikan was token back but she fought back, "Don't touch him!"_

_Persona laughed harder making Mikan shudder, "Our deal's off. Now go scurry away before I kill you."_

_Mikan's anger turned into rage forcing her to bite her lip more then usual, "Make me!" Mikan then glanced at Natsume. He wasn't moving or talking. There was only a blank look on his face like he was in a trance._

_"I'm giving you a warning before I do something. Now GO!" Persona ordered with a little bit of edge, "Fine. I f you want to play along in this game I'm willing to play too." Persona turned to still Natsume, "Go get her."_

_Natsume's body flashed into action by running at Mikan with both hands ready to fight. Mikan gasped and held her ground. "Natsume what are you doing!"_

_"Die…" simple little words sputtered out of Natsume's mouth. Just as he landed a punch with a ultimate fire rush._

_Mikan barely dodged, but she managed to jump a couple of feet away, "Natsume! What's wrong!!"_

_Natsume took his hand from the ground and ran at her again. Mikan couldn't but block as much as she could before getting Natsume to change into the normal Natsume. Natsume landed a punch to her arm causing her to fling back an inch. She sighed "I'm so lucky I've got the nullify alice…" but her words were tested against her._

_Mikan felt a burning sensation on her shoulder. She looked at her top right shoulder and screamed, "AHH! FIRE!" She started to freak out until she finally pulled off her shirt._

_"You shouldn't keep your eyes from battle little girl." Persona stated out walking up to Mikan. Quickly he graved Mikan's arms and held her tight so she couldn't move as he turned towards Natsume._

_"Natsume snap out of it!" Mikan pleaded struggling in Persona's grip._

_Natsume looked at Persona with blank eyes. Persona nodded and smirked down at Mikan, "It's over."_

_Mikan looked forward and saw Natsume charging at her with fists full of fire. Mikan screamed and blanked out._

"Hey Mikan! Wake up!" Hotaru's cold voice broke her away from that hellish dream.

"Wh---wha?" Mikan asked sitting up. She opened her eyes and looked around. All her friends were surrounding her on a bed. Mikan looked down and lifted her arm. A couple of tubes were in her skin connecting up to machines to her side. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." Hotaru answered staring at Mikan.

"I'm so happy you finally woke up!" Anna cheered along with Nonoko.

Sumire and Yuu sighed happily. Ruka was standing by Hotaru smiling down at her as happy as could be.

Mikan rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times, "Why am I here?"

"You were injured on your mission." Natsume's voice butted into the uproar of happiness.

Mikan's eyes widened and she turned to her side to she the beautiful boy sitting next to her. Mikan gasped and pulled down her shirt top over her shoulder to look at her right shoulder. Yuu and Ruka quickly turned knowing that they weren't perverts and looking at some helpless girl pulling down her shirt. "It's not here…… It felt so real…" Mikan mumbled touching her pale shoulder.

"What do you mean Mikan?" Sumire asked looking at her weirdly.

"I had a dream that…" Mikan stumbled on words while glancing at Natsume in the process, "a certain someone attacked me and right before I woke up he would have killed me…"

"And who is this person?" Ruka asked turning back around knowing it was safe.

Mikan gripped the bed trying to say _his_ name but it wouldn't come, "Do you really want to know?"

Hotaru sighed and flicked Mikan's head, "Of course. Who ever caused you to have a bad dream should be punished."

Mikan's eyes sparkled, "Hotaru."

"Now just tell us before I use force!" Hotaru sneered pointing a baka gun at her.

"Uh…well…it was Persona first…" Mikan said looking down not wanting to see Ruka's or Natsume's face, "and then…Natsume finished the job by killing me…"

Everyone's mouths dropped with shock as Mikan went on, "but I woke up before he did…"

Natsume sat there frozen with shock. Both of his eyes were wide open and both hands were gripping the chair. "And why did you look at your shoulder?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan sighed and looked at her shoulder, "In my dream that's were I got hit and my shirt blew up in fire."

More gasps. Ruka stood there staring at Mikan clutching her shoulder shaking a bit, "but it wasn't his fault, it's a dream of course. A little weird huh?"

The room fell silent and Mikan felt very uncomfortable. Hotaru sighed and smacked her head, "Don't scare us like that baka." Mikan winced and opened one eye. Hotaru usually never smiled, but Mikan was shocked to see her cold, money loving best friend grinning at her.

"Well it was JUST a dream!" Sumire laughed sitting on Mikan's bed.

"Right!" Anna agreed smiling sweetly.

"Aren't they weird sometimes?" Nonoko giggled tapping her head.

Ruka chuckled and nodded at Mikan. Mikan shyly nodded at rubbed the back of her head. Hotaru sat back up and stood up, "Lets leave guys." Everyone agreed and followed Hotaru out saying their goodbyes to Mikan.

Mikan sighed and fell back onto her pillows and lifted her bangs from her head.

"Your weird." A fierce deep voice stated out.

Mikan shrieked and turned her body to the side it came. A sweat drop fell when she saw Natsume still sitting there glaring at her, "I thought you left!?"

Natsume sighed and crossed his legs, "No, I've got some questions for you, little girl."

"Hurry up and ask I'm tried." Mikan spit out calming down.

"What was up with that dream?" Natsume asked thinking off in space.

Mikan froze over and turned over so he couldn't see her face, "I don't know…"

"Are you afraid of something?"

"No why do say that?" Mikan asked closing her eyes.

A light pull on her covers made her jump and she weirdly turned over to see what was up, "Come out and tell me or else." Mikan sat up and punched her fist down.

"Just leave it behind! I shouldn't of even told it!" Mikan cried out looking at her shoulder once more.

"I'm glad you did." Natsume put out there putting his face close to hers, "Now I know what you're kinda afraid of."

Mikan stopped tightening her grip and pulled her face up with a twitching smile, "It wasn't like I was scared, but it was more like worry."

"Is that right." Natsume chuckled before flicking her nose, "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

Mikan blushed and stared into his eyes like wow-that-was-really-smart-saying. Natsume sighed and put his arm on her right shoulder making her stiffen, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

Mikan didn't like that tone of voice he was using or his actions, but before she escape a tight grip held her in her spot and Natsume was closing in. "NaNatsume?" Mikan pressed her eyes shut blushing a rose color.

_"Why is he doing this!?" Mikan thought_ peeking out. Natsume was kissing her on the lips with a peaceful look on his face. Mikan urged her to brake away but her body told her it felt right. Why did it have to Natsume sharing her kiss? Was it right or not? She kept asking till the hot lips left hers making her pant for air.

"Get good rest." Natsume smirked winking at her.

Mikan shuddered and flushed a bright red, _"Did he just…WINK AT ME!?"_ Then she touched her still blazing lips. His presence had not left yet and Mikan felt a little more relaxed. Natsume always had that effect on her when he was around her, and she couldn't deny that it did feel good. Natsume was the only boy, besides Ruka, who ever laid a finger on her like THAT. Mikan rolled onto her stomach and pressed her head to the pillow, "I wish me and Natsume could be together forever…"

"That can be rearranged if you like?"

Mikan peeped and peeked from the pillow, "I thought I told you to leave!" and with that Mikan picked up her pillow and threw it at the figure with monstrous strength. The figure jumped into the room and sat on her bed.

"I can do whatever I want." Natsume's voice erupted with a bounce.

"WELL GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan cried out throwing herself at Natsume.

"Now what's that wish I overheard?" Natsume smirked from under her. _"Fight it Natsume! FIGHT IT!"_ good thing Natsume had control over his urges, but this was heaven.

Mikan pinned his arms with hers and put her face close to his, "I wish you would disappear forever." Natsume chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I don't think so…" Natsume said graving Mikan's waist and pulling her down on top of him, "Don't worry I'll be here forever."

Mikan gasped and let her body stay on his hot body, "thank you Natsume…" and with that Mikan cuddled herself in on top of Natsume and fell asleep, in the protecting arms of the man she loved.


	11. Chapter 10

Only You 

Chapter 10: Sleepover

"Mikan, don't you have a mission today?" Hotaru whispered to her buddy walking besides her.

Mikan shook her head side to side and answered, "Nope, Persona let me off for today and tomorrow, since my mission went well."

Hotaru smiled a bit and relaxed a little. Mikan cheerfully skipped down the road leading to her school. She was super excited to finally see everyone again, and see what she missed. But she also really wanted to see Natsume again. The power already left her lips since then, and she needed more. Mikan happily jumped into the room greeting everyone, "Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning Mikan." Yuu returned the greeting along with a smile.

"You're here pretty late Mikan." Anna yawned resting her head on her desk.

"Why do you say that?" Mikan asked lowering her head down to Anna.

Both of them were interrupted when high-pitched screams echoed from the back of the room. Many girls were gathering around Mikan's desk. _"Another fan girl morning. I wonder who the victim is?"_ Mikan casually slid up to the top of the room and made it to her desk. She sat down and looked to her side. Natsume was there sitting back trying to look cool.

"Your so cool Natsume. You have your own personal alarm clock." Mikan joked around.

Natsume turned to her and glared, "I don't want to wake up."

Mikan shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her normal spot along with resting her head in her hands. _"This is so funny!_"

"Mikan, I've got a question for you!" Nonoko said running up to her with a huge smile.

"Hi Nonoko. What is it?" Mikan asked sitting up straight.

Nonoko giggled and put it out right away, "I'm having a sleep over and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Natsume caught this and turned quickly to Mikan, _"She has missions now…"_ He felt kind of sorry for her since he had to do it to.

"Sure!" Mikan cheerfully said back, "What time?"

Natsume was token back as he heard her answer, _"What is she saying!"_ He narrowed his eyes at her and watched.

"Just run back to your dorm and grave some clothes. Oh yea also a pillow." Nonoko said excitedly, but she lowered herself down to Mikan's face and whispered, "Do you have a mission?"

"Nope!" Mikan felt relieved to say it again.

"Awesome! See ya around!" Nonoko said running down to Hotaru.

Mikan sighed and put her head down. "What do you think you're doing?" Natsume asked ignoring the fan girls screaming at him and offering sweets.

"I don't have a mission today nore tomorrow. So might as well have fun!!!" Mikan said happily putting up a smile.

"Why not relax and get some rest." Natsume stated scuttling closer to her. Fan girls eked in terror as softness poured down Natsume's face while looking at Mikan.

Mikan shook her head and made a huge smile at him, "I still have some energy!"

Natsume shrugged and looked at her weirdly, "Whatever you say." And he scouted over back to his seat.

"Natsume are you with Mikan?" one girl asked madly.

"You seem to hang around her a lot!" another one said. Then all the girls up roared on the question.

"I can answer that." Hotaru devilishly said appearing in front of Natsume.

"Huh!!! How!" many asked.

Hotaru held up a single picture covered with two slices of paper, "I'm selling it for 1,000 rabbits."

All the girls gathered in a group and pulled their money together. Quickly one held out all the money and Hotaru handed the picture to them. Once the girl got it she gasped and fainted. Natsume flinched and whispered to Hotaru, "What picture is that?"

Money still flashed in her eyes when she turned, "You'll find out."

Natsume panicked thinking she took one of him and Mikan sharing a moment together. Quickly he tore the picture from one girl's hand and looked at it. Blush formed over his cheeks as he looked at the picture, which showed when he was kissing her in the hospital. He looked away and threw the picture behind him. "I'll kill you." He glared at Hotaru in a I'm-seriously-going-to-kill-you.

Hotaru just kept walking and sat back down. Fan girls cried and went back to their seats. Natsume sighed and let his head dangle.

"What was that about?" Mikan asked getting closer to him.

Natsume flung himself over the desk and answered, "You don' want to know…"

"Yes I do!" Mikan stated standing up and walking around to the picture on the floor.

Natsume shot up and held her wrist so she couldn't move around the desk. Mikan blushed and cocked her head to the side, "Natsume let go."

"No way." Natsume replied pulling her back into her seat and reaching backwards to get the photo.

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted as Natsume burned the picture from the Earth, "You're so mean." Class started and everyone quickly paid attention.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Class was finished faster than Mikan imaged it and she was at her dorm packing. She was filled with excitement as she graved her pillow and walked out her door. She stopped and stared at Natsume who was outside her doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Natsume growled staring at her.

Mikan humphed and started walking away towards Nonoko's dorm. Suddenly she felt the pillow in her arm disappear and she stopped. Natsume came up by her with the pillow in his arms and a smile. Mikan just weirdly looked at him._ "Why would he do that?"_

"I'll take this." Natsume said a little tense.

Mikan's mouth dropped her mouth and replied with a shy look, "I never thought you were a gentleman! You're really scaring me lately."

Natsume sighed and gave her a cold look, "I have my reasons."

"Well your reasons are weird!" Mikan argued huffing in air to her cheeks making Natsume smile.

"Ah! Mikan!" Nonoko said happily, waving at the walking up 'couple'.

"Why is he here?" Hotaru asked popping out of nowhere.

Mikan smiled and answered, "He followed me like a puppy!" Natsume turned a glare at her with his eye twitching.

"A stalker ei?" Hotaru evilly chuckled as evil aura stood behind her.

Natsume's vain in his head popped out and he put up his hand with fire, "One more word Imai and you're toast."

Mikan scowled and slapped his hand down nullifying it, "Don't be so rude."

Natsume humphed and pushed her pillow out to her, "I won't do this again for you. Ever!" Natsume carefully paced back down the hall and down the stairs.

"What's up his butt?" Anna giggled appearing from the door.

"Something far up." Hotaru stated walking back into the room.

"Come on in Mikan!" Nonoko said sweetly tugging Mikan to her room. 4 small mattresses were laid out along with a huge TV. sitting up front. Snacks were up on the bed along with litters of pop.

"I'm so excited!" Anna laughed lying on one mat far from the window. Mikan quickly took the one closest to the window. Hotaru was already settled in the corner in a weird camping tent thing.

"It's almost time to watch some movies and play some games!" Nonoko cheerfully stated out plopping the TV on.

"_The hills have eyes_. Nice pick!" Mikan lied almost shivering at the thought of a scary movie. She never really likes anything scary.

"Grave a seat and something to eat and lets begin." Anna said coolly as the movie started with a bang.

Mikan graved a coke and lay's potato baked chips. (yum!). Anna and Nonoko sat close to each other excitingly champing away at their popcorn. Hotaru was as far away as she could, eating a weird looking bar. Mikan fearfully pulled the covers up to her eyes. _"This is going to suck!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna and Nonoko crashed at the end of the movie along with Hotaru. Mikan felt alone and terrorfyed. She quickly punched the TV off and slid under the covers trying to freak out about the movie. All the blood and things popping out made her wince and almost cry. She'd never been so scared before in her life. A sudden creak made her "ekkk!" and pull the covers over her head deeper.

Suddenly the lights shot on. Mikan sat up with teary eyes to see who it was. _"Ruka!? What! Even Yuu! What's going on!"_

"Wha! What are you guys doing here?" Nonoko asked rubbing her eyes.

"To start the party." Ruka cheered smiling. He was in his pj's along with Yuu.

"But it's midnight…" Anna yawned.

"We know, but come on lets play some games." Yuu said trying not to wake Hotaru. Everyone knew that whoever woke Hotaru when she was peacefully asleep you'll never see the light again.

"Fine. What about truth or dare?" Nonoko asked standing up and picking up Anna too.

Ruka nodded and looked over at the other space he hadn't seen. He blushed as he saw Mikan smiling at him with a sleepy smile. Yuu blushed too and looked away.

"Ok guys. Ruka you go first." Nonoko said pulling down some pops just when Mikan cracked hers open Natsume strolled in with his pj's too. "NATSUME!" Mikan exploded. Natsume paused and looked at her in her green silky halter-top.

"Shut up." Natsume ordered sitting down.

Mikan looked at him in shock then she relieved she was in a revealing shirt and ran to the corner of the room with her blanket.

"Mikan what's wrong?" Ruka asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Anna can up hand me my sweatshirt?" Mikan asked demandingly.

"Sure." Anna said confusingly. Anna threw it and Mikan caught it. Quickly she looked at Ruka and Sighed. She dropped the blanket revealing her pale skin. Ruka blushed and turned his head as Mikan put on the sweatshirt. Natsume narrowed his eyes at Ruka thinking, _"I'm the only one who's going to see that much uncovered! You were lucky this time pal."_

Mikan walked back and sat down, "So who's first?"

"Me." Ruka pledged thinking on who to ask. " Mikan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you're in love with Tsubasa (or something)-sempi?" Ruka asked with a little edge.

"I don't love him that way, but I do like him as a brother ya know." Mikan sweetly answered, "My turn… Anna truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm…..Dare!"

"Do something you would never do in class." Mikan giggled knowing this would be good.

Anna stood up and walked over to Yuu giving him a huge hug. Yuu blushed and let her do it. After that everyone was high on pop and candy, doing things they would never do. Like Anna confessed she was in love with Yuu and they started going out or more like making out on the couch. Nonoko had token some weird pills and she fell asleep. Ruka was asleep in the closet. Natsume was Natsume, sitting there looking cool.

Mikan was fine. She always knew he limit at drinks. Soon everyone calmed down. Anna sleeping with Yuu. Nonoko crashed. Ruka hiding. And Natsume staring at Mikan.

"They're going to regret it in the morning." Mikan laughed quietly sitting next to Natsume.

"Maybe." Natsume replied taking a deep breath.

Mikan glanced up at him a couple of times before resting her head on his shoulder. He flinched, but soon placed his head on hers. "I got one question. Why did you guys appear from nowhere?"

Natsume sighed and poked her tummy, "I don't really know." Mikan giggled and held her tummy.

"And why did you join?" Mikan asked giving a little smirk.

"You said only one question, little girl." Natsume replied with his normal voice.

"Well sorry." Mikan argued glaring at him.

Silence came over like ice until Natsume broke it, "Can I do something before I go wild?"

Mikan looked at him weirdly and replied, "Sure, but go wild?"

Natsume looked down at her with loving eye's making Mikan twitch. "Just one thing." He whispered passionately.

Mikan gulped and blushed while she felt him get closer and closer. Suddenly he was onto top of her breathing on her neck. Mikan struggled to breath as the wonderful sensation came over her. "Na…Na…Natsume?"

Natsume came up to look at her face to face and quickly pulled himself up blushing a bit, "Sorry."

Mikan sat up too wondering why he stopped, "What's the matter?"

Natsume put his hand over his eyes and mumbled, "That was close…too close."

"What do ya mean?" Mikan asked confused. All he did was breath on her.

"Mikan you probably don't understand, but boy urges are nasty, and believe me you don't want it." Natsume said laughing a bit.

"Urges?" Mikan said tapping her finger to her lip.

Natsume turned to her and closed his eyes, "Yes. Don't you know what it means stupid?"

"No. AND I'M NOT STUPID!" Mikan harshly whispered.

"Ok more one thing." Natsume said quickly as he pushed Mikan down with a power kiss. Mikan blushed and kissed back. It felt right. She loved him. And she was pretty positive about him too. All they could do was take one step at a time until they were old enough to do what they wanted to do.

Natsume lifted up on her and nibbled on her ear before standing up, leaving Mikan on the floor shyly shocked. "I got to go. Make sure Ruka gets to his dorm ok." And he was gone in a blink of an eye.

_"Now this is a sleepover I'LL never forget!"_ Mikan thought licking her lips, feeling Natsume's cool scent on them. She just couldn't wait for more.


	12. Chapter 11

Only You 

Chapter 11: Little Black Cat

"Still raining…" Mikan whispered peering out of the classroom window with a board look in her eyes. Rain wasn't a bad thing, but it brought her down a little in spirit. While everyone paid attention in class, Mikan daydreamed thinking about random things.

"You'll get in trouble if you keep it up…" a mumbled voice said from beside her. Mikan sighed and turned toward the 'wonderful' "awesome" 'kool' guy all the girls screamed for.

"Don't tell me what to do." Mikan answered flipping her pencil in her fingers.

Natsume sighed and gave up. Quickly he turned his attention to the sub teaching history or something. He couldn't help but only think about that noisy little girl. What made her so special anyway? There was plenty of other girls he could join up with, so why only her. He started getting headaches after thinking too much about the subject and quickly gave up.

Once class ended, admittedly Mikan got up and walked out of the classroom without even saying goodbye.

_"I wonder what she's up to…"_ Natsume thought chucking his bag over his shoulder and walking after her.

_"Natsume?"_ Ruka asked in his mind weirdly looking at Natsume following Mikan's footsteps.

Hotaru saw, but she didn't care. All she knew was that if she was ok, she didn't have to worry. So she continued on her work.

Natsume had trouble finding Mikan's pathway through the halls so he relied on water footprints on the already mucky tiled floor. He sighed right as he was turning the corner not thinking where he was going. Suddenly he felt a tip tap on his shoulder and looked at it. O.o "What the hell is this?" a sharp look came over Natsume as he saw a tiny needle barely sticking out of his shoulder.

"Oh God! Natsume are you ok?" Nonoko said with a shocked look on his face.

Natsume grabbed the needle and pulled it out and dropped it on the floor with a mad look, "What was in that? I'm curious…"

Nonoko faked a little laugh and scratched her head, "Well…you…see…It's my new potion that I was planning to experiment on, but all I know is that it's a 'cat' potion…Hehehe…"

Natsume lifted one eyebrow and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's already taking affect!" Nonoko shouted pointing at Natsume's hands.

Natsume pulled up his hands and gasped. It wasn't his hands! Now it was black and fuzzy and smaller! Claws poked out and in making him winch. Nonoko sorted through her items scanning for maybe an antidote.

"Natsume… Once you fully become a cat you have only two hours before you change back." Nonoko said watching Natsume change and change second by second. After a minute, the new Natsume was on the floor meowing while looking at his body.

Nonoko smiled and bent down to him, "Natsume like I told you. It'll wear off in a couple of hours. Don't worry you won't stay like this forever! Now go to your room and make sure no one knows it's you."

Natsume didn't need to hear that. He was already off scampering down the hallway following the almost dried up foot puddles. He didn't care whether he was a cat or not he needed to follow Mikan. Quickly he raced down the hallway and out into the fresh pouring rain. _"Ah…Damn…"_ Not only that cats hated water but he also did and this wasn't working.

Natsume picked up the pace now following foot tracks leading into the forest. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he dropped his mouth (Image how a cat would look that way! Lol.). Mikan was standing in the rain staring up at the crying sky. She was soaked and her hair was out of her ponytails and laid flat on her back. He newly bought uniform was almost see through making Natsume blush.

"So you did come." An Erie voice pooped out of nowhere. Natsume quickly hid behind the dripping bushes and watched.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mikan asked out finally looking down from the sky. Natsume gasped as Persona appeared with a cocky smile showing off to the right.

"If you truly want your next mission, I'll tell you." Persona said smirking, "All I want you to do is relax right now, and after that you're onto the experiments."

Mikan nodded and waved her hand at him, "Alright."

Persona chuckled low, "Are you sure? These tests have a high mortality rate."

"I'll do anything." Mikan said back with bark, clutching her hands.

Persona crossed his arms and nodded, "Fine. I'll see you when we're ready." And then he was gone.

Mikan sighed and flopped to the ground, "Some how I feel uneasy…"

Natsume stood there shocked staring at Mikan rubbing her head and talking to herself. Quickly he stood up (more like sat up, cause he's a cat.) and ran at Mikan trembling on the ground.

"Hisss" Natsume hissed hiking his tail in the air indicating he was mad.

Mikan turned and blinked a couple of times at the black kitten hissing before her. "Well hello little kitty. Why are you out in the rain?"

"Meow!" Natsume growled Looking for you stupid! 

Mikan smiled sweetly, but not with her heart in it, "Here, I'll take you home and clean you up." Mikan picked up the little black cat and snuggled it into her body. Natsume scratched and bit, but Mikan wouldn't let go.

"Meow!" Let go! Natsume growled hissing at the end.

Rain brushed Mikan's legs making her giggle a bit still hugging the kitty to her chest. Natsume blushed hard as he felt her soft wet breasts on both sides of his tiny body. Quickly he shook it off and returned meowing and hissing at her until they arrived at Mikan's dorm.

"You can stay here today, but tomorrow I'll report you to the headquarters." Mikan said placing him on her bed with a smile, "Anyway while you're here why don't I give you a bath and pretty you up?" Mikan laughed walking into the bathroom.

Natsume twitched his eye and repeated in his head "Bath…Stay here…" Mikan appeared and carefully lifted him up in the air and back down to her chest, and walked into the bathroom. Natsume freaked out and tried to escape her hold but she wouldn't let go.

"I know cats hate water, but bare with me." Mikan said politely, dipping Natsume into the already warm tub.

Shivers sprawled up Natsume's little back making his wobble a bit. Mikan giggled and stood him up on his two paws, "You're so cute!"

Natsume blushed and looked away in a paranoid look. Suddenly he shot up as he felt a wet hand start scrubbing him. "Rear! Hissssssss!" Oi! Don't touch me! 

Mikan smiled and patted his head, "It'll be over before you know it." And with that she continued scrubbing, putting soap on every inch of his body. Natsume couldn't help but let her since she over powered him, and that it did feel good.

After the exotic weird bath, Natsume ran out in a puffball and jumped on the bed. Mikan followed in her pj's and with her hair down. Natsume stretched and cat yawned. Mikan hopped on after him and rolled close to him.

"Kitty can I talk to you?" Mikan asked with a sad look.

Natsume stopping relaxing and sat up looking into her hazel eyes. He didn't like this sad look on her pretty face, so he nodded, and anyway he wanted to know all kinds of stuff what's going through her mind.

Mikan sighed happily and rolled so she see the ceiling, "I have some thing on my mind and it's really holding me back……" Natsume leaned in closer and listened carefully, "Lately Persona has me going on weird pills and liquids that I don't even know are safe, but he said if I don't do it he'll take Natsume back…" Natsume looked at her weirdly hearing 'his' name, "I don't want that…I'll never have him putting his life on the line again… but if I keep this up I might risk my own life. Even now I could be dieing without knowing it. I really don't know what to do…" a tear rolled down Mikan's cheek making Natsume sadly look at her and in worry.

Natsume lifted his paw and swapped the tear away. Mikan looked to her left and smile at him, "Thank you." She sniffed and graved her pillow. "You know, lately Natsume has been nicer to me…" Natsume stiffened and stared at her smiling happily at him, "and kind of look like him…" Mikan lifted the kitty up and hovered him overhead. Natsume blushed and kicked furiously as Mikan checked him, "So you are a boy!"

"Noew." You're going to pay for that. 

Mikan stroked him peacefully and whispered before wondering off to sleep, "It may seem weird, but you also have…Natsume's…presence." Natsume lifted his head and looked at the sleeping princess. Quickly he glanced at the clock. _"Ok I have 5 minutes left…but…"_ he returned his eyes back on Mikan and remembering her words about what is happening._ "I can't just leave her…alone…"_ swiftly Natsume wobbled over to Mikan's face and licked her cheek. _ "God even cats have these stupid hormones! Damn it…"_ He shot another look at her and flicked a little blush before hopping off the bed and to the window. He jumped out not knowing how far below the ground was, but he wasn't going to stay long.

Once he changed back he climbed back up the rooted vines alongside the wall and back up in through the window.

"Oi. Little girl are you awake?" Natsume whispered by Mikan's ear.

"Natsume?…" Mikan answered sleepily sitting up. Natsume pushed her down and walked to the other side of the bed. He hopped in and snuggled Mikan to his chest.

"I'll make sure you won't die…" Natsume mumbled kissing her forehead. Mikan fell asleep in Natsume's arms not caring why he was here or how. All she wanted was him right now.


	13. Chapter 12

Only You 

Chapter 12: Test One

(Sorry for not typing for so long, but I've been sick.)

Rain slid down the cold stained window. Mikan sighed and lowered her head to the desk. Suddenly a little _tink_ made her jump and reach into her coat pocket. She softly pulled out a small bottle with tiny blue pills jingling inside. A blank look crossed over her face along with shame and pain. She had to take this for the next 3 days after each activity she had performed, but she didn't want to take it. One morsel could take her life away from everyone, or put her into a coma.

Mikan punched the bottle back down deep in her coat as she sat up from her classroom desk. It was still early, about an hour before classes even started. Mikan walked up to the doors and graved the handle.

"OUCH!" Mikan yipped jumping back looking at her hand and then at the handle, "What the?…"

The door opened, "Why are you here so early, little girl?"

Mikan put up and anger sign and looked at her red hand, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she screamed pushing her hand in Natsume's face.

Natsume tilted his head to one side and veered around her. Mikan puffed out her cheeks and blew cold air on her toasting hand. Natsume turned to her and lowered his head, "Sorry…"

"Eh?" Mikan peeped looking up. The beautiful light blue glow tinted Natsume's outline. His ruby eyes shined a pretty red inside of a killing red. Mikan blushed and quickly turned around.

"Are you going to answer me?" Natsume ordered taking a seat.

Mikan looked at him her side with the most painful look on her face. Natsume raised his eyebrows and carefully watched her every move. "I just a bit early that's all…"

Mikan turned towards the door again and she reached out. Right before she touched it one word was spited out of the pervert's mouth, "Lair."

"I'm not lying…" Mikan mumbled pulling the door open and running out. Natsume jumped to his feet and raced after her.

_"You can not let anyone know what's going on." Persona ordered throwing an evil look at his under student._

_Mikan gulped and raised her head, "Yes Sir."_

_"Make sure you take these for 3 days after any daily activity. If I catch you not doing what I asked…well you already know." Persona chuckled holding out his hand killing the tree he was leaning against._

_Mikan began to sweat a bit. She knew exactly what he meant 'Do it or Natsume and your friends die and you die along.' She dug her fingernails at the bottle tightly in her hand. "I'll do it no matter what. You don't need to worry." And with that Mikan walked away drenched in water from standing in the rain. She quickly ran off to school where she could think alone._

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Mikan breathed heavily as she ran through muddy puddles along with huge raindrops carrying her downwards. From the corner of her eye she caught the sight of Natsume and veered around a corner.

"Mikan stop!" Natsume called keeping up, "I just want to talk to you!"

Mikan shook tears from her eyes and dove in an ally way, under boxes. Natsume's footsteps came thumping by while Mikan quivered under a box. Tears stung her already wet face. Lucky her hair was down or she would be in more pain._ "I can't tell Natsume…If I do…"_ an dreadful image captured her mind making her watch Persona kill off Natsume._ "NO! I can't let that happen!…I can't…"_

School began with a ring filling the air piece by piece. Mikan was already walking to school watching out for Natsume who might be learkng in the dark shadows. She was totally all wet. Her school outfit stuck to her like glue on paper. Her shoes made little smudges on the ground leaving muddy tracks behind. Mikan sneezed and looked up. In one of the school's windows she spotted Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, and Natsume looking down at her. Only Mikan's eyes focused on Natsume staring angrily down at her.

Mikan waved and ran into the building.

"You're soaking wet!" Anna yipped staring at poor Mikan rubbing her flat hair with a small towel.

"What happened?" Nonoko asked helping Mikan out with her shirt.

"Nothing…just late." Mikan faked laughed.

Hotaru caught it and looked at Mikan. Natsume also caught it and she continually stared at the girl he loved. Ruka glanced at Mikan but back at Natsume.

"Liar." Hotaru (U.U) said shooting a Baka gun bullet at Mikan's head.

Mikan flew to the ground and she just laid there with her eyes closed.

"Mikan are you ok?" Anna asked bending over to look at her.

Mikan held her stomach and curled up into a ball, "I don't feel to good."

Suddenly Mikan was picked up by one of Hotaru's robots and Hotaru arrived by its side, "This isn't like you dummy."

Mikan peeked out and smiled, "Sorry…"

Hotaru smacked Mikan over the head and put on a smile, "Don't worry I'll take you to the nurse."

Mikan nodded and laid back against the robot's cold arm. Natsume got up and ran down to where Hotaru and Mikan were leaving and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hotaru looked back at him and answered, "Mikan doesn't feel well."

Natsume looked up at the girl in the robot's arms and helplessly stared. There lays Mikan unmoving, sleeping. Natsume nodded and walked back into the classroom.

"Natsume… what's wrong with Sakura?" Ruka asked worriedly.

Natsume sighed and glanced back down at the puddle she made, "Sick."

Outside the window a shadowy figure jumped off from one of the tree's chuckling, "Test One completed."


	14. Chapter 13

Only You 

Chapter 13: For you

Mikan rolled over to her other side shifting the pillow onto the floor. She groaned and sat up. It was only about an hour that she's been here in this tiny room with nurses outside, and she was board. Her stomach cramped up and made her hold it tight. "Why do I feel sick?" Mikan asked thinking back to the morning. Suddenly the little pill jar squeezed into her mind and sighed.

She reached under her shirt and dug out a bottle-necklace. Quickly she placed the bottle on the bedside dresser hoping maybe one of the nurses would pick it up and once Persona asked about it she wouldn't get in trouble since the nurse took it away. Mikan laid back down and felt her forehead. _"I guess I am sick…but from what…"_

"Mikan-san do you feel any better?" a nurse asked walking in.

Mikan sat up and smiled a bit, "Kind of. Thank you, but I'll go to class now."

"Alright hun' make sure if you don't feel better I'll be here." The nurse said opening the door for Mikan.

Mikan looked back with a smile, "Thank you again." And she started walking away praying she'd find the pills after she was out of sight.

Once she was outside she sighed and puffed her chest out with a huge relief. Rain drizzled her body once more as she paced herself towards the school. Her eyes looked down and she stopped. Below her was a drained out dandelion leaning over on its side. Mikan laughed a soft laugh and picked it up, "I'll thank Hotaru with this."

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

Mikan spun around with a glare, "Persona what do you want?"

"Answer my question first." Persona ordered hiding his body in the shadows.

Mikan gulped and replied, "I didn't feel good."

"Really? I thought the pills would help… Oh well. By the way here's some new medication I want you to take. But only one will tell me what it does." Persona said tossing another little bottle at her.

Mikan caught it and looked at it, "Now answer me?"

"I just wanted to see you. No need to be so mean." Persona teased with a smirk.

Mikan clutched the bottle and started to walk away, but an arm caught her around her arm, "Now wait missy. I want to see you take one right now."

Mikan growled and shoved his arm away, "Fine," she hid the fact that she was scared, but she couldn't say no or he would kill her along with Natsume.

Mikan took out one pill and pushed it into her mouth. Quickly she swallowed it and walked away. Persona stood there watching her with the most evil smile on his face. Soon enough he disappeared.

Mikan walked into the classroom making everyone turn around. Narumi nodded and clapped his hands, "Welcome back Mikan-chan."

"Glad to be back." Mikan joked taking her seat next to the pervert.

Class rambled on and Mikan opened up her textbook. Natsume stopped daydreaming and faced Mikan, "Oi, what took you so long?"

Mikan sighed and turned to him, "It's raining out and trying to walk through mud is hard.

"Also," Natsume started as he lifted one of her hairpieces, "why did you hide from me this morning?"

Mikan froze over, "I don't know…"

Natsume dropped her hair and replied, "Liar." He turned back to the board and listened for an answer from her. But she didn't answer. He glanced to his side and widened his eyes. Mikan had her head down and tears rolled down her face.

"Don't cry!" Natsume whispered forcefully.

Mikan laid her head down and whispered sadly, "Don't be mad…I'm doing this all for you, you know…I hate this…"

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked tapping her head. She didn't reply so he lifted her up. He gasped.

Suddenly all windows busted and shattered all over the students. Screams and whining noises filled the air, but only one voice stood out of them all, "Long time no see Natsume."

"Persona!" Natsume growled standing up. He looked at Mikan dieing on the spot, "What did you do to her!"

"None of your business now. Just hand her over or she will really die." Persona said walking up to Mikan's body.

Ruka was about to leave the room, but he stopped and turned, "Ah Persona!"

"Ruka get out fast!" Natsume yelled throwing himself at Persona.

"But!" Ruka yelled out.

"Just go and take Mikan with you!!" Natsume screamed fighting back Persona.

Ruka nodded and jumped over to Mikan and lifted her into his arms. He ran off past the door and outside. _"Natsume you better stay safe!"_ Ruka ran through the woods holding Mikan as close as he could praying for Natsume.


	15. Chapter 14

Only you 

Chapter 14: Wasting time

"Urgh!" Ruka moaned being thrown to the cold wet ground. His body bounced up against a tree. Ruka splinted one eye opened as he winced. A man dressed in black and sunglasses was now the one in soul passion of Mikan.

"Let Mikan go…" Ruka struggled out, but only being returned with a hit to the side. Ruka slid once more on the ground. He slowly sat up on his butt with support on his hands. His swollen eyes sadly focused on the limp Mikan resting in the stranger's arms. Anger made him stand up while he used his alice to all surrounded animals asking for help.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" the man asked with an edge.

Ruka put on an evil smirk and slapped his arm towards the man, "Nope." Animals pounced out attacking the man. Ruka looked at the ground until he found a thick stick to attack with.

The man jumped back throwing Mikan to the tree. Ruka gasped as he watched her body fall to the ground. Quickly he rushed over to her while watching the man dealing with the animals. The animals screamed through his head as they fell. Ruka bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Mikan before taking off once again.

"Who said you could leave!?" the man yelled graving Ruka's shirt and flinging him over the man's head and straight down onto the ground. Ruka lost his breath as he hit the ground hard. He tightened his grip on Mikan once the felt the pressure over whelm him.

Ruka rolled away coughing trying to breath, while the man walked back over to Mikan lying on the ground. His eyesight slowly started to fade as he watched Mikan being carried away. Suddenly totally blackness came over him. _"Sorry Natsume…"_

Natsume smacked the wall hard enough to crack it. He fell limp and coughed. Persona laughed and clutched Natsume's throat. Natsume gagged as he was lifted up off the floor. He carefully tried to peel off the killing hands.

"Not so powerful now Natsume?" Persona chuckled giving him a smirk.

Natsume struggled as the hands tightened around his throat. Another chuckle left Persona's mouth before he dropped Natsume on the floor gagging for air, "Sorry I can't kill you today, but you will soon." Persona quickly jumped out the window laughing.

Natsume gripped his hand into a fist. His eyes twitched with anger and fear. He struggled to get up, but he managed to stand.

"Natsume?" a voice asked.

Natsume turned and saw the whole class waiting outside the classroom doors. Narumi came running in and helped Natsume stand.

"Where's Mikan?" Narumi whispered making sure the students wouldn't notice the one noisy girl missing.

Natsume forced his head away from Narumi's and answered, "Ruka took her into the woods."

Narumi nodded and let Natsume sit down while he left the room. Many girls came running up to damaged Natsume offering to help him. Natsume refused and scared them off with a flame. He laid his head back ignoring the pain, _"Ruka…Mikan…I hope you're okay…"_

"He's only knocked out, no worries." Narumi happily sighed walking back with the rescue group with poor Ruka lying in his arms, "No sign of Mikan…we'll have to search later." Everyone nodded and ran away. Narumi followed sadly looking down at one of his students. Worry crawled into his mind telling him, Mikan wasn't going to be fine.

"Hey Natsume we found Ruka. Do you want to go see him?" Narumi asked sliding into Natsume's hospital room.

Natsume's eyes filled with shock. A neat picture rammed his mind, Mikan, was found and saved. Quickly Natsume followed Narumi down the hall and into a small room. Ruka sat there staring at his wrapped up hands almost crying.

"Ruka…" Natsume said softly walking up to the bed. Ruka looked up startled with tears in his eyes. "Hey, Ruka what's wrong? You saved Mikan right?" Ruka shut his eyes forcefully and turned away. Natsume knew right there and then. Mikan wasn't here. No one found her.

Natsume widened his eyes and he looked down. Narumi sadly sighed and left the two boys alone.

"Natsume…I'm sorry…" Ruka pleaded quietly. A tear jumped off his face leaving a wet spot on the covers, "I wasn't strong enough…I'm sorry…"

Natsume bit his lip and placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder, "Don't apologize…It's really my fault…"

Ruka shook his head and cried, "Mikan's hurt! All I did was watch her being took away!" Natsume chopped Ruka's head softly.

"We'll find her…we'll save her…believe me Ruka…I don't think we won't give up…" Natsume encouraged.

Ruka nodded and fiddled with his fingers, "I'm still sorry."

"Shut up alright." Natsume ordered walking away. He slipped back into his room and sat on the bedside with one hand covering his face. _"Mikan…where are you?"_


	16. Chapter 15

Only You 

Chapter 15: Forced Slave

"Just take this." A women in a nurse outfit told Mikan as she handed over a weird looking pill. Mikan touch her banging head and looked down at the thing in her hand.

"What will it do?" Mikan asked sniffing it.

The nurse turned back around with a smile, "It'll scare away that blue line on your forehead and keep you cured for a bit."

Mikan glanced back down at her hand. She didn't have a choice. Quickly she plopped it into her mouth and swallowed it._ "Ewww…"_. Mikan laid her arms down once again to survey the room, "Where am I?"

The nurse was now in a chair writing something down at fast speeds, "Still on campus, but a ways away from your classroom."

Mikan sighed relieved, "When can I go back? I bet my friends are worried."

"Hang on I have to check something." The nurse smirked and pressed a liquid button down in her hands. Mikan gasped as her body was shocked hard along with her muscles giving out.

"What was that?" Mikan asked painfully.

The nurse laughed and helped Mikan up, "It's a new device Persona wanted me to test on you. I guess it works fine. You may run along now."

Mikan took some steps forward acting casually, but once the door clicked behind her she took off like a rocket out the doors. _"What the heck is Persona up too?"_. Mikan was so confused. Why was she all the way over here? What happened to everyone else? What would Natsume say?

"So how did it go?" Persona's voice asked out of nowhere.

Mikan eked and round kicked behind her. Persona caught her leg and threw her down. She carefully sat up rubbing her leg as Persona walked over to her, "that was kind of stupid."

Mikan growled and stood back up, "What do you want me to do now?"

Persona smirked and touched her hair, "Did the test go well?"

Mikan fearfully pulled back and once again stood up straight, "If you call getting lightening pulsed through your body a test, sure."

"Well good. You're our personal slave now." Persona laughed jumping away from Mikan.

Mikan tilted her head to the side and blinked, "Slave? Oh well! I got to get to school!!" Mikan turned back to the thin road leading back to school. Persona hid in the shadows hiding his laughter while he watched his new test subject race off.

"Natsume I have good news." Narumi said stepping into the classroom.

Natsume lifted his heavy head up and asked, "What?"

Narumi huffed a big breath and clapped his hands together, "One of the teachers found Mikan this morning. Far off on campus, I wonder why… anyway I'll allow you to see her in the research room."

Natsume stood up with an angry look,"Researching room?"

"They're testing her for any weird substances, since you know persona likes messing with human biology."

Natsume nodded excitedly as he followed Narumi out, "but is she ok?"

Narumi shook his head and tilted his head back, "I really don't know, she won't talk."

Natsume widened his eyes, surprised, "but she always talks…"

"Well this time she's silent and quiet, nothing like her." Narumi said opening a white door. Natsume stepped in and looked around. Two doctors were seated in front of a huge glass window. Narumi and Natsume walked up to the window and looked across.

Mikan sat there in a white hospital outfit with a chair. She wasn't wearing her hair ties, but they were on the floor along with a brush. Natsume blushed looking at her bare legs and cute face.

"Mikan, can you please tell us what happened?" one doctor asked over a loud speaker.

Mikan sat there and shook her head slightly. The doctor sighed and slammed his hands down. "Umm, excuse me. Could this boy go in, he might help." Narumi said placing his hands on Natsume's broad shoulders.

The female doctor nodded and pushed a button releasing the door. Natsume quickly stepped through it and into the room where Mikan was.

"Oi, little girl!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan jumped and turned her head, "Natsume?"

"Where did you go? What happened? Why won't you answer the questions?" Natsume asked walking over to her. Happiness and sadness filled his eyes once he reached her chair.

Mikan shook her head, but Natsume caught her head and looked down at her angry, "No you're going to answer me no matter what."

Mikan stared at him with tears building up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Natsume, I can't…You'll have to wait… for a bit…"

Natsume sighed and sat next to her. He whispered, "I missed you."

Mikan widened her eyes and bent her head down crying, "I'm sorry."

Natsume smiled and grabbed her up in a hug and they sat there the rest of the day whispering to each other, while the doctors got their information.


	17. Chapter 16

Only You 

Chapter 16: Jealous

(Sorry I haven't typed for a while. Lots of homework and ISAT'S.)

"It's been raining for a long time…" Mikan sleeplessly said glancing out the window and back at the board.

Natsume leaned over to her ear and whispered, "You should just pay attention to class, idiot."

Mikan froze and put on a mad face, "I'm not an idiot, pervert."

Natsume sighed with a smirk and returned to his seat next to Ruka. Lately nothing had happened to Mikan or she had not gone on missions, so Natsume cooled up a bit on his defense knowing that Persona would watch until the new device he had invented completely took control. He was happy he could now not be so anxious when he went around campus with her or when he visited her room. Everything was peaceful and wonderful.

Ruka watched as Natsume sat back and smirked before covering his face with a book. Carefully he looked around Natsume's broad chest and saw cute little Mikan writing notes down as they came. _"It's been a long time since I actually got to spend time with her…I wonder if it's because of Natsume."_ Suddenly a plan came into Ruka's head as he pulled out a pencil and some paper:

Mikan,

Why don't we spend a day together with Hotaru and some other guys in town? Lately no one has gotten to spend time with you and we miss you. Please come.

Ruka

Swiftly he slid the paper over to Mikan's arm, brushing her bare arm slightly. Mikan was startled and jumped when it hit her. Quickly she picked up the note trying to hide it from the teacher. A strong happy face swept her face as she replied back thinking of what Natsume would to with out her. Neatly she slid the paper back over and Ruka admittedly picked it up.

Ruka,

Sure! I would be glad to spend sometime with the ones I love. See you after school along with everyone else.

Love,

Mikan 3

Ruka blushed at the words "Ones I love" and the little sweet heart she put after her name. Quickly he smiled and ripped the paper up so if any of the fan girls would pick it up they wouldn't know where they would be. A smile penetrated Ruka's face as class went on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume's sharp tone made Mikan stop in her tracks.

Mikan turned her head and stuck out her tongue before rushing out of the room and down the hallway. A sweat drop fell on Natsume's head as he got up and graved his bag, "I guess another long day…"

"Natsume-Kun!!!" all of Natsume's fan girls shouted cheering and giggling.

Natsume sighed and drove out of the crowd hoping they wouldn't follow. As soon as he left the doorway they gathered around again. _"What the hell?…"_ Natsume veered to the right. Quickly the girls scrambled to his side, "What do you think you're doing?"

All the girls giggled and answered, "Ruka-pyon, told us to follow you all day so Mikan could be free today."

A vain popped out of Natsume's head, "Ruka…you traitor…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is so much fun!" Mikan laughed skipping along with Anna.

"I know! We haven't spent time together in like forever!" Anna giggled tugging Mikan's arm.

Ruka stayed back smiling the whole time till Hotaru spoke up, "I know your secret."

Ruka looked at Hotaru weirdly and soon blushed, "I have no secret…"

"You know Natsume will be mad." Hotaru said watching her Baka head jump around laughing.

Ruka's head dropped and said, "I know…"

Hotaru smirked evilly and stated, "Awesome plan by the way. He'll never survive the pit of screaming girls."

"I wish I could be there to notice it!" Ruka laughed looking forward.

"Ruka come on slow poke!" Mikan yelled out waving from afar.

"Coming!" Ruka chuckled waving up at her while running.

Hotaru stayed behind and watched as the idiots killed them selves. Slowly she started a fast wake to them. Then a jog. And to everyone's surprise, Hotaru ran up the group and played along, like a NORMAL immature kid would do.

Natsume was stuck back at school still trying to find his way out. "GOT DANMIT RUKA! YOU WILL PAY!!!!"


	18. Chapter 17

Only You

Chapter 17: Bonus Chapter/ Short

Roaming scents wandered Mikan's mind as every single girl in her class baked special items for the ones they loved or liked. Mikan smiled as Nonoko's cookies came out perfect while Anna's came out in a disaster. Of course her best friend Hotaru sat in the corner reading or doing something else un fun, while Mikan peacefully sat up against a table with head in hands.

"Aren't you going to make any sweets for anyone Mikan?" Anna asked sadly mixing once again.

Mikan dropped her heavy head and sighed, "Maybe…"

Anna stopped and looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

Mikan looked up and smiled, "Nothing. Just not in the mood…"

Anna smirked and patted her shoulder, "Don't let Natsume get to ya."

Mikan flushed a high red and squealed, "It's not Natsume!"

Everyone's head twisted with an evil glare. Mikan eked and fled the room. Natsume was just outside the room when Mikan raced out.

"Hey Polka what are you…" Suddenly a tide load of girls screamed and chased over Natsume over to Mikan.

Natsume's body twitched, "What….The…Hell…"

Ruka came over and bent down. Then he exploded in laughter making Natsume sweat drop and lay there.

"Idiot…" Hotaru muttered stepping on Natsume, "You're the one casing Mikan so many problems…Tisk tisk."

Natsume growled and flipped Hotaru off, "Right…. Hey where did Ruka go?"

"Heh Heh!" Ruka stuck out his tongue while running after Mikan, "She's mine now!"

Hotaru and Natsume sweat dropped, "Wtf?" 


	19. Chapter 18

Only You Only You

Chapter 18: Pay Back

Natsume quietly waited for Mikan in her room ready to pouch when he had the chance. He was going to make sure she told him what she did with the traitor Ruka. His cloths were scratched and tattered from the squads of girls graving him and hugging…eww. Natsume itched his head and watched her wooden door not taking his eyes off.

"Goodnight Hotaru!" Mikan voice sung from the other side of the door. Natsume got ready as a click was heard. "It feels good to be hom!" Mikan was pushed to the ground suddenly.

Quickly Natsume slammed the door shut and climbed over Mikan, "I want to know everything that happened."

"Wha?… Ah! Natsume why are u here!" Mikan yelled struggling against his arms pinning her wrists.

Natsume shhhed and looked into her innocent eyes, "What did you and Ruka do?"

Mikan stopped struggling and faced him. A little smirk came over her face and giggled, "Aren't we a little jealous Natsume."

Natsume growled and looked away, "Never! All I want is to know what happened! So tell me!"

Mikan thought back inside her head to what they did. _"What if I stretch the truth with him? Hm That would serve him right!"_. Mikan Showed he serious face and spoke, "Me and Ruka went on a date."

"Liar."

Mikan's mouth dropped, "I I'm not lying!"

Natsume let her go and stood up with a soft look, "Yes you are. Imai went with you. You suck at lying."

Mikan bounced up and pointed a finger at him, "How dare you accuse me of lying!"

Natsume sighed and walked over to the window and heaved it open letting cold air fill the room, "You're so tiring. I'm going to my room, bye,"

Mikan took off her shoe and chucked it at him with all her force, "Not till we end this dispute."

Natsume turned his head with fire burning in his eyes, "How dare you hit me with a shoe!" Natsume shot over across the room pinning Mikan in a tight lock with her arms behind her back.

"Oww!" Mikan squealed feeling defenseless as Natsume pulled tighter.

"You brought this to yourself. How do you think you can do missions when you're like this? They won't take a second less to kill you. You are really a baka." Natsume stated letting her go and walking up in front of her.

Mikan let her arms fall as she watched Natsume shake his head, "Baka. Baka."

"Yea I can be a baka at some times. I'm sorry I lied to you." Mikan laughed walking over to her dresser and pulling out a nightdress, "I'll be right back."

Natsume swiftly sat down on Mikan's nice bed and smirked. Once Mikan came out and laid on her bed in the dark Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Mikan blushed a bit as she closed her eyes.

"You owe me." Natsume whispered.

Mikan opened her eyes and turned over so she was facing Natsume, "Why?"

Natsume closed his eyes and answered, "Because you got time with Ruka."

Mikan freed one of her arms and bonked on Natsume's head, "Retard."

Natsume graved her arm and pinned it on her side so he was onto of her, "You're the retard."

Mikan blushed 10 shades of red as Natsume stared down at her. "What do you want in return?"

Those words made Natsume tingle thinking of what he dreamed of. Quickly he shook it off remembering they where only teenagers. Natsume lowered his head and whispered, "I'll wait till we're older."

Mikan looked up at him puzzled until Natsume dipped down and took her lips onto his. Natsume chuckled at the thought of Mikan not knowing right away, but he didn't care that he had to wait. This was the best he could do.

Natsume lifted up for a second before going back to make out with her, "Pay back." Mikan giggled and let Natsume do what he wanted all night.


	20. Chapter 19

Only You Only You

Chapter 19: Only A Mans Battle

Xx From some comments I got I'm sorry if it's kind of confusing, but it's because the reasoning comes later on. I'm trying the best I can so please try to enjoy even if it's confusing - oh yea with the kissing and hugging between them is like going out but they're both to shy to say it Xx

Natsume laid his hammering head back against the chair as students piled into the classroom. Like every morning Permy and her group would idolize him and his best buddy Ruka. Natsume was about to turn his head to the side to say good morning, but Ruka wasn't there. _"Unusual.."_ Natsume sat up straight and scanned the room for any signs.

"Natsume what are you doing?" Mikan asked arriving at her seat next to Natsume.

Natsume jumped at the sound of her voice as his head spun over to her, "What?"

Mikan sat down still looking at Natsume with a strange look, "Usually you're already asleep, what's up? Something wrong?"

"No." Natsume's simple answer was as he regained his usual pose as everyone took their seats. _"Where the hell is Ruka."_ He must have a little talk with him about the so-called "Date", he actually believed in for a second while hanging out over at Mikan's. Just saying her name in his head made him blush.

"Good morning Natsume, Sakura." Ruka sung out suddenly arriving through the classroom doors.

"Good morning Ruka!" Mikan cheered sweetly waving at him.

Natsume glanced back at Mikan to Ruka with jealousy, "Hn."

Ruka sat down and leaned over to Natsume strangely, "What's wrong? You look a little bit mad today."

"Don't I always look this way?" Natsume snapped back feeling a little bit crappy.

Ruka gave him a frown and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll stop bothering you." Natsume raised his eyebrow and watched as Ruka got up and swiftly walked down to talk to Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hey Sakura, do you know if there's something wrong with Natsume today?" Ruka asked glancing at what Hotaru was building.

Mikan placed a slim finger on her lip and shook her head, "I really don't know."

"You are really a baka." Hotaru spoke out of nowhere.

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" Mikan barked at Hotaru.

Hotaru let out a soft sigh and pulled Mikan down close to her, "He's jealous retard." Then she let go of Mikan, but Mikan didn't move.

"Why?"

"Because you hung out with Nogi without him." Hotaru hissed getting mad that she'd have to explain the whole thing to her idiotic friend.

Mikan stood up straight and put on a puzzled look, "I don't get it."

BAKA!BAKA!

"I'm not going to say it again, now go away." Hotaru said blasting 2 bullets of her Baka gun into Mikan.

Mikan flew across the room and slammed against the floor, "WHY DID YOU HIT ME HOTARU?" Mikan cried rubbing her bruised head. Ruka sighed and went over to help Mikan up and make her stop crying.

Natsume gritted his teeth from afar as Ruka wiped tears from the angel's face with his fingers. Of course she said thank you and took him back over into Hotaru's space. Natsume humphed and stood up fast getting ready to go outside and stay there until Mikan missed him.

Mikan glanced up at her seat which she shared with her bud's, but Natsume wasn't there. She leaned over to Ruka and asked, "Where'd Natsume go?"

Ruka looked at her weirdly and took a look up there to. To his surprise Natsume was gone, "I don't know…Where would he go?"

Mikan sighed and raced up the stairs and out the classroom door along with Ruka, leaving Hotaru all alone. Hotaru just chuckled and stayed her workbench.

_"Stupid little girl…"_ Natsume hissed in his mind as he walked peacefully through the woods. He felt better out in the wild then in a chamber full of idiot's back in the classroom. Especially Mikan. She'd always ask the most stupid questions and bother him. He couldn't think why he even liked her.

Well she was always by his side patching up his tattered body after missions. And stood up for him at difficult times. Natsume stopped in the middle of an opening through the trees and looked up. _"Her smile…"_. Natsume backed his head down and kept walking onwards.

Xxxx

"I'm so tried." Mikan whined as she panted. They'd been running for about an hour now just looking for the red-eyed pervert. She still didn't know why he was jealous, and why Ruka was involved.

"Let's split up." Ruka pronounced daring the chances of Persona finding Mikan while he was gone.

"Alright." Mikan agreed taking one pathway leaving Ruka in shock.

"Fine…" Ruka whispered running the other way.

Xxxx

Natsume was hanging out under a random tree he choose while he was walking through the woods. He rested his mind, trying to push out Mikan's face out. _"She'll be happier with Ruka."_ He thought always since he would die from his alice. Ruka wouldn't die until he was ready. Natsume yawned and fell asleep thinking of ways to hate his baka. But nothing could come up. Suddenly he surprised himself as he dreamed:

_Mikan was standing in the middle a red circle with waves rushing up to the shore. Natsume stood there on the shore watching Mikan. Her soft honey hair stayed still against her sides while her blank brown eyes stared at the red water. Natsume gasped for air while he reached his hand out towards her even though he knew he couldn't reach her._

_"Mikan…" Natsume mumbled weirdly. Mikan's body turned around towards him. Suddenly the water caught on fire pushing Natsume back in surprise. The fire whizzed around the circle before striking Mikan. Natsume screamed out her name to use her alice, but she didn't listen._

_All out of the blue Persona appeared standing right next to Natsume cupping his shoulder. A chuckled escaped his throat as Natsume turned around._

_"Well look what you did neko, you destroyed my toy." Persona laughed._

_Natsume's eyes widened not knowing what was going on, "What do you mean?"_

_Persona smirked, "You'll find out." Suddenly a huge breeze pushed Natsume away, throwing him down in deep darkness. Natsume screamed out for Mikan but nothing answered._

"GAH!" Natsume yelled sitting up fast. Sweat dripped form his body as he brushed his face against his hands trying to remember what happened, but everything was a blur.

"Natsume?" a familiar voice asked from Natsume's side.

Natsume released a hand form his face and stared up at his best friend staring down at him fearfully. Ruka dropped down and looked at Natsume's face, "Natsume, what's wrong?"

Natsume closed his eyes and turned away, "Nothing."

Ruka sighed and answered, "Yes there is you can't hide it. Just ask me."

Natsume leaned back again up against the tree and calmed back down, "I only have one question."

Ruka got excited and sat closer waiting to hear. Natsume pulled his face away from Ruka's happy face, "Was it really a date?"

Ruka tilted his head and asked, "Date?"

"With Mikan." Natsume shot back blushing.

Ruka smirked and laughed, "What date? If you're talking about when I forced you to stay behind, That wasn't a date!" Natsume huffed a puff of air out in relief but Ruka kept on, "But if you want me to go on a date with her I'm willing to."

Natsume forced an angry look at Ruka with fire burning in his eyes, "I didn't ask you to go on a date."

Ruka laughed again before laying back, "Don't worry Natsume I won't_ try_ to take her away from you while you're around."

Natsume growled, "Don't even try or I'll burn you till you're ashes."

Ruka chuckled and turned towards Natsume, "Enemy's?" while putting out a hand.

"Hn." Natsume replied shaking that hand knowing that'll he will win his polka dots over instead of Ruka taking her away.

"We better get going or Mikan might lose it." Ruka said stretching.

Natsume quickly got up and started running as quick as he could back to school before Ruka could get there. Ruka dropped his mouth but started running to. Now that they're enemy's, their friendship came a little bit closer.


	21. Chapter 20

Only You Only You

Chapter 20: Perfect Man

X sorry I haven't done chapter in a while, but I had ton of things to do now since I'm in softball. I also was helping out a friend whose parents were thrown into jail. Please forgive me.X

"Hotaru…" Mikan mumbled as her bored face watched her best friend closely as she worked on a new invention.

Hotaru growled and didn't stop working on her robot steadily in front of her. Mikan booed and released her chin from her now red hands. "Hotaru want to go for walk?"

One of Hotaru's eyes glared at her from the side. Mikan froze in fear as Hotaru continued on her masterpiece. Mikan sighed and quickly rushed to the door with one of her huge smiles, "I'm going out now. Have fun!" Hotaru nodded in agreement as Mikan disappeared behind the door.

XxXxXxX

Ruka sat peacefully on the newly grown grass with a soft breeze of nature's perfume. Trees made calm music as Ruka closed his eyes with a smile.

"Ruka?" a sweet voice asked.

Ruka's peaceful world disappeared in an instant when he realized someone just said his name. Madly he looked behind hoping it wasn't one of his fan girls. Quickly he was struck back with blush as he saw the beautiful Mikan standing over him. Her Honey brown hair swaying in the wind while her sweet innocent eyes shone on him.

Her lips curled into a smile as she sat down by Ruka. Ruka opened his mouth in 'awe' as Mikan giggled happily.

"What are you doing out her Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked sweetly turning her head towards him.

Unlike her, she didn't know what just happened between him and Natsume. Now Ruka would have to try harder to win the girl he loves over, but Natsume had the advantage since he wasn't shy. Ruka gulped and answered, "I was just listening to Nature's songs. Care to join?" Ruka blushed harder with every word, but when she turned her head to him again, his heart stopped instantly. Her whole body glowed a heavenly aura as she made her every move. Ruka dove his head sideways trying to hide his deep embarrassment.

"I would love to join you Ruka!" Mikan laughed quickly leaning back and lying in the grass.

"You…don't have to. Your cloths might get dirty." Ruka said politely straightening up.

Mikan laughed hard and rolled around. Once she stopped she said, "I may be a girl, but getting dirty is fun."

Ruka sighed happily and smiled a gentle smile at her. Mikan caught his smile with a glance and quickly blushed a little bit seeing how nice Ruka could get. Mikan resumed her position looking up at the sky along with Ruka. Everything was at peace until out of nowhere a body flopped down between Ruka and Mikan.

Mikan screamed and shot up into the air. Ruka screamed also jumping back in shock. Ruka breathed hard as he looked at the body.

"Oi." Natsume greeted raising a hand in the air at Ruka.

A sweat drop fell down Ruka as he saw how Natsume acted. Suddenly he realized Mikan wasn't there, "Mikan!" Quickly he spotted her. Anther sweat drop dropped down on Ruka as he saw Mikan laying face first in the ground twitching.

"What an idiot." Natsume said standing up brushing off his cloths.

Ruka banged a hand to his head and sighed, "Why be mean to the person you like? You are weird Natsume."

Natsume held up one finger to stop him, "I only do that because I WANT to be mean."

Question marks appeared above Ruka's head as Natsume turned around and started walking towards the idiot.

"Oi, Little girl get up. It was just me." Natsume said looking down on her.

Little mumbles came out of the ground saying, "Natsume?"

"I said get up." Natsume ordered graving her shirts back and lifting her up. Natsume was token back as the girl in his hand had tears flowing down her face with cheeks puffed out.

"Thank god it was only you Natsume!" Mikan cried happily, "I thought it was a pervert!" Natsume pumped out a vein in the head and put her down.

"So you thought I was a pervert?" Natsume asked angrily.

Mikan smoothed her face out and answered what she thought was true, "Yes! But you're a low class pervert so you wouldn't do anything."

Anther vein popped out as his eyes turned fire red, "Pervert…"

Mikan laughed and smiled, "Yup!"

"I'm going." Natsume declared walking away. Mikan tried to stop him but he kept going.

Ruka stood off as he watched what Natsume meant. To be mean was to get attention or flirt in a weird way. Sadly Ruka poked his fingers together thinking of a cool plan, while Mikan and Natsume ran off together into the sunset.

XxXxXxX

"What shall we do with it now?" a shadow asked deeply touching the top of a bow.

"Easy. We do an test to see if it works." Persona answered staring at the label, Box '497'.


	22. Chapter 21

Only You Only You

Chapter 21: Return of 'Box 497'

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined like a lost puppy at the bolted iron door blocking her from her best friend, "Hotaru come out!"

"Make me." Hotaru answered from beyond the door. Mikan puffed up her cheeks and angrily stomped away swinging her arms fast. Hotaru returned to her new machine. This one was different though. This machine was actually going to Mikan. She had to make it perfect or it could completely destroy everything they build up together. Hotaru quietly placed down her tools and walked over to the window and watched Mikan leave the campus that Hotaru lived on. With a smile Hotaru slowly pulled a hand under her chin and watched her best friend leave.

"Stupid Hotaru! Being all stuck up in her room all day and night!" Mikan madly whispered halfway running towards her campus building. Her cheeks still puffed out like they were ready to burst. But her eyes decreased in anger, and so did her cheeks. "Stupid Hotaru." That anger that filled her blood rushed away as sadness replaced it. Mikan closed her eyes and remincied about the past.

Suddenly a hand graved her shoulder making her open her light brown eyes and turn around. Mikan froze as Persona stood before her with a smirk like he always had when something was up his sleeve.

"What do you want now?" Mikan asked slapping his hand away from her arm and stepping a couple of steps back.

Persona quickly tossed a weird box at her. Mikan caught it and looked at it confused. Persona raised a finger and said, "I will warn you now before you go off killing yourself. 1: don't open it until it is needed. 2: Don't ever wear it for more than 10 minutes. And finally 3: If you loose it consider yourself dead."

**Mikan stared at him with a weird look and slid a piece of the** cardboard from the top over. Straight down in the box was a shiny necklace. A huge red stone stood dormant at the bottom while random colors formed the chain part. She hadn't seen anything like this before and she quickly awed and owed as she opened the box more. Persona saw her expression and smirked wide before taking his leave. "Make sure you go by those rules, or something WILL happen." Persona, of course, disappeared into the shadows leaving Mikan alone with the box.

Mikan put the lid back on and looked at the label she missed when he tossed it to her. Her amazed look washed from her face as the box labeled '497'. _"Why did it get this back? I captured it for Persona's own dirty work. But why now and not months ago?"_ Mikan sneakily stuffed the box under her arm and ran as fast as she could towards her dorm.

She wished for the first time Natsume wouldn't see her nor Ruka. All she wanted was no problems involving them. Natsume would flip out and try to solve the problem causing more. Ruka would try to do something but wouldn't get anywhere. If they saw this box, they'd both worry.

Mikan pushed up the stairs as she kept her head down avoiding traffic. Shortly she reached the stairs leading her to her room and ran up those also. But once she reached the top her mouth dropped and she stopped in her tracks. Natsume was up against her door with both hands in his pocket. Mikan could tell in his eyes he was worried.

Mikan sadly tiptoed back down the stairs and out the doors leading into the outside lunch section. After she meant with the woods she felt guilty for leaving him alone. Quickly she started debating herself whether she should go back or stay put till he leaves. She decided that she'd watch from the special sakura blossom tree and wait till he retreated.

XxX

Natsume sighed as he checked the wall clock above him. He was worrying even more that his idiot hadn't came home yet. Usually she would be hitting him right now or something. Natsume leaned away from the door and started to walk down the stairs until he heard a loud bang inside Mikan's room. Natsume spun into action kicking the door open and rushing in. The room was dark but he could tell there was a figure there. Quickly he round house kicked the thing but it ducked jumping back up and soaring across the room.

Natsume formed fire in his hands and blasted it on the outline hoping it would hit him. Sadly the object made it's way closer to the door, but instead of leaving it flicked on the lights. Natsume covered his eyes with his hands waiting for his retina's to focus. Slowly he opened them revealing the object standing by the door. Long ponytails colored in honey brown while beautiful silky brown eyes stared at him.

"I'd thought you'd kill me!" Mikan whined shaking her hand as if it was burned.

Natsume was still in shock that he attacked her and most likely would of killed her unless she turned on the light. "What were you doing? Why didn't you come through the front door?"

Mikan shrugged and collapsed on her bed, "I got done waiting for you to leave so I entered by window hoping you wouldn't hear me."

Natsume rose and eyebrow and took himself a seat on the bed, "Why were you avoiding me?"

Mikan gasped and rolled over on her stomach pretending to sleep. Natsume raised the eyebrow higher making him look angry. "Oi little girl tell me!"

"Don't wanna." Mikan whined curling herself up. She hated this foolish act of hers. But it was for Natsume so he could stay safe all his life.

The room got very quiet as Natsume narrowed his eyes at the idiotic little girl in front of him. Quickly a thought came into Natsume's minding and he said it without thinking, "Is it about Persona?"

Mikan held her breath as Natsume looked down on her sadly. Mikan closed her eyes once more and slid under the blankets. Natsume knew right off the bat that he hit the target. He knew he also made her upset knowing he knew what was going on without him in command. Casually Natsume slipped under the blankets and held Mikan close. "Tell me tomorrow…please."

Mikan heard his whispered words and nodded. But Natsume wasn't the only thing on her mind. What was this box meant for and why did she have it?


	23. Chapter 22

Only You Only You

Chapter 22: Surprises

XxX Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm happy you all like my story!Xx

"Mikan-chan!" Anna cheered at the top of her lungs from her desk.

Mikan rose her tired head off her desk to look what was up with all the commotion. Anna and Nonoko rushed up to her desk squealing inside their mouths until they turned red, "There's a dance tomorrow! Kyaa!!" Mikan blew back from the sound waves and woke up in an instant.

"A dance?" Mikan replied rubbing her eyes.

Nonoko stepped up and smiled, "Yeah! When women and men join together to show affection to each other."

A sweat drop rolled down Mikan's head and Anna danced around in a circle, "I wouldn't call it 'affection" for just a dance. Don't you just hook arms and dance with anyone."

Anna stopped and Nonoko gasped and turned gray, "You got it all wrong Mikan…"

Mikan scratched her delicate head and tilted it to the side, "What do I not get? Please tell me."

Anna finally stepped up and grinned down Mikan, "It's when you take someone you like the most and show your affection."

"uhh…." Mikan sighed thinking her hollow head,_ "I like to many people Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Narumi-sensei, Yu, Permy…gah!!"_

"Mikan what's wrong?" Nonoko asked.

A blank look escaped Mikan's face as she thought. Anna and Nonoko just stared at her with a bewilderment look. Natsume glanced from his seat next to Mikan and stared at her. Soon everyone was looking at her.

"What should I do…" Mikan whispered so soft making everyone dive forward.

"Mikan speak up." Ruka said blushing a bit.

"What should I do?" Mikan mumbled putting her head down.

Natsume saw her head bonk down and he asked kindly, "Oi little girl what's wrong?"

Suddenly Mikan exploded screaming "WHAT SHOULD I DO!" Some kids flew out the windows landing in the trees and some went flying out the door and down hall. Except for Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru who were calm in their seats. Mikan took a deep breath and slid down her seat tired.

Natsume poked his pinky in his ear and plunked it out with anger, "What the hell?"

Ruka blinked a couple of times trying to realize his whole class was swept away. Hotaru stood up and dug down in her bag. Natsume turned his head and saw a huge 'BAKA' gun being held out by the ice queen.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" Mikan asked lifting her head in excitement.

Ruka snickered and threw his head back,"You just made them fly away."

Mikan looked at him weirdly and she got hit with a Baka blast, making everyone laugh.

XxX

"Jeez Mikan you have such a powerful voice." Anna stated pulling Mikan by the wrist. Nonoko dragged Hotaru right behind, while Natsume and Ruka followed.

"I didn't mean to but there's just so many people I like." Mikan shyly laughed rubbing the back of her honey brown hair.

"But it's someone you like the MOST." Nonoko laughed looking at Hotaru with a funny gaze, good luck to you Hotaru."

Hotaru brought out her Baka gun and aimed it straight at Nonoko's head while they walked deeper into town. Mikan's eyes gazed heavenly at all the pretty items show casing in front of stores and markets.

Just as Mikan was going to try to run away to go get to the nearest cloths store, Anna dropped her wrist and turned back to her, "And here we are ladies!" Anna said directly to the women not realizing Natsume and Ruka came along, "Uh…erm… Natsume, Ruka do you want to come in also?"

Natsume just stared at the lovely ladies with a twinkle in their eye's, except Hotaru. Ruka nodded his head in approval and follow Mikan in. Natsume blinked a couple of times before making up his mind and stepping in.

"Wow so pretty…" Mikan mumbled rummaging through some pink dresses. Anna was right next her smiling at the way Mikan was interested. Suddenly a slight red glow imitated from her upper chest. Anna looked at it wondering what it was. Closely Anna aimed in on it and Mikan saw it out of the corner of her eye. "What's wrong Anna?" Mikan asked weirdly.

"Why is your chest glowing?" Anna asked poking the spot.

Mikan ardently felt the cold red pendent brush her skin making her leap back, "Don't touch that!" Mikan barked.

Anna blinked a couple of puppy eyes and begged, "May I see it for just a second? Please!!"

_"What can it hurt? Maybe Persona was just trying to kid with me that it would do something."_ Mikan smirked and reached behind her neck and unhooking the necklace from the back. Carefully Mikan placed the jewel into Anna's hands.

Anna awed and dwindled with the big red stone at the bottom. "Mikan…How did you get this?"

"I don't know." Mikan lied going back to her dress searching.

Anna gazed at it while it quickly glowed a bloody red color. Suddenly Anna's eyes turned red long with it as the necklace took control of her. When Mikan turned back around to atrive her pendent Anna was already placing it out with a smile.

"Thanks Anna-chan. Why don't we look over there." Mikan laughed rushing over to the next aisle.

Anna slowly followed with deep crimson eyes and a evil smirk, while the pendent back on Mikan tinted in and out.


	24. Chapter 23

Only You Only You

Chapter 23: Crimson Lights

"Kya!! So cute Mikan-chan!" Anna shirked excitingly.

Before Anna stood a beautiful girl with honey brown hair tied up in the back with long curls dangling down her bare smooth back. Dazzling gold earrings stricken her cheeks softly as she moved around. And the most important item, the gorgeous light blue dress, hugging her curves and flapping a little lose on top.

Blushed raised over Mikan's face as all her girlfriends 'awed' around her except Hotaru who was in an arm chair eating something while robots tidied up her purple dress lined in gold. Anna danced around in a pink dress that pushed up against her thighs. As for Nonoko, an elegant black dress stretching past the knees.

"Guys… what's a dance like?" Mikan asked shyly as she turned around staring at her dress in the mirror.

Anna laughed and smiled. "Don't worry it won't be that hard!"

"But!," Mikan started as she whirled around, "I've never been to a real dance… and I can't dance!"

Suddenly a baka bullet struck Mikan in the face pushing her down to the ground. Anna and Nonoko gasped as they turned to Hotaru still pointing the gun at them, "Don't worry about it…"

Mikan sat up rubbing her head while tears formed in her eyes, "You're so mean Hotaru!"

"Shut up and let's go and get it over with." Hotaru ordered standing up and walking out the room.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and back at Mikan who was just getting up. Quickly they both squealed and ran after Hotaru leaving Mikan behind.

"Guys?" Mikan asked finally arriving up into the air space with a smile, "Hello?"

_SNAP!CRACKLE!_ Mikan's body turned to the side looking at the window. More weird noises popped out from the tree outside her window.

"Hotaru…is that you?" Mikan asked surprisingly.

"Ug…" a voice erupted out of nowhere, quickly after a slumped shadow appeared sitting on the branch outside.

Mikan dropped her mouth as the shadow banged on her window. Just as she was about to scream, the window opened making her hairbrush up against her face. The shadow stood nice and tall right in front of her. Mikan stepped back a step in fear, but the shadow followed.

"Who are you?…What do you want!?" Mikan spoke up looking around the room for her special gun Persona gave her.

"What's your problem?" the shadow answered reaching out to her.

Quickly Mikan's hand flicked on the light with a bamboo knife in the other hand.

"Huh?" Mikan said puzzled as her mouth opened in an 'O' shape. Right before her was the one and only Natsume, "Eh!…Natsume!? What are you doing here?"

Natsume took the bamboo knife from her and tossed it aside, "What were you trying to do? Kill me off?"

Mikan laughed fakely as she rubbed the back of her head, "You just scared me! I thought you were a stalker!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes and flicked his index finger at her forehead, "Baka."

Mikan giggled and turned around towards her dresser mirror, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Because I'm here." Natsume answered not wanting to go into details.

"Tell me why." Mikan said bunching up her hair in the back.

"Non of your business little girl." Natsume spoke looking around the idiot's room.

"Well get out then. I'm going to the dance and I don't want a pervert like you in my room." Mikan said pointing out the window Natsume came into.

"I'm going too…" Natsume barked back.

"Huh?" Mikan asked weirdly pushing both index fingers together, "Nani?"

Natsume smirked and graved Mikan's wrist, "You're my date"

Mikan dropped her jaw as she was whisked away by the strange pervert, off to the dance.

XxXxXxXxX

Whispers filled the ballroom as Natsume dragged Mikan in. Quickly people stopped and watched along with all of Mikan's friends.

"Ah Mikan!…Natsume!?" Nonoko said excitingly rushing over to poor Mikan all red in the face.

"Save me!" Mikan whined trying to escape Natsume's grip.

Natsume angrily threw down her hand and stalked over to Ruka hanging out over by the table.

"So Natsume's your date?" Anna giggled smirking at flushed Mikan.

"Well you guys come pretty late…" Hotaru stated throwing food into her mouth, "Did something happen?"

Mikan grew a deeper red showing through the dance lights. Before she could argue back a sudden arm wrapped around her neck, "Gah!!" Mikan yipped in fright.

"Lighten' up! It's a dance. Nothing will happen." Nonoko laughed squishing Mikan's neck a bit.

As the group socialized, Anna kept her distance with an evil smirk plastered on her white face. Both of her eyes glowing a bright red as she started walking through the crowd beyond her group's eyes.

Finally Mikan escaped from all the eyes and laughs. She quietly sank down a dark wall closing her eyes. This 'dance' wasn't turning out the way she wanted it to be. Mikan took a deep breath fixing up with perfume and misty air as she opened her eyes a crack.

"Mikan why are you here?" Anna's voice asked from the shadow down along the wall.

"Anna?" Mikan answered surprised.

Light steps tramped over to Mikan while red eyes glowed down upon the dark hall. Mikan watched Anna come near her full of joy. Suddenly sharp exclusive pain shunted into Mikan's leg making her pounce up the floor yelping in pain.

"Mikan what's wrong? You look like you're in pain." Anna laughed arriving into the dim light.

Quickly a warm liquid ran down Mikan's bare leg. Mikan glanced down and grinded her teeth. Blood slowly ran down her leg to her ankles and onto her new shoes, while Anna laughed. Just as what just happened before a stinging sensation struck her in her left arm. Mikan jumped back holding her arm staring at Anna in bewilderment.

"Anna?" Mikan asked nervously glancing at Anna and back her leg.

"You brought this on yourself Mikan Sakura." Anna said as her eyes joined along with a glowing light form Mikan's breasts.

Mikan quickly dove her hand down her dress and plunged out the necklace Persona gave her. Slightly the light beeped in and out just as what Anna's eyes were doing.

"What?" Mikan asked out loud staring at the red stone on the bottom, What's happening?"

A slight evil giggle bumped the air as a sudden quick snap popped Mikan's ears. Before she could recover from her breath a ring of fire surrounded he. Mikan gasped and glanced around in horror still gripping the pendant.

"Anna! What are you doing! STOP!" Mikan screamed filling up with fear.

The red-hot fire closed in on her as Anna's body figure disappeared from the light. Mikan had tears whelming up in her eyes as one last scream shuttered the air.

Just as Mikan screamed everyone stopped dancing and talking as the eerie scream ran through the building. Before anyone could blink Natsume was off rushing past everyone and down the hallway Mikan went down.

"What!" Natsume growled gliding to a stop. Before him stood a wall of fire staring down at him. Fear ran through his body as his eyes opened wider.

"MIKAN!!"


	25. Chapter 24

Only You Only You

Chapter 24: Red Like Fire

XxX Sorry I haven't updated quick but it took awhile since all my family's parties were this month. And also since it's summer I still have a lot of work to do, so please wait sum times and it'll come, thanksXxX

_"Don't open it unless it's needed."_

"What do I do? It's so hot! I could actually die!" Mikan screamed in her mind. Low raspy breath escaped her throat slowly as the smoky air filled her lungs.

On the outside of the blaze Natsume swiftly leaped in hoping his fire alice would cancel out the weird fire that was summoned by something.

"Mikan! Where are you!?" Natsume yelled plunging through walls of fire, "Answer Me!"

Mikan gasped as her hand gripped the pendent, "Can I use the pendent to save myself? Would Persona get mad? What do I do?"

"Use it." Persona's voice echoed through Mikan's ears.

Mikan opened her eyes and stared down at the red stone in shock. Carefully she focused on the pendent pulling out it's power making sure only some of it entered her own power source. Quickly she released the alice and hers mixed together as a bubble like round object soared around her. Suddenly it turned red, like blood, and exploding with such a huge blast it blew Mikan off her feet and making the fire admittedly vanish into air.

Natsume stood there surprised still not knowing what happened. Mikan was floating down right in front of Natsume with an uncanny look on her face. They both stood there in a silent stance not knowing what to say until Natsume broke the silence, "What was that?"

Mikan blinked a couple of times before looking down at the pendent. Something was wrong the red stone was now darker and deeper making an eerie feeling, "This pendent is strange…"

"Pendent?" Natsume asked staring down at what was in her hands, "Where did you get that!" He asked demandingly.

Mikan opened her mouth about ready to reply but and idea stopped her, _"What if I told how Persona gave me this pendent? And would Persona find out and do something unfair? Gah!!"_ Mikan closed her mouth and sighed, "I found it."

Natsume narrowed his eyes in anger as he stepped closer to her, "You're lying. I know excaccually where you got it."

Mikan stepped back and stared at him, "How would you know?"

"Because I'm one of the people who made it." Natsume answered seriously.

Mikan gasped and widened her eyes, "What do you mean 'I'm one of the people who made it'?"

Natsume sighed and turned around getting ready to leave the scene, "You'll find out soon if you're with Persona. And I will warn you…," Natsume cocked his head to the side so he could see the beloved Mikan, "If you get to much into the darkness you'll lose everything." And with that Natsume walked away leaving Mikan in the shadows with the pendent.

"What?" Mikan stated before leaning up against the wall right next to her. Slowly her golden gaze scanned down to the stone. _"Natsume is part of this? I don't get it_…"_. _Mikan sighed and released the pendent so she could straighten out her dress and fix her hair before leaving the shadows. Once she was done Anna arrived to her side with a worried look on her face.

"Where were you Mikan-chan! Everyone was so worried!" Anna cried out swinging her arms around Mikan's neck.

"Huh!" Mikan answered shockingly, "Anna…Why did you…"

"What are you talking about Mikan?" Anna interrupted.

Mikan smiled with relief as her buddy came back to normal, "Nothing at all. Let's go back to the dance."

"Yaaayyy!" Anna cheered grabbing Mikan's hand and running back to the four people waiting for them.


	26. Chapter 25

Only You Only You

Chapter 25: Mikan's Weakness

_"Grandpa…" Mikan cried having tears flow down her cheeks as lighting and thunder pounded out side leaving bright lights showing through the window._

_"My dear Mikan what is ever the problem?" Mikan's grandpa asked arriving in the tiny pink room._

_In the corner was the poor six-year-old Mikan with a blanket over her small head trying to cut out the noises. Carefully Mikan's grandpa stridden over swooping his granddaughter into his arms carrying her out side into the hallway and into his neat quiet room. Sweetly he placed her down next to him and removed the blanket from her head, "Not so scary now is it?" and with a chuckle Mikan squinted her eyes open to see her loving grandpa smiling at her._

"Grandpa…"

"Who are you calling 'Grandpa' baka?" Natsume asked with his usual unemotional voice.

Mikan yawned and blinked her eyes for a second before waking up, "Huh…what?"

"I asked who you were calling Grandpa." Natsume said again sinking down close to her face.

"Yaaaaaahhhh!" Mikan shot up in surprise with a flustered face putting on a weird stance.

"Sakura-san!" Jinno yelled from the front of the class, "Out!"

Mikan sighed and slowly stepped out into the hall leaving the classroom. Sadly she sat herself down on the ground right by the classroom doors and rested her head on her knees, "Grandpa…"

"Haven't you gotten over it yet?" Natsume's voice stung the air.

Mikan's head shot up in fright with the sudden voice. Natsume was standing right there coming out of the classroom door. Mikan closed her eyes in tiredness and stood up, "What are you doing Natsume? You're supposed to be in the classroom."

"They can't make me stay." Natsume said unexcitable.

Mikan flopped her hand in front of her, "Whatever…I'm going to go sleep…"

Natsume quickly grabbed her wrist before she turned around. Mikan's eyes opened in shock as she looked at her wrist and Natsume's hand. Natsume narrowed his eyes at her as he ajared his lips, "Why did you say Grandpa earlier on? Do you miss him again or what?"

Mikan dropped her eyes and swapped her hand back, "No not that. I just had a dream." Natsume still stared at her looking right through her lie, "If you don't mind I'm gonna go to the Sakura tree and sleep, see ya around Natsume."

Natsume watched as she disappeared around the corner before he gave a rare smirk and walking after her.

XxXxXxXxX

Dusk appeared over the hilly land as Mikan watched peacefully. Through the whole day her head had been filled with thoughts about the past and about the future. Sometimes she'd cry and sometimes she'd blush, but her mind was still clouded and every teacher kicked her out of class. Luckily she had the Sakura tree which gave her comfort and protection unlike the person above her who kept throwing blossoms down on her head and snickering.

Finally one last blossom landed on her head and a small chuckle tickled the air. Mikan made a mad face and yelled up above her, "Will you stop already!" and with one hop Mikan was up on branch where Natsume sat at plucking cherry blossoms off the twigs.

"Did you hear me!" Mikan yelled up in his face puffing out her cheeks.

Natsume smirked and whispered softly, "Got yea."

Mikan pulled her face away in bewilderment until two strong arms cupped her shoulders and held her in her spot. Mikan blushed and stared up the arm and down to his face, "Natsume?"

"Now tell me what is up with your weird face today?" Natsume asked determined to find the answer.

Mikan lowered her eyes so she wouldn't blush anymore, "Didn't Narumi say that tonight we would have a bad thunderstorm?"

Natsume tilted his head to the side keeping both crimson eyes locked on her, "Yea, but what do you mean by that?"

Mikan laughed viscously making Natsume release her, "Ah—Nothing for you to worry about but thanks." Cutely Mikan lightly pecked his lips and slid down the tree trunk and off to the girl's dorm. Natsume stayed still up on the branch stunned with embarrassment. Heavy blush flooded his cheeks as he still felt her lips on his. Slowly he got up and jumped down from the tree and followed Mikan's tracks again.

XxXxXxXx

"Yay—I'm tired…" Mikan yawned stepping out of her bathroom in her blue pj's. Suddenly a tiny flash entered her window. Mikan stopped in her tracks as the flashes came back, but this time with some noises. Her eyes widened as the flashes got bigger and the noise grew with strength. Quickly she grabbed a blanket and rushed down the hall to Hotaru's room.

"Hotaru…Open up please…" Mikan whimpered through the door.

"Go away I'm sleeping." Hotaru's voice exited through the door.

Mikan dropped her head and walked back to her room. Just like fireworks random booms flooded in Mikan's ears making her whimper in horror. She pushed her head deeper into her knees trying to avoid the sounds until her window opened and closed. Mikan pumped her head up in fright and turned to see what just entered her room. A shadow walked towards her with lighting making it look eerier.

"Stay away!" Mikan screamed for her life jumping under her bed.

"What's your problem polka dots?" the familiar voice asked.

Mikan released the hands on her ears and got out from under the bed, "Natsume?!"

"Hn." Natsume answered coming up to her.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked sitting on the bed.

Natsume sat right next to her so their shoulders touched, "Because I can."

Mikan turned her head so it faced Natsume's, "That's not a answer B-A-K-A."

Suddenly a huge boom set Mikan flying up and diving underneath the covers of her bed. Natsume sat there for a second before chuckling, "So the unfearful Mikan does has a fear."

"Don't laugh! I…I can't help it." Mikan cried out blushing.

"Are you…" Natsume was saying before anther boom went off making Mikan scream in terror. Natsume nodded in agreement, she was scared.

Mikan was about to whimper but a sudden burst of warmth tickled her side. She flipped around and stared into Natsume's eyes. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"1: you're scared 2:I'm not going to go back to my dorm while it's raining and 3:I want to stay." Natsume answered wrapping an arm around Mikan's waist.

Mikan blushed and flipped back over, "Just don't do any lewd things to me while I'm a sleep pervert."

"Like this." Natsume said kissing her cheek seeing how she'd react.

"Yes please don't do that." Mikan ordered putting her hand on Natsume's arm, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Natsume answered as they both feel a sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Only You Only You

Chapter 26: The Not So Boring Day

"Another welcoming morning! Couldn't you agree Mikan?" Anna asked sweeping her gaze over the newly dewed grass out in front of the girl's dorm.

Mikan stood by Anna casually looking down but back over the trees and resting upon the school building far off in the distance, "It really is peaceful…"

Anna giggled and spun around so she was facing the way towards the door, "What are you planning to do today?"

Mikan lifted one of her small white fingers to her chin and thought for a second, "Hmm…. I might go out and hike for a bit. I've never really seen what it is really like in there…"

"I might join you on that, but I have to so now Nonoko wanted me to go shopping with her. I'll see ya later!" Anna cheered racing out the door leaving Mikan in the dorm's living room.

_"I wonder if it'll rain later?" _Mikan thought deeply not even noticing Hotaru walking across the lawn and walking towards the school. Carefully, Mikan leaned upwards and tipped toed upstairs making sure she wouldn't wake any of her other classmates. With one jump she was back into the comforting arms of her own room. Mikan walked up to her closet an reached in fast and soon returning with a pair of her old jogging out fit that she once used to train in when she trained with Persona. Just saying his name made her narrow her eyes and build up anger inside.

Quickly she pulled on the clothes and pushed Persona out of her mind so that she could go on the hike she has wanted to do for a very long time. Once again she slipped downstairs and exited the entrance door. As she breathed in she was off into the brush that would soon lead her into the deeper woods.

After some time pasted she tiredly slumped down on a tree as she closed her heavy eyes. The whole last night she couldn't get any sleep since Natsume was right there. Breathing on her neck and with one arm around her. Mikan slightly blushed and shook her head, "No thoughts of that perv today! Only me and nature today!" Mikan yelled happily into the trees above her. Birds sung and animals ran around unaware of the human watching them from a tree. Softly Mikan picked up a nearby leaf and stared it carefully before laying it back down and closing her eyes once more.

"It's so nice out here!" Mikan giggled feeling the small sunlight tickle her bare face, "Maybe I should do my homework out here instead of inside!" Cheerfully Mikan leaped up and jogged deeper into the forest being careful not to trip on and log or startle any weird beast that might be out there with her, and with a smile she laughed and ventured on.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Oi, Ruka have you seen the idiot around?" Natsume asked with a little edge in his already nasty voice.

Ruka shot up from what he was working on in the animal barn and turned around, "No… I haven't seen Mikan…"

Natsume moaned and quickly sat down on a pile of hay leaning his head back while he rubbed his temples. Ruka stared down at him confused and more animals came over to join Ruka.

"Natsume what's wrong?" Ruka asked smiling hoping his best friend would answer.

Natsume pulled his head back up and answered, "I don't know if she's on a mission or not… it's kinda agitating…"

Ruka tilted his head with a friendly smile and softly picked up the nearest rabbit, "Don't worry. I bet she's just running around somewhere."

Natsume chuckled and nodded, "I bet your right."

Ruka laughed for a second before returning back to the now growing population of animals around him, "You all must be hungry. Hang on I'll be right back…" Ruka quietly got up and walked out of the barn to go fetch some food.

Natsume lowered his smile into a frown and petted the rabbit that Ruka last held, "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

Quickly Ruka appeared once again and with a huge bag of animal food cradled in his arms, "Who's all hungry?!" All the animals began to for a line up for the food just Ruka was about to hand out food he looked around like he was in panic mode, "Um… Natsume did Mr. Bunny leave before I came back."

"I don't know." Natsume lied hiding his expression.

"Ok… I wonder where he went… oh well he'll come back soon!" Ruka said going back into his loving mode.

Natsume got up and waved to Ruka as he left the barn and off to the sakura tree where he would wait for Mr. Bunny to arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I guess this is a good spot." Mikan said plopping herself down onto the nice green grass enclosed by trees, "Dang I forgot my lunch! Oh well…"

Sweetly Mikan began to pluck flowers around her that would dazzle any vase at the dorms. Manly were normal flowers around but some were out of 'her' world. Pretty purples and gushing greens made her mouth twitch up into her famous smile as she kept picking. Suddenly a white bunny popped out of the bush Mikan was sitting close to her. Mikan screamed in fright, but soon covered her mouth with her hand.

"What a cute bunny!!" Mikan giggled petting its head softly, "Kawaiii…."

As she was about to pick it up a slice of paper fell off from its foot and onto the ground. Mikan stared down weirdly before placing the rabbit back down, "What's this?" Mikan picked up the paper and opened its nice folds. Inside it read:

_Polka Dots,_

_Where the hell are you!_

_Natsume._

Mikan closed the paper and rested it between her hands. The rabbit looked at the paper and back up at Mikan, but it shot back with an eye twitching with fear written all over it's face. Quickly Mr. Bunny left in a flash leaving Mikan alone. Suddenly Mikan exploded with anger as she stood up and started walking back, "Just when you got out of my mind you…You….PPPEEERRVV!!" the whole woods shook as Mikan's fury raged on. Quietly back by the sakura tree Natsume's low chuckle, as the bunny appeared, "Thanks You can go now." The rabbit didn't bother to hesitate and it was gone. So was Natsume leaving another note on the tree awaiting for his princess to receive.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I've gotten many comments that have said, "I don't get it". Well here's my answer: Your not suppose to. A story like mine need back ups for other chapters on the way. It may be confusing but think about it harder. When I jumped from the pendant to Mikan's weakness is because soon coming up they are connected and I need to tell about both so you'll get sparked up. And about chapter 27 it was just a back up to start off the pendant and her weakness. Hopefully next chapter I'll introduce what the red stone is or I might wait it off. Sorry for the inconvience.

Love,

WaterGoddess


	29. Chapter 29

Only You Only You

Chapter 27: The Questionable Mission

Mikan gladly skipped up to the Sakura tree hoping Natsume would be waiting for her. Quickly her smiling mouth flipped downwards showing a frown._ "Stupid Natsume. Asking where I am and he doesn't even wait for me…tsk." _As her eyes scanned the beautiful tree a sudden flash of white stood out of the light brown trunk. Mikan walked to the white object and plucked it off the tree trying not to rip it in the process. She flipped it open and read the small words on the page,

_Mikan,_

_Be careful._

_Natsume_

"Huh?" Mikan asked folding back into the neat square it was in and pushing it down into her sweat pants pocket, "I wonder what that was about." Mikan quickly ran towards the girl's dorm as fast as she could.

"Mikan Sakura." Persona's voice cracked the peaceful air like a knife.

Mikan spun around in shock as she glared up into the tree's shadows, "Persona! Come out! I don't want to play right now."

In a blink of an eye Persona was standing over Mikan smirking, "But what I heard, you love games."

Mikan straightened up and stared up at him suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering where my pendant is." Persona said holding out his hand towards Mikan.

Mikan looked at the hand before sighing and pulling it out from under her shirt, "I don't need it anyway."

"Hn?" Persona asked fiddling with the chain before covering it with his whole hand, "Didn't it do anything good for you?"

"No." Mikan answered before turning towards the dorms, "If you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Suddenly a hand clutched her shoulder stopping her from moving forward, "What is it now."

Persona smirked and whispered before disappearing, "Meet me at the Sakura tree tonight at 11 pm. Don't let anyone see you."

Mikan looked down at her feet in sadness as all her friends flashed through her mind, "Tsk." Quickly Mikan ran to the dorms slamming the door behind her, speeding past Anna and Nonoko talking in the hallway.

"Eh! Mikan?" Nonoko asked blinking down the hallway in shock.

Mikan closed her door fast locking it. _"Don't want anyone seeing what I'm packing or they might know what's going on…_" Mikan walked over to her bed jumping onto it with a thump and a sigh. "Man this sucks. I haven't had mission in…who knows how long! Why now?" casually Mikan rolled onto her pillows getting a great look at her room. _"Maybe Natsume knew I was going to have a mission! That's not good! Crap, crap, crap…."_

"Mikan." Anna's voice ringing past her door, "Is something wrong?"

Mikan sat up and pounced up to the door unlocking it so Anna could come in, "Nope everything's alright. Why do you ask?"

"Well you ran down the hallway pretty fast and Nonoko got all worked up." Anna answered smiling.

Mikan smirked, "Thanks for worrying about me! But I'm really ok."

Anna sighed and waved as she left the doorway, "Good. See ya."

Mikan waved as Anna turned the corner and left her sight. Mikan closed her door and walked over to her closet opening it up and pulling out a small backpack with all her weapons in it._ "Might as well go for anther walk in the woods."_ And with that Mikan rushed out of her room. Not going through the door but jumping out her window. Carefully she leaped down making sure to land on her trees branches, "let's get it over with then."

Carefully Mikan pushed past bushes and leaped into the forest not even leaving a trace that she once stepped there. Before going any deeper Mikan spun around and saw just a small piece of the dorm. She pulled up her hand and said, "I promise I'll come back safe and sound." Quickly she turned back and took off.


	30. Chapter 30

.X.X. Sorry guys. My powers been out for a long time thanks to a storm we had, and also I've had a lot of things to do, so I haven't been updating very quick. But still enjoy. ALSO I have a poll on my fanfiction home page. I would like all my fans to take part in the poll since it's for a different story but it goes along with 'Only You' and it's planning to be mature. So vote and see what will happen.X.X.

Only You

Chapter 28: Rainbow Bracelet

_Before going any deeper Mikan spun around and saw just a small piece of the dorm. She pulled up her hand and said, "I promise I'll come back safe and sound." Quickly she turned back and took off._

"You're here earlier than expected. I'm glad." Persona said posting his evil smile on his evil masked face.

Mikan crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him, "It's not like I wanted to come early." Mikan sighed and looked back from which she came, "I didn't want anyone seeing me leave."

Persona chuckled and stared down at her, " Then how about leaving for the mission a little earlier. I'm sure you'll get it done before its midnight."

Mikan looked back at him with mad eyes, "Fine."_ "I hope it doesn't take to long…"_

Persona pointed towards the gates that would lead her outside of the academy, "There's a car waiting for you." Slowly he walked past Mikan heading towards the dorms.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Mikan asked watching his every move.

Persona looked back at her with a smirk, "I'll be there soon. I have some business to attend to."

Mikan sighed once again before running off to the gates, _"What is he planning…tsk. I hate him…"_ Carefully Mikan jumped out of the timber wearing a pearly white mask covering her face hiding her identity from everyone in the academy. Mikan bounced up to the guard and pulled out a card on a string showing that she had permission to leave on important tasks. Quickly the guard opened the gate admittedly showing a shiny black car waiting for her.

"Be careful." The guard said before closing the gate.

Mikan nodded and jogged to the car opening up the door and getting in before it sped off into town. Mikan sighed and took of her backpack, placing it down by her feet.

"Do you know what the mission is?" a man in a heavy black suit asked.

Mikan placed her hand under her exposed chin and looked at him, "I do not…"

The man growled cursing Persona's name, "Do you know any information about any Lightening Alices?"

Mikan released her chin and stared at him puzzled, "No Sir."

"This is just perfect…I'll have to explain then." The man said sliding a hand into his pocket, to only pull out an envelope with papers stuck inside, "I need you to read these and memorize the technique that reverses lightening."

Mikan graved the envelope and pulled out the documents that were inside. The man reached into his pocket again and pulled out a tiny box and placed it Mikan's lap, "You'll also need this."

"Thank you." Mikan thanked him before going back to her reading. Time went by as she placed everything back inside the envelope. She read every single word leaving an imprint of it in her mind. _"The only way to reverse a lightening attack is to put up a stable barrier of some sort…I have my nullify alice, so it'll work out fine, I guess."_

"Do you understand now?" the man asked pushing the envelope back down his pocket, "This is very vital information. This is a mission that could end your young life wit one blast."

Mikan nodded and finally grasped the tiny box waiting in her lap, "What's this?" Quickly she opened it up, revealing a bracelet with small stones, one for every color of the rainbow. _"It's so…pretty…"_

The man plucked the bracelet from the box and lifted it in front of her face, "It'll help you defect lightening attacks and some others that I couldn't remember."

The man dropped it down into her palm as she stared at it with twinkling eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, we have arrived." The man answered rolling down his window, "First you'll need to find where the group of men are. Don't attack until Persona comes, and when he does take them out."

Mikan nodded and slipped the bracelet on, "Alright." Mikan opened her car door slowly, not drawing any attention to her. But before she could get up a hand caught her shoulder. Mikan turned and saw the man holding her shoulder, "Also, when you do attack don't harm any jewelry that may be around."

"Ah…Ok…" Mikan answered pushing his hand off of her and stepping up out of the car, 'Make sure you come back to pick me up."

"Yes." The man said rolling up the windows as the car rolled away back onto the road.

Mikan slide one hand under her mask and pulled it off fast as she gasped for air, "Man this thing is hard to breath in!" Softly she placed it onto of her head before running into the broken down building where she would wait for Persona. As she settled down on the top floor, she looked out the window down apun the small little shack that she would attack sooner or later. "Dang…Where's Persona? I' not going to wait forever."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So you know what's going on." Persona said angrily staring at Natsume sitting in his school seat, "What do you plan to do?"


	31. Chapter 31

Only You Only You

Chapter 29: Attack

_"So you know what's going on." Persona said angrily staring at Natsume sitting in his school seat, "What do you plan to do?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Natsume avoided Persona's piercing eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "What do you think I'll do?"

A deep growl exited Persona's throat, "Using that disrespectful talk again. Are you asking for your death sentence?"

Natsume sighed and stood up in a flash sending the chair onto the floor. Slowly Natsume strode up to Persona and looked up into those eyes that once controlled him, "I'll kill you before you can harm me or Mikan."

Persona paused for a second staring into Natsume's serious eyes. Then with a quick huff Persona chuckled and grabbed Natsume's shoulder, "Being all serious even though it already happened once. And it will happen again."

Natsume kept his gaze as he did before waiting for Persona to finish. Persona stopped laughing and lowered himself so he could whisper in his ear, "Tonight that girl will likely lose her life to a alice user _much_ stronger than you and Mikan."

Natsume's eyes widened with surprise as Persona lifted away and smirking at him. Quickly and silently Persona jumped out the already opened window and down into the woods. Natsume just stood there unable to breathe or think clearly._ "What?…what did he just say?…"_ a sudden squeak made Natsume jump and turn around angrily.

"Ah, I'm sorry Natsume for surprising you…" Ruka apologized rubbing the back of his head while holding Mr. Bunny.

Natsume sighed and relaxed, sitting on his desk. Carefully he rested one hand in his hair making his bangs cover his face. Ruka watched as Natsume tensed up gripping the desk.

"Is there something that I could help with?" Ruka asked walking over to his best friend and sitting down next to him.

"No." Natsume answered releasing his hair from his grasp.

Ruka sighed and lowly whispered, "Does it involve Persona?"

Natsume looked down and back up at Ruka, "Yea."

Ruka nodded knowing what was happening, Mikan was in danger and there was nothing they could do but wait. Softly Ruka patted Natsume's shoulder and nodded once more before Natsume sprung up and escaped out of the classroom doors. With a sigh Ruka stood up and walked over to one of the windows and watched as Natsume ran in a flash towards the gates with his mask on. "Be careful Natsume…"

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

"God they haven't moved one bit!" Mikan moaned as she flung back from the look out window and onto the floor, "When will that guy arrive? He sure is taking his sweet time."

"Hey!" a voice below in the other house yelled making Mikan shift back up into the window so she could see. Outwards of the house was a man in a suit holding a box and walked towards a jeep across from him. Carefully Mikan reached into her backpack and laughed as she pulled out a razor sharp boomerang.

"This will trip him up." Mikan whispered with a chuckle as she threw it out of the window. Quickly it zoomed past the man making him turn in fright as it came back smashing the box and knocking it out of his hands.

"Hey what's going on!" anther man asked furiously rushing out from the house and running up to the other man on the ground in shock.

"There's some one here…" the one on the ground said sitting up looking at the box shattered all on the ground, "Tell Master right away."

"Yes." Said the other man before rushing into the house once more along with the one Mikan just attacked.

Mikan ducked from the window and sighed as she pulled out her mask and placed it over her face, "Time to go to work." Quickly Mikan put on her backpack and leaped out of the window and falling through some tree's below her. Carefully Mikan ran towards the house while she pulled out her weapons. Before she knew it guards came running out of her enemy's house with guns and other weapons. With a smile Mikan pulled out some smoke bombs and threw them onto the ground as she bounced into the air flipping over people's heads.

Silently Mikan landed on top of the house and pulled out her gloves. With one heave, a part of the roof was gone leaving her an entrance to the room. Mikan skillfully jumped down but a sudden jolt made her look down. Before she could react, Mikan was caught in many wires, wrapping every inch of her body.

"Crap." Mikan groaned trying to escape.

"Looks like you fell right into my trap." A sudden voice boomed through the dark room, "Now the real fun will begin."


	32. Chapter 32

Only You Only You

Chapter 30: A Dangerous Attacker

_Silently Mikan landed on top of the house and pulled out her gloves. With one heave, a part of the roof was gone leaving her an entrance to the room. Mikan skillfully jumped down but a sudden jolt made her look down. Before she could react, Mikan was caught in many wires, wrapping every inch of her body._

_"Crap." Mikan groaned trying to escape._

"Looks like you fell right into my trap." A sudden voice boomed through the dark room, "Now the real fun will begin."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Who are you!?" Mikan asked feverously as she tried to release herself from the wires.

A low laugh came from the shadows as a hand appeared besides Mikan, "You should already know who I am. Aren't you on a mission to destroy me?"

Mikan gasped and watched the hand. _"Is this the guy with the lightening alice?"_ Suddenly the hand touched her cheek. With surprise, Mikan shot back as the icy cold hand followed her, "Don't touch me!"

The hand came back and a body appeared this time. Mikan gasped as she looked into the eyes of a young boy smiling at her, "Your quite fierce aren't you." He laughed and twirled around before facing her again but with an evil smile, "You're going to be fun to play with."

Mikan just stared in confusion and frustration as the boy walked away back into the dark corners of the room. Quickly she looked down at her body and looked at all the wires surrounding her, _"Damn… There's no way out unless I have Persona to back me up. Where the hell is he!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where do you plan to go Natsume? Your not aloud to go on missions anymore, and doing this will make matters worse when the principal finds out." Persona spoke up in the eerie silence between himself and the fire caster in front of him.

Natsume didn't answer. He just kept walking forward with a blank look on his face. Persona smirked and pulled out a small piece of paper that which had all the mission's information on it. Swiftly Persona pushed it into Natsume's pocket and quickly disappeared into the trees around them.

Natsume froze just as he felt a hand in his pocket leave with a force. With a fast snap he punched his elbow back hoping to hit Persona who just reached into his pants (that sounds so wrong). After missing the hit Natsume reached into his pocket and pulled up the item left behind.

"What the hell is this…" Natsume whispered with force. His eyes followed every word left on the page until he finished off with the last couple of words '40 of survival.'

Persona watched from a distance as Natsume reacted with a boom, taking off faster than ever before. With a small chuckle he jumped off the tiny branch he sat on and followed Natsume's tracks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This was the first time she needed help from that demon that had sent her on this mission. There was no way to get out unless she had some kind of backup. Softly Mikan stretched out, making sure not to rub the iron wires too much on her delicate skin. Time had flown by so fast she barely noticed the sun falling down under the trees in the distance. So far the small boy hadn't done anything weird or used his alice. Still Mikan was guard, always ready for a single attack at which would reflect off her own alice along with the rainbow bracelet still hanging onto her wrist.

"I'm so bored." Mikan mumbled dropping her head down. Slightly she bent her head up to once again look into the dark corners trying to find that little boy. She still couldn't believe he was so young. He had to be only at least 9 years old. Surprising when she first saw him he looked just like Natsume but with blonde hair and yellow eyes. Mikan pictured the boy in her mind remembering all the information she once read before she got caught into the trap set just for her.

"Hm… Someone's coming." The boys voice escaped from the eerie darkness. Suddenly a spark enlightened the air. Mikan gasped in surprise. The boy snapped his fingers and a small spark alighted and ran across all the wires in front of him.

Mikan grinded her teeth as she pushed her nullification out along with the rainbow bracelet. With a snap, the spark disappeared and left the wires. Mikan sighed in relief as she opened her eyes to stare at the child standing in front of her, "You can't hurt me."

The boy laughed and held his forehead in his hand, "Are you stupid!" Mikan watched in no emotion in her eyes, "I can kill you with one little touch." She kept her cool, watching him stare at her and then back out the window towards the building where she came from, "Some of your friends are coming."

Mikan huffed and giggled evilly, "Persona is not my friend. I would just like to cut of his head and throw him into a ditch somewhere."

"What about the second person?" the boy asked still staring out the window at his useless men being beat to a pulp.

Mikan lifted her head so she could peer out of the corner of the window, "Second person? What do you……"

In Mikan's view stood Natsume fighting with all his power against the groups of men rushing towards him. Mikan's mouth dropped as she watched him fight along with Persona, using his alice to burn the whole surrounding area. Quickly she bit her lip and pulled her head back into place. _"Why is Natsume here!?"_

"I'll be back. Stay put until I'm done with these people." The boy said leaping out the window leaving Mikan behind.

Mikan stared as the boy left and casually walked onto the battlefield. Every time a man would interrupt his path way he would grab his wrist and with a puff the man from a second go was now dust in the wind. Mikan gasped in fright as shivers roamed over her spine. _"What is this kid? What is he going to do!"_

Natsume panted as he dropped the last guy to the ground. Persona stood right next to him and looked around, "You know, that little girl won't be happy about this."

"Who cares." Natsume barked back stepping forward. Quickly he stopped and tilted his head up to see a little boy standing just across from him, "You better move kid or I'll kill you too."

The boy giggled and looked at Natsume with interest, "May I ask who 'you' are?"

Persona stepped forward and asked out directly, "Where did you place the girl?" Natsume looked up at Persona in shock.

"No worries. She's safe and sound." The boy answered with a smirk.

Natsume was about to run at him but Persona put an arm in front of Natsume's face, "You can't do anything from this point. This is a mission just put into Dangerous class hands."

Natsume gritted his teeth and pushed Persona's arm back to him, "You can't stop me." And with that Natsume heaved off, running at the speed of sound towards the boy.

Snap. A lightening bolt came shooting through the boy's fingers and onto Natsume's foot. Natsume stopped and let out a painful cry as the lightening pulsed through his body. Mikan sadly heard his voice and placed her head back towards the window to see what happened. Persona noticed her head coming from the window and quickly shot a sharp object towards her.

"Ep!" Mikan cried out as she ducked from the attack, "What the hell was that for! Were you trying to kill me!!" Mikan screamed out to Persona. Persona only smirked and turned around walking back the way he came. Suddenly Mikan felt a losing of her wires and quickly she fell onto the ground with a bug thud. The boy heard this and turned back to the window, away from Natsume's glaring eyes.

"Seems she escaped." The boy said looking back at Natsume, "Don't die on me, I want to finish this later."

Natsume sat up still gripping his burning foot, "You bastard stay away from her." Quickly Natsume formed fireballs around him and fired them all at the boy. As the smoke disappeared Natsume gasped as he saw the little boy wrapped in a thin sheet of lightening. Just as soon the lightening appeared it disappeared along with the boy.

_"Mikan."_ Natsume thought fearfully as he tried to stay awake from the pain. This time he couldn't do anything. Nothing to protect the one he loved.


	33. Chapter 33

Only You Only You

Chapter 31: PersonaKindness?!

_"Mikan."__ Natsume thought fearfully as he tried to stay awake from the pain. This time he couldn't do anything. Nothing to protect the one he loved._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow…" Mikan hissed as she rubbed her now bruised bottom, "What did he think he was doing!?" Quickly she managed to get up and successfully jumped through the hole she made through the roof and back out onto the grass. That's when she saw Natsume cringing on the ground not to far from her. As she snapped into action Natsume opened his mouth and screamed to her, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Mikan stopped in her tracks and just stared at Natsume, who was not trying to yell in pain, "Natsume?"

Snap! Mikan slid to her left and rolled a bit before standing back up but into her stance. Across the field was the young boy snapping his fingers as much as he could. As Lightening thundered down Mikan jumped, ran, and rolled out of their paths making sure she was far away from Natsume as she could. Sweat rolled down her face as she dodged every bullet of lightening along with the small pelts of blood swinging down her legs from rolling around too much.

"I thought I told you to stay put." The boy laughed snapping his fingers once again.

Swiftly Mikan ran forward and reached into her pocket as lightening followed her. Carefully Mikan pulled out one of her emergency five stars (a/n: a five star in a ninja tool for those who don't know.) and chucked it at the little kid still laughing like a fool. With one hit the child fell to the ground with a huge impact. Blood spread over every blade of grass surrounding the boy as his eye's rolled back into his head. Mikan sadly walked up to his body and reached down to pull out the star in the boy's chest.

Suddenly one of his hands gripped upwards and grabbed her arm making her fall besides him. Mikan gasped in fear as the body next to her rise while still holing her arm, "I'm not that easy to kill stupid girl." With that he sent electricity waves into her arm. Mikan screamed as loud as she could as he whole body gave out.

Natsume fearfully sat up and stared over to the other side of the battlefield. Shock shivered down his spine as he saw the boy hovering over Mikan's body while she laid flat on the ground. _"Damn it…"_ Quickly he focused all his remaining energy into his palm. With a flash, fire blazed from his hand along with his other hand. Swiftly he threw the ball of light as quick as he could, aiming it directly at the boy. Natsume once again laid flat on the ground and watched pleading for success.

As it traveled, the boy laughed monstrous as he sent another wave of electricity through Mikan's body. Natsume winced and gritted his teeth forcefully. That's when it happened. A sudden bright light covered everybody, along with the land around them. Just as fast as the light got there the ground shook and the ground broke apart into little pieces. Natsume shielded his eyes as the boy flew away from Mikan's body. As the ground shook more and heavier, another wave of light blasted Natsume, making him unable to see anything. With a heave from the ground, he was punched away from the light bubble and back to the outside world. Quickly he gasped for air as pairs of feet surrounded him. He opened one of his crimson eyes. Standing above him, surprisingly, was Persona.

"Hn. I thought you could take care of this kind of stuff. Guess not." Persona smirked down at him.

Natsume growled behind his teeth and flipped his head away from his sight, "Shut up."

Persona quickly glanced around everywhere and returned back down to Natsume, "Where's the girl?"

"She's…" Natsume froze and turned his head back towards from where he came from. The light bubble still stood as spots of fire roamed the surface. Natsume gulped and stared into it as deep as he could go. Worry plastered him as he laid his head back down, "She's in there somewhere."

"Got it." Persona answered already jumping into action. With a little push off he was running full speed at the bubble.

Natsume watched in amazement as Persona raced into it going off into the murky distance. _"Why is he so worried…"_

"Girl! Where are you?" Persona asked lifting an arm to cover his burning eyes, "Damn it. Answer me!"

A gentle cough escaped from the air to the left of Persona. Quickly Persona turned his heels and ran to his left. Suddenly a bump hit his foot. Persona stared downwards. There on the ground lies the boy. Persona stopped and pulled out a picture. With a smirk he lifted his hand and grabbed the boy with one stroke. _"Now onto the girl…"_ he planted his feet to the ground and zoomed off farther into the light.

"What's taking him so long?" Natsume asked himself as he sat up. He bit his lip as he watched within.

"Girl. Where are you? Answer me." Persona demanded harshly glancing in every direction.

"She's probably already dead…" a whisper from the boy as he chuckled.

"Do you want me to leave you here to die?" Persona barked in his tiny face.

The boy froze and tilted his face away from Persona's eyes, "I would like that a lot better."

Persona growled and smacked the boy straight onto the head. Gently the boy's head fell against Persona neck, knocked out, "That should keep you quiet." Sweat beaded off Persona as he flipped each way searching for Mikan.

"Persona…" Mikan's ghastly voice rose from the light.

Persona froze and stared down at the ground. There laid the person he had been searching for. Gently he lifted her, not trying to cause any pain. Mikan winced and gritted her teeth from the pain. Carefully He placed Mikan over his open shoulder and took off at lightening speed the way he came from.

"Why is the boy here?" Mikan asked tiredly.

Persona concentrated ahead as he ran as fast as he could, "Because he's guilty for a lot of murders."

Mikan nodded and laid her tender head up against Persona's shoulder. _"Yawn…I'm warn out…dang."_ Persona glanced behind him and gasped. There racing behind him was a wall of blasting light ramming towards the group. Persona galloped away glancing behind him every second. The wall inched forward getting close enough to touch the kids on his back. With a hit of dread he jumped up and outwards to the edge of the bubble. Suddenly a brighter light over came the one around as he landed on the ground once again.

"Persona…" Natsume spoke out surprised.

Persona gently placed Mikan and boy back onto the ground by Natsume, painfully sitting up in an arch, "Persona, why did you saw that little monster?"

Persona flipped his mask off and sighed, "Because I have every right to."

Natsume sighed and turned towards Mikan. Carefully he touched her cheek with his fingers, lightly. A smile spread across his face as he patted her head, "Thank you Persona." And with a great heave to the head, Natsume glared upwards and looked Persona straight into the eyes, "But don't expect me to say that again."

"I don't." Persona answered back. Quickly he flicked out a cell phone and started dialing, "Now Natsume watch after these guys. I'm sending some people to come and get you."

"Understood." Natsume spoke back still focusing on Mikan.

Persona glanced one more time down at the children lying on the ground. With a smirk he jumped away and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Natsume…" Mikan's childish voice called out with a smile on her lips.

Natsume gasped and touched her head once more, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head and giggled lightly, "How could I be ok after that ordeal? Now may I ask you, are you ok?"

He chuckled and brushed the bangs from her eyes, "I'm always ok when you're around."

It was her turn to laugh. Quietly they both laughed as the boy besides Mikan laid completely still. Mikan turned her gaze from Natsume and stared at the boy, "Natsume…Do you think he's dead?"

Natsume lifted off the ground and glanced over Mikan's head to the boy, "No I don't think so."_ "I wish he was though…"_

"I wonder if Persona will spare him. After all he is just a kid." Mikan said smoothly as she returned to her normal position.

Natsume shrugged and sat completely up, "I sure he won't. You know Persona very well don't you. He doesn't do those kinds of things."

Mikan patted her head down and sighed, "Maybe I can talk him into letting him have one more chance."

"Good luck with that." Natsume said frowning at her sentence.

Mikan lifted her head with a boastful smile and giggled slightly, "You know, Persona did save me and the boy. Maybe he is kind, in his own ways."

Natsume turned to stone as she rambled on how nice he was saving her and doing all these things while in the bubble. Natsume dropped his head and glared at her, "Persona will never be _nice!"_

Mikan pouted her lower lip and glared at him also, "Oh yes he can!"

"No he can't!" Natsume fought back.

"Yes he can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!…"

"Will you both shut up for one minute!" a yell came from besides Mikan.

"Ekk! The boy spoke!" Mikan shuddered moving over closer to Natsume.

"I'm not dead! What's so scary!" the boy asked angrily.

Natsume sweat dropped and put an arm around Mikan, "We thought you were dead kid. How about you lay back down and take a nap."

The boy growled and sprung up onto his feet, "Don't fuck with me! I'm not gonna listen to a weak little rodent like you."

"What did you just say…" Natsume said glaring at him.

Mikan sighed and pushed Natsume's fiery cheek inwards, "Calm down, he's just a kid."

"I'm not just a kid you old hag!" the boy shouted pointing a finger down at Mikan.

This time it was Mikan's turn to get angry, "Why you little!" Mikan bounced up putting both fists into a ball. Natsume held onto Mikan's shoulders and held her still as her eyes turned into fire.

"You tell me to calm down and you go off and do this." Natsume sighed holding Mikan steady.

"Let me go! I'm kill this kid once and for all!" Mikan screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is there any major injuries?" Natsume asked walking up to a pure white bed.

"Nope! I'm almost perfect." Mikan giggled poking her wrapped up head.

"I hope those attacks didn't make your brain any smaller…" Natsume whispered with a chuckle.

Mikan gazed up at him and tilted her head at an angle, "Did you say something?"

Natsume waved his hands across his face in a 'no way' sign, "Nope, I didn't say a word…" he answered back not helping with his laughs in the middle.

"You did say something! Tell me!" Mikan pouted crossing both arms across her chest.

Natsume smiled and leaned down to her forehead. With a simple kiss he smooched her wrapped head, "I don't want you losing your only sense you have."

Mikan blushed and swiped the pillow from behind her and knocked Natsume with it, "Sh—Shut up!!"


	34. Chapter 34

Only You

Chapter 32: Natsume's A Pervert

"……"

"……?"

"What!?"

Mikan could only star blankly at the little boy she fought with just a week ago, but now he was in the Alice Academy uniform and standing in the classroom…in front of her. Casually Mikan rose her hand and lightly poked his nose, "KYA~~! He's real!!!"

The boy growled and slapped her hand away, "Of course I'm real you idiot! What do you think I was?"

Mikan smiled innocently, "I thought you were a ghost!"

Natsume and everyone sweat dropped as the boy boiled with anger. "SO you thought I was dead! How rude!" He yelled waving his arms around.

Mikan giggled and watched him. After a minute he stopped and glared up at the ditzy brunette smiling unnecessarily at him.

"Why are you here Len? Shouldn't you be at the elementary school?" Natsume asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah," he sighed, but smirked as wide as he could, "I'm here because I beat all those other grades."

"You mean you got moved up?" Ruka asked bugging in.

Len ran one of his small hands through his silky blonde hair as both yellow eyes twinkled, "Yep, I'm smarter than the average fourth grader."

Everyone's mouth dropped as Mikan stood completely still, frozen as stone.

"You may be smart, but you can never beat Natsume-kun!" Permy cried out.

Len smiled and shrugged, "Fine. How about a test Natsume? Whoever wins it the smartest."

Natsume shrugged and glided up to Len, "Sure." _"What a piece of cake."_

Len evilly smirked and raised his index finger, "This question is a oberservation question. Are you ready?"

Natsume nodded while everyone froze.

"What is the color of Mikan's underwear today?"

"EH~~~~~~!!!!" Mikan screeched.

Ruka and Yuu covered their ears blushing like mad. Everyone else 'eh'd' and looked at Natsume with surprise.

Natsume smirked and pulled his eyes away from Len, "Stupid boy."

By now Mikan was holding Natsume's arm, digging her blushing face into it.

"I watch this girl get dressed every morning. I know the answer right off the bat." Mikan shuddered and froze again, "It's my personal favorite after all…"

Everyone eased in still in complete shock. Natsume took in a some air and spoke out loud, "Camo colored!"

Ruka passed out with a nosebleed on the floor while Yuu ran out the door and down the hallway. Hotaru sat calmingly in her seat as Permy begged her to stop the conversation at that point. Anna and Nonoko blushed and gently walked back to their seats and put both their heads down.

Mikan stood still and had her eyes opened so wide you couldn't see her pupils. Len laughed and patted Natsume's arm, "I never knew you were a pervert."

"It's my specialty." Natsume boosted proudly, "What do you think Mikan?"

Natsume turned towards Mikan and gasped. There stood Mikan covered over with ice. He sweat dropped as he tapped on the frozen girl.

XXxXxXxXxXxX A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't…believe…he said it…out loud." Mikan mumbled harshly to herself darkening the aura around her.

"You really did it now Huuyga. Surely this time she won't forgive you." Hotaru said tweaking her newest invention.

Natsume 'hmphed' and took a seat closest to Ruka, who had also been keeping his distance from his own desk. Ruka silently sighed and knocked his head back, "I can't believe what you did Natsume."

Natsume smirked and laid his aching head back as well, "Might as well say it now or later."

"Oh come on you're sulking!" Len barked madly at Mikan.

Mikan simply gnawed on her lip and faced away from him. Len growled and jumped onto the table at lighting speed. Quickly he bonked her head and stuck out his small tongue, "Camo panties!"

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead as the aura grew darker and eviler. Len continued to say 'camo panties' over and over again while everyone (except Natsume and Hotaru) begged him to stop; he was to young to die.

Just as he was about to jump off a hand graved his shoulder. He cocked his head back and froze. A monster stared up at him ready to attack at any moment. With a scream, Mikan pounced on the boy and started to wail on him.

"Mikan's he's just a little boy! You can't possibly hurt him…" Anna whined out at her friend, but got the death glare in return.

Natsume sighed and walked up to the rumble going on and slowly picked his girlfriend up by the back of her shirt.

"Calm down little girl." He said dragging her away from the twitching boy.

"Let me at him! I'll rip him to shreds!" Mikan yelled out waving her arms around.

Natsume only smiled while he held the screaming girl in his lap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Another mission already? Are you sure everyone is healthy?" the principle asked.

Persona nodded and answered, "Everyone has recovered fully. So please tell me the next assignment."

The principle sighed and locked both of his hands together, "Alright."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wah~! I'm so tired!" Mikan yawned changing out of her school uniform.

"Probably because you wasted all your energy on hitting a defenseless boy." Natsume concluded.

Mikan screeched and quickly covered herself, "You…you pervert! Get out of my room!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before. " Natsume answered back plopping on her bed.

Mikan's face flashed a deep crimson red as she pulled on her night cloths. Gently she pulled out her pigtails and combed through her honey brown hair. Natsume couldn't help but watch. He absolutely loved it when she took down her hair. Mikan finished and walked over to the boy laying on her bed and laid right down next to him.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" Natsume asked a bit confused.

"Yes."

Natsume froze. Mikan only giggled, "You're and idiot."

"You got it all wrong. You're the idiot." Natsume fought back with a smile.

Mikan rolled over so she'd face the perverted boy besides her. Her loving smile made Natsume also smile a little deeper. Gently he placed a hand on her cheek and lightly caressed it. Blush brightened her face as Natsume came closer and closer.

"So you want it 'all', Natsume-kun."

"Gah!" Natsume stammered completely embarrassed.

"Kya~! Persona why are you here!?" Mikan demanded, climbing over Natsume.

Persona smirked and flicked out multiple papers and said, "You've got another mission."

"Eh! But I just got back!" Mikan whined.

"You can't be serious Persona!" Natsume yelled jumping off of the bed.

"I'm serious. I'll come and get you in a couple of days." Persona answered back before disappearing from Mikan's room.

Mikan sighed and put the papers on her, already covered, desk. Natsume carefully wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist and buried his face in her neck. Mikan smirked and placed her hands over his arms, "It'll be ok."

"Hm." Natsume hummed back pulling her back onto the bed.

"You sure are forward aren't you?" Mikan giggled wiggling around on top Natsume.

He laughed and tickled her bare stomach. Mikan yipped and laughed quickly.

"Na! Na! Natsume! Stop!" Mikan pleaded, unable to get away from his hands.

"I don't think so!" Natsume laughed flipping her over.

Mikan panted and put her head on his shoulder, "I thought I was gonna die!"

"I wouldn't let that happen." Natsume chuckled.

Mikan lifted her red face so both their eyes could meet. Natsume smirked and ran one of his hands through her hair, while the other one held onto her waist.

Slowly Mikan lowered down and placed her lips onto his. Natsume quickly responded. He flipped her over so he was above this time. Mikan blushed wildly as Natsume's hands rubbed her waist.

"Nnnn……" Mikan hummed in the back of her throat.

Natsume released her lips and stared at his lover.

"This is embarrassing!" Mikan yelled covering her face.

Natsume uncovered her face and kissed her forehead, "I'll stop."

"Eh!" Mikan whined surprised.

Natsume smirked and took a head of this advantage. He brushed her stomach lightly as he spoke, "Mikan you perverted girl."

Mikan roared and pouted. Natsume bent down to her ear and whispered, "So what do you want to do Mikan-chan?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OOOHHH CLIFF HANGER! Sorry guys, for not updating quickly. But you gotta understand school is a hell of a time waster. I'll update as much as I can! And wait till my holiday's come! WAY MORE CHAPS!


	35. Chapter 35

Only You

Chapter 33: Promises

_Natsume smirked and took a head of this advantage. He brushed her stomach lightly as he spoke, "Mikan you perverted girl."_

Mikan roared and pouted. Natsume bent down to her ear and whispered, "So what do you want to do Mikan-chan?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Then both laid there in silence as Mikan's senses widened. _"What do I want?"_ Natsume continued to hold her gaze as he watched her eyes twinkle and cheeks brighten. Slowly Mikan fumbled her fingers lightly while she stammered out incomplete sentences.

"Ano…er…" her voice was shaky and embarrassed as she avoided Natsume's breath taking crimson eyes.

Natsume smirked and gently pecked her forehead. Mikan gasped and quivered a bit until she felt him get off and lay beside her. Blush continued to bubble on her face while Natsume entwined his hand with hers.

"Natsume…?" Mikan choked out.

"Hn?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed.

"Umm…" Mikan hummed until she gripped his hot hand, "thank you."

Natsume chuckled, "No problem little girl. Don't push yourself into things you don't want."

Mikan shyly nodded and laid on her side so she could embrace her loving boyfriend. As night died away they laid still; holding to one another until morning came.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxX

"Is it just me, or that Natsume and the baka are fashionably late?" Lee asked unemotionally as he ripped off small pieces of paper and flicked them at Ruka below him.

"They usually are late on certain days and…WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Ruka began until another paper clump smacked him.

Hotaru quietly turned around and aimed her baka gun at the little kid, "You're annoying me. Go away."

Lee smirked and bounced out of his seat, down at Hotaru, "You can't beat me that easily." Gently Lee touched the barrel and smoke escaped the machine in an instant.

"What the!?" Hotaru yelled as she flung the gun onto her desk and opened the hatchet. Ruka watched fearfully as she didn't move.

Lee jumped onto the desk and laughed down at her, "Stupid girl!"

Suddenly Lee was in the air while Hotaru pulled out her mini baka gun; small but adds a punch.

"Ouch! Gah!" Lee screamed from his little boy lungs trying to block the bullets, "Stop!"

"Fuck you!" Hotaru yelled while she continued to shoot with no remorse.

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted everyone inside the classroom.

Hotaru stopped and slowly turned towards her with a foul frown. Everyone squeaked and slowly inched towards the nearest exits.

"Hotaru? What's wrong?" Mikan asked unaware of the aura building around her best friend.

"Mikan!" Anna whispered loudly, "Run for it!"

Mikan turned towards the huddle of teens and raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why would I ru---!" a quick baka bullet to the head made Mikan fall to the ground before knowing what hit her.

Gasps filled the room while many raced out the passageways. Hotaru silently put her gun down and returned back to her work. A heavy, relief sigh came among the terrorized students.

"Owie…" Mikan whimpered as she sat up holding her head carefully.

"That's what you get for pissing her off." A certain fire caster said from behind the aching girl.

Mikan jumped up and glared at him, "I didn't do anything though!"

"Sure ya didn't." Natsume replied hastily.

Mikan pouted her lips and crossed her arms, "Fine. I'm leaving."

Natsume smirked and trailed off to his seat while Mikan paced out of the classroom and down the hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile…

"Is he dead?" Nonoko asked fearfully as her skinny finger poked a fleshy substance.

Anna gulped and answered back shivering, "I…don't know…"

"I'm not dead damn it!!!" Lee screamed giving his mad face, or at least he thought.

"Kyaa~~~!!" Both girls screamed and ran away while Lee growled and chased after them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bright morning sun prickled her pale skin while the slight breeze fondled her hair. Birds sand freely while animals hunted for their gold. Mikan sighed from the peace and quickly bounced up an unknown tree, nesting herself within its branches. Her once smiling face bore an unholy frown while her once glowing eyes stared blankly ahead._ "Another mission hn?"_ she closed her eyes and placed both hands on her stomach, "_I wonder how long I'll have to do this."_

Who was she kidding, this was going to last until she was dead or Persona died. Once again the angel sighed. What a long life this is going to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Lee."

The blonde haired boy swiped around only to face the nightmare of all Gakuen Alice. The one and only, Persona. Lee bit his lip and glared up towards him. Persona only smirked.

"Don't give me that look. You should be grateful I let you live after what you've done." Persona said evilly with a monstrous smile.

Lee gulped and clutched his fists together, "Who said you had to let me live?"

Persona growled and closed his eyes, "That stupid idiot."

Lee widened his eyes in surprise as Persona lifted one hand to his chin, "What do you mean?! Did Mikan request that I live?!"

"Exactly." Persona said smug.

"After what I did to her…" Lee whispered in shock remembering the day they meant. Almost killing her and Natsume, his newfound friends.

Persona chuckled and walked to the small boy, "I'm appointing you to a mission. You can't refuse."

Lee stepped back in fright while Persona pulled out a piece of paper, "You and Mikan are going back to the same place we found you but this time we must destroy what lies inside, under ground."

"What?" Lee asked pulling the paper from his hands.

"You didn't even know about it either. Poor child." Persona joked chuckling.

Lee glanced over the typing's and looked over the targets name, "We have to kill…Kyo Hinamori." Lee shivered and clutched the paper even more, "My…brother?"

Persona smirked and humphed, "The same brother who used you as bait so he and his men could get away from Mikan." Lee jumped back and stared at Persona, "He's now come back and this time we are going to destroy his system."

"You can't be serious! He's my family!" Lee argued back tears whiling up in his yellow eyes.

"I'm serious. Would I ever lie?" Persona asked glaring at him.

Lee bit his lip once again and handed the paper back to him, "Promise me this Persona. Mikan will kill him. Not me."

"I can't keep promises little boy. All I know is what I say goes." Persona answered back walking away from Lee.

Lee closed his eyes in sadness as tears rolled down his red cheeks, "I don't wanna…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kill Lee's brother!" Mikan said shocked.

"Yes." Persona answered back itching his blasted ear drum, "The operation will take off tomorrow. I'll come and get you around 5:00 am."

Mikan growled and glared at him, "And you are planning to take Lee along?"

Persona smirked and leaned off the tree he was leaning on, "Yes."

Mikan gasped and ran up to him grabbing his coat, "How could you! He's only a little kid! Give him training before this kind of stuff! God… You're a monster!"

Persona smacked her hands away and glared down at her, "And you now just figured that out. Tsk."

Mikan growled louder and grabbed his coat again, "How dare you…you bastard!"

That sent Persona off. With all his strength he pushed her away and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground, "Shut up. You can't tell me what to do."

"Like hell I will!" Mikan cried out gagging or air, "I'll protect my friends!"

Persona sighed and dropped the girl. Mikan landed on the ground while she coughed and gag, "Then you kill his brother. Don't make him do it."

Mikan widened her eyes and looked over at him, standing away from her so she couldn't see his face. He continued, "I won't let you get away with this kind of thing next time." With that he disappeared into thin air.

Mikan sat there staring off into space while she held her throat and think off Lee, "What was that?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 33 end~~~!! R&R please~!!


	36. Chapter 36

Only You

Chapter 34: Plans

_Mikan widened her eyes and looked over at him, standing away from her so she couldn't see his face. He continued, "I won't let you get away with this kind of thing next time." With that he disappeared into thin air._

Mikan sat there staring off into space while she held her throat and think off Lee, "What was that?"

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

"You never told us you had a brother." Mikan mumbled quietly so only Natsume, Lee, and herself could hear.

Lee shrugged and placed a hand under his chin, "Well no one asked. I'm not just going to blabber out something, unlike a certain person I know."

Mikan frowned and growled at him, "Well sor---ry!"

Natsume sighed and laid back, "Does your brother have an alice?"

Lee nodded, "Thunder to be exact."

"Hm…" Natsume hummed while Mikan came back to listen, "What about the henchmen or body guards?"

"All I know it that my brother and three co-workers have an alice. I don't know them though." Lee whispered back.

Natsume ran one of his hot hands through his black hair and sighed once again, "God Mikan. Look what you got to go through because of me."

"Don't be that way Natsume. At least my alice's won't kill me." Mikan fought back with a sting in her voice. She hated it when he brought up the fact of her taking his place.

"But people will." Natsume snapped back, glaring at her.

Mikan closed her eyes and rested her pounding head on her hand, "I do have weapons."

"Weapons that can stop alices'?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Mikan stopped and remembered her special backpack, "Some, but not all."

Natsume shut his eyes and placed his folded hands to his mouth, "You couldn't stop the kid last time." He turned to Lee this time and back, "What if they gang up on you."

"I have backup this time." Mikan stammered back pointing at Lee.

"What if he's busy fighting some one else?"

Mikan growled and slammed her hands on the desk, "What the hell is your problem! Asking all these questions. How should I know what's gonna happen!? We can't answer things we don't know Natsume. We can only wait it out and see."

Everyone's heads turned in shock while Natsume peered up at her, "You need a plan."

Mikan narrowed her eyes and faced away from Natsume, "I already know that."

"Then why are you arguing?"

Mikan spun back around before pushing her chair in, "Why am I getting interrogated?"

Natsume frowned and angrily watched Mikan walk away from the desk and out of the room.

"You two get along so well." Lee joked, but only to get smacked over the head with Natsume's backhand.

"Don't piss me off any more that I am." Natsume said evilly while Lee cowered into his chair.

"I understand why you're doing this, but could you not be so…detective…" Lee mumbled cautiously.

Natsume shrugged and raised from his seat, "I can't help it. I just want reassurance from her so I know she'll be safe." Gently Natsume slipped out of class and strolled after Mikan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"DAMNIT! Now I'm all mad!" mIkan roared making the whole forest echo. She sighed and laid back onto her favorite Sakura tree's branches. Mikan blew her bangs up and carelessly closed her eyes.

"Should I let you cool down or am I aloud to come up?" Natsume's emotionless voice called out from below.

Mikan froze and narrowed her eyes. She flipped her head aside and angrily answered, "Again with the questions."

Mikan heard a deep sigh and abjured one eye. Casually she heard his heavy footsteps and dunk of his body against the bark trunk below.

"You can come up, but no questions alright?" Mikan said down to him with an edge of apology.

Quickly her knight in shining armor cam to her rescue while his lovely black locks tussled in the wind. Blush darkened over her face while a beautiful smile spread across his lips.

"I see you're happy to see me." Natsume quietly said almost in a seductive tone.

Mikan shyly smiled back and watched him pull himself up, "How can you still do that?"

Natsume chuckled and placed a hand over her mouth, "I thought there was no questions to be asked."

"I can ask, not you!" Mikan muffled from under his hand.

"Not fair." Natsume laughed, pulling his hand away from her mouth.

Mikan giggled and wrapped her hand around his, "Life isn't fair."

Natsume sighed and leaned over towards Mikan, "I already knew that little girl."

"I'm not little."

"Little in some spots."

"What do ya……oh. You ass."

Natsume chuckled and put his head on hers, "I like it that way though."

Mikan blushed and pouted, "Change the subject please."

"You already know what I want to know." Natsume murmured.

Mikan moaned and jabbed him in his side, "Don't go there."

Gently he jabbed her back in a teasing way, "I just want to know if you have a plan." He turned to her hoping to get an answer but the only motion was shrugged shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Mikan softly answered back.

"Whatever you say." Natsume said. Disgust filled his empty head as he thought of her on missions. A slight giggle escaped his smiling lips.

Mikan spun around and growled at him, embarrassed, "What's so funny!"

Natsume composed himself quickly and returned to his normal spot, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Mikan narrowed her eyes and pulled her warm hand from his, "I'm going back to class." She stuck out her tongue at him before she crouched and jumped off the branch.

"You shouldn't do that! Crows will come and eat it!" Natsume yelled down to her as she ran away lifting her middle finger at him. Natsume chuckled and casually laid back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

For all my fans I got some bad news! (No I'm not stopping the story). I need more reviews! I don't know how it's going, if I'm typing well, no one answers about it at the end. Please read and review before I tell you more good news!~!~!~! You'll never guess!~!~!


	37. Chapter 0

Author Announcement!~!~!~!

Ok I all know you all want new chapters and they are on the way XD!~! But for most of you how actually review my story please go on and read this if you will…

I have anew poll on my homepage and I want all of my fans to vote because this could lead into another story for you and other fans also. Some choices are:

~A Shugo Chara Fanfic

~A Gakuen Alice Special (Like a new series)

~A Sonic X fanific

~And many more including stories I made up and I want to share with you all!~!

So if you could please go vote I might whip in a special prize for Only You. A spin off, a love scene, you name it!~!

Tanks!~!,

WaterGoddess


	38. Chapter 38

Only You

Chapter 35: Natsume's Replacement

~Ok everyone! Big news report! I'm gonna end this story up within the next 10 chapters…I hope ^_^`. Anyway I need everyone to vote on a new idea for next stories to come! Go to my profile and vote please!~! And if you don't like any of them tell me in a review what you want!~! Thanks 3~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap:

_Mikan narrowed her eyes and pulled her warm hand from his, "I'm going back to class." She stuck out her tongue at him before she crouched and jumped off the branch._

"You shouldn't do that! Crows will come and eat it!" Natsume yelled down to her as she ran away lifting her middle finger at him. Natsume chuckled and casually laid back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Neh! Neh! Neh! Mikan-chan!" Anna giggled happily down to the still dark figure totally zoned out. "Are you asleep?" Anna bent down pushing her pink hair aside and raised on of her pale fingers and lightly poked the soft part of Mikan's rosy cheek. "Hey…Sleepy head…time to wake up." Mikan groaned and pushed her eyelids together tightly. Anna giggled once again and pulled Mikan's cheek stretching it beyond limits.

"Gahya!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs, bouncing out of her chair and onto the cold floor below.

Anna along with everyone else laughed highly while Mikan rubbed her cheek, completely confused on what just happened. Slowly Anna strolled over to Mikan and offers her hand down to her, "Sorry Mikan. You were sleeping and well………"

"Ow…I was sleeping?" Mikan asked grabbing onto her friends hand and pulling herself up.

"Yeah." Anna said smiling brightly, "Have you been having trouble sleeping lately?"

Mikan closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chin, thinking, "Now that I think about it I have!"

"So what's been troubling you? You can tell me." Anna whispered over to her making sure if it was ok to ask out loud.

Mikan crossed her arms and leaned up against her desk, "It's probably all the things going on right now…"

Anna walked up to Mikan's side and gently leaned up against the desk also, hopefully trying to keep their conversation private, "Is Persona pushing you around to much?"

Mikan swiped her head around to stare at her. She was stunned hearing someone saying that demons name so casually. She turned her head back forward and slightly glanced at Anna, "Honestly…I think he's just putting me on cases that will destroy me."

Mikan heard a gasp from her side and put her head down awaiting the serious tone that came from everyone when she talked about her missions, "What do you mean?"

"Like mentally killing me. Putting me out on the line that causes so many problems then solving them." Mikan sighed running a hand through her light brown bangs.

Another gasp broke the silence. Mikan smirked and turned towards Anna once more, "Scary…isn't it?"

Anna nodded and slowly put a hand up to her mouth, trembling, "Do you think you might actually…"

Mikan admittedly knew what she was meaning to. That never really crossed her mind even though she's been injured so many times. Death…didn't occur to her anymore. Not like it did when she saw Natsume going through this. Gently Mikan grabbed Anna's trembling hand and smiled efficiently at her, "Don't you worry Anna. I will never let that happen."

Anna smiled and nodded at Mikan's words. Mikan dropped Anna's hands and quickly ran down to Hotaru sitting at her desk reading a book. "Hotaru!!!"

Just as quickly as Mikan got there she was gone…and plastered in the wall. All the students stopped what they were doing and stared at Mikan lying inside the back wall. Mikan shot up and stomped down to Hotaru once again with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you still so mean?!" Mikan asked rubbing her head while crying like a baby.

Hotaru smiled and turned around, "Come here Baka."

Mikan gasped and quickly smiled, "H—O—T—A—R—U!" Happily Mikan flung into her best friends arm and tightly hugged her.

Everyone sighed and laughed remembering the old times.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you ready for what's coming?" Natsume asked lowly.

Standing across from him was Lee. Covered in sweat and tears. Slowly Lee sunk to the ground and stared up at the boy ahead of him. A quick nod made Natsume smirk and turn around. "Wa…Wait!" Lee yelled out. His red puffy eyes blurred in and out as he tried to stand up.

"You proved yourself worthy. Good job." Natsume answered back emotionless.

Lee got up onto his knees and smiled sweetly at him, "I won't fail you Natsume…"

"You better not or I'll put you through more training." Natsume called out to the broken boy.

Lee laughed painfully and slowly stood up, "I won't let Mikan get hurt. I promise."

Natsume nodded and waved goodbye as he walked away from the blonde boy. Just as he wanted to do, he got someone else to take his place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	39. Fans

Fans,

I'm here to say sorry for right now. I putting Only You on pause for the moment. (I know boo-hoo). I've been creating a new fanfic so that's something to look forward too. Once Again I'm deeply sorry. But This story will defiantly get back on the tracks soon enough.

Love,

WaterGoddess51


	40. Chapter 40

Fans:

I have set up my own yahoo for you all!!! You can be members in my group at which you can get more information about 'Only You' and my new fanfics! So far I've only written one blog to tell you guys on my up coming fanfic and which I still need a title for.

check out Yahoo 360 and look for WaterGoddess's fan group. All the links could be broken but here:

http://blog..com/blog-lz4UvM0merIMGLZE5a2FhUsDltIRYA--?cq=1

*Tells all the news about what's going on with my writing*

.com/;_ylt=AhFzH.3?.login=1

*you'll have to manally look at my blog*

e-mail me at

Thanks!~!~!


	41. The End

Only You

~The End~

OMG it's over! So sad! But I am really grateful I was able to create such a story. Thank you all for reading. AND OH YEAH THE BROKEN LINK IN FIXED ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON WEBSITE CODE. ALL YOUR UPDATES RIGHT THERE!

_Anyway…on with the last chapter…to 'Only You'. Enjoy._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Recap:

Lee got up onto his knees and smiled sweetly at him, "I won't fail you Natsume…"

"You better not or I'll put you through more training." Natsume called out to the broken boy.

Lee laughed painfully and slowly stood up, "I won't let Mikan get hurt. I promise."

Natsume nodded and waved goodbye as he walked away from the blonde boy. Just as he wanted to do, he got someone else to take his place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raindrops fondled the earth lightly knocking up dust with every hit. Lightening flashed through the sky giving warning to all below. The earth had dimmed down to a gentle gray, almost like a moonless night.

Down on the muddy ground sat three black cars with stunning headlights piercing the darkness. The academy stood still as the great wind pounced up to attack its sides while the rain acted like bombs. Today…was the final day Mikan would battle before getting left off the hook. Every one of her friends peered out through their windows to witness her goodbyes.

Alongside the battle was proven to be Lee at whom he knew more about his brother than any of the attackers. The whole plan was to end the business of illegal alice weapons and destroy the shop for good. But everyone knew the circumstances to this. A thought that pained to even say mentally about a friend.

Mikan had explained to everyone to this act directly. Clearly she pointed out the most common thing would happen. The common act would even make Hotaru cry in rage and sadness. All the pain and hope washed away and turned to unhappiness when they all witnessed the casual brunette race out into the rain and pushed herself in the middle car's back seat. Lee followed after struggling to keep his balance on the slick ground, but managed to reach the same car Mikan had jumped into. All the doors snapped shut and as quickly as it happened the front car began to lead the way.

Inside, Mikan rubbed her windows glass from the foggy substance that covered it. She stared out to the open windows of the academy; everyone waving and lip saying their prayers. Mikan sadly smiled up at the rooms trying to hold away her own tears. As one solemn tear dropped and uttered 'goodbye' was made as the car disappeared into the damp forest at which she would never return from.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_10 years later……_

"Mama!" Hikaru wailed out against the dense trees of his backyard. His raven black hair twiddled and twisted as the breeze swept through. Chocolate orbs peered out in the abyss searching for his one and only treasure. "Mama! Come out where ever you are!"

As Hikaru started to turn around a huge object swung in on him and scooped him up. Admittedly his rosy cheeks glowed with delight as he placed both arms around his capturer, "Mama!"

Another breeze swept in pushing her long dangling brown hair back as her own orbs twinkled with delight, "Got You!"

Hikaru laughed and kept his grip on the woman who slowly made her way towards a simple, large blue house surrounded by flowers and shrubs.

"Mm…Mama, did you find daddy?" Hikaru asked looking at his beautiful mother.

She simply nodded and raised a finger to point at the distant object leaning up against the house. Hikaru lightened up greatly and jumped out of her arms and blasted towards the figure. Without hesitation the figure stood out in the sun, kneeling down with arms wide open. Hikaru leaped through the air and safely landed his fathers arms. Both heads mussed together almost flushing their raven hair. Crimson eyes smiled at his as his father rose up and placed Hikaru on top his broad shoulders.

"Natsume." Hikaru mumbled down shyly keeping his grip on the raven-haired man.

"Didn't I tell you just to call me 'daddy'?" The man lightly answered back.

Hikaru stiffened and peered over his shoulder, "Hurry up mama!"

Gently the beautiful woman slid up to the tall man and clasped onto his shirt like a lost girl. Natsume turned to her with a great smile, "You shouldn't act like a little girl…Mikan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The End……….

Notes:

Thank you all for reading this childish story of mine. I really am going to miss doing this story, but I got many others who need me. Watch out for my next hit:

Status:

TOTAL HITS: 48,633

TOTAL FAVS: 115

TOTAL ALERTS: 88

MOST PEOPLE WHO VISITED ME: UNITED STATES

TOTAL WORDS: 43,182

SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE!~!~!~!

(Ja-ne everyone.

Love, Jessica)


End file.
